Enemy of the State
by Quills
Summary: CHAPTER 20 & 21 ARE NOW UP
1. Default Chapter

Title: "Enemy of the State" 1 Author: Quills Contact: the_quill_pen@yahoo.com Series: ENT Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story. Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure Summary: The starship Enterprise is on a desperate mission to save Earth from the mysterious Xindi. While searching for the weapon the Xindi intend to use against Earth, Captain Archer and his crew are reunited with their friend from the future, Captain Soma , who brings news of an even more sinister plot by a Xindi faction involving the Vulcans, which threatens not only Earth, but the entire galaxy. Now it is up to Archer and his crew, with the help of Soma, to unravel the Xindi plot and prevent Earth and the galaxy from falling at the feet of their greatest threat.Vulcan . ***Special note: This story takes place after the season three episode, "Carpenter Street", but before the episode "Harbinger".  
  
Melisha sat in the soft sandy field, drawing lazy circles in the white powdery ground. It was her favorite thing to do during 'conlum'; the rest period she and her fellow students were given at mid-day. Melisha and the other Suliban children at the colony attended classes from early morning until mid-day, when they broke for conlum. They all looked forward to the rest period, especially Melisha or Meli as her friends called the little girl, who was roughly ten years old in human years.  
  
She didn't like having to study so hard, not that she hated school. She just preferred the simpler existence. Traveling to the Betal Sea or hiking into the As'ardi canyons, those were the things she preferred to do.with her father. Unfortunately, Melisha saw very little of him, particularly of late. She knew he had a very important job that kept him away.or so he constantly reminded her whenever she asked him why he couldn't come. Even the other children whose parents could not always come spoke to their children over sub-space. Calls from her father were all too rare.  
  
Melisha let out a sigh as she continued to draw circles in the sand. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she hadn't heard the footsteps approaching.  
  
"Meli?" a voice called out from behind her.  
  
The girl turned suddenly, startled by the voice. But seeing who it was, her look of surprise turned to a smile when she realized who had called to her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Meli," said the tall Suliban woman. "I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"That's alright Zeli ka," replied Meli. Zeli was one of Melisha's 'kas', an instructor who oversaw the education of the children at the Suliban settlement here on Erendi IV. The children had been entrusted to the kas by their parents, as was the custom among the Suliban. A ka was considered the most honorable duty a Suliban could undertake. Not being allowed to have children of their own, the kas were the surrogate parents for their Suliban wards and were instrumental in the education and in many ways the nurturing of the children of their race.  
  
"I was just thinking," Meli said as an afterthought.  
  
"You were thinking about your father again," Zeli ka said as she tilted her head to see the little girl's expression. "Weren't you?"  
  
Meli gave Zeli ka a slight frown as she nodded. "Why doesn't he come to see me more?"  
  
Zeli ka knelt down, placing her arm around Meli. "Oh little one," she said running her hand over the little girls green jeweled skin. "You know your father is very busy. He comes whenever his work allows it."  
  
The little girl looked to be on the verge of tears as she sniffled. "Sometimes... Sometimes I think he is ashamed of me," she said sadly. "That's why he doesn't come."  
  
"No," said Zeli ka. "No, that isn't true at all. Your father loves you very much, Meli. That's why he sent you here. So we might keep you safe and care for you until he can come and be with you. He wants to be here with you. He told me that himself."  
  
The little girl looked up at Zeli ka, her large brown eyes looking at her hesitantly, but with hope. "H-He did?"  
  
"Yes, he did," replied Zeli ka. "And one day he will come and he will never leave. You must have faith little one."  
  
At this, the little girl smiled and threw her arms around Zeli ka giving the woman a hug. The woman held Meli, returning the hug to the child as if she were her very own. Meli hugged Zeli ka tightly for a few moments more before Zeli moved Meli in front of her wiping a tear away from the little girls cheek.  
  
"Now, no more bad thoughts," said Zeli ka. "I have a surprise."  
  
Meli looked up at Zeli ka as the woman picked her up off the sandy ground. "Menik ka has granted our group permission to travel to the Betal Sea on the third period," said Zeli ka as she brushed the sand off Meli's garment. "Isn't that wonderful?"  
  
Meli beamed a great smile at the woman. She was about to tell Zeli ka how happy the news was, when a strange sensation overcame her. It wasn't anything she could articulate, but she felt it nonetheless. Looking at Zeli ka, she could see the woman had felt it as well, but neither of them seemed able to convey what it was they had just experienced. Looking around the open field, everything seemed normal and yet, for a brief moment, Meli thought that her whole world had been vastly different than how it appeared, almost as if someone had turned a page in one of her storybooks only to find themselves reading another story.  
  
Meli was on the verge of speaking, when a noise drew her attention from the ka. Looking past the woman, she could see something in the distance high above in the clouds. Zeli ka turned and followed where Meli was looking. Straining to see what the little girl was looking at, Zeli ka continued to look toward the gray billowy clouds until she saw a small object in the distance. Then she saw another and still another. Three tiny objects had emerged from the clouds and appeared to be moving towards the settlement.  
  
"What are they?" asked Meli in that way that curious children do.  
  
"I don't know," answered Zeli ka. The woman looked nervously at the tiny objects which grew in size as they came closer. She thought.hoped.they might be kyzars flying to their migratory roosts in the mountains, but they couldn't be. It wasn't the right season and no one saw kyzars except when they migrated.  
  
As the objects approached, she could see them more clearly. They weren't kyzars. They were ships! Grabbing Meli's hand, Zeli ka stood up. "Quickly Meli, we must go."  
  
"But." started Meli.  
  
"Meli, please," said Zeli ka. "We must go."  
  
Pulling Meli up, Zeli ka started into a run, with Meli trying to keep up as the woman pulled her along. Running back towards the settlement, Zeli ka started shouting frantically to the others kas. "The children! Get them inside!"  
  
The other kas were already running frantically, trying to get the children together to seek the safety of the main shelter. The small settlement was a ring of five small shelters Surrounding a lager central shelter used for classes and other functions. As several Suliban ran towards the main shelter entrance, one of the ships passed low overhead, buzzing the compound while the other two ships kept their distance. Looking up, Meli could see the alien markings along the sleek black hull of the alien ship. It's menacing 'wings' made it look like a 'bird of prey'.  
  
The black ship circled the camp like a stalking predator. The terrible blasts from its engines scared Meli and the other children and some of them began to cry. Almost instantly the ship came about and headed away from the camp, rejoining the other two ships just beyond the outskirts of the nearby tree-line.  
  
Zeli Ka looked at the three ships in the distance as they started to move towards the settlement. She turned and looked at the children running for the main shelter and both of her Suliban hearts turned to water. They weren't going to make it.none of them were.  
  
The speed of the three ships accelerated as they raced towards the settlements, approaching in a delta formation. The three black ships descended to an altitude of less than forty meters as they entered the outer perimeter of the Suliban settlement. As the settlement buildings came into view, the three alien ships suddenly broke formation, splitting off in three directions.  
  
The two outer ships circled the perimeter of the settlement as the center ship passed overhead. The two flanking ships came to equal distances opposite each other along the perimeter and then changed course suddenly making a run on the open field in front of the main encampment building. As the ships approached the building, two large projectiles slid from the each of their hulls.  
  
The two long cylinders gleamed as a blue aura formed around their dark tips. The glow grew until they looked like two tiny beacons at which point both cylinders released twin lances of electric blue energy.  
  
The energy bolt flashed through the air striking the open field below as the ships passed over-head, in a 'strafing run'. The ground below reacted to the energy bolts as it violently exploded, sending dirt and rock flying dozens of feet into the air. Both ships continued to rain down fire on the field as dozens of Suliban ran from the explosions.  
  
Zeli Ka stared in shock as she saw the ships crisscross the open field firing their energy weapons on her fellow Suliban...her friends. But looking closer, Zeli Ka noticed something even more frightening, very few people were actually being struck by the energy fire from the ships. It seemed more like the ships were directing the people on the ground. It was as if.then Zeli Ka shuddered. Looking up in the sky, she saw the third alien ship as it hovered just beyond the hills on the far side of the settlement.  
  
"No!" she screamed at the sudden realization of what the ships were doing. Little Melisha clung to Zeli Ka as the woman frantically yelled at her fellow Suliban not to run from ships' fire. She realized what the ships were doing. They weren't trying to kill the Suliban, they were trying to herd them. Firing bursts of energy to scare the people into Running in the direction the attackers wanted!  
  
While two of the ships continued to fire around and the open field, the 'lead' ship moved towards the settlement from its vantage point at the perimeter just past the hills. The ship headed towards the main settlement building where several Suliban had managed to take refuge and several more were heading for. As the ship approached, its own twin cylinders emerged from its hull and glowed a cold blue. The sleek alien craft closed in on the building coming in low. When it was no more than fifty meters from the entranceway its twin cylinders released a barrage of energy bolts striking the building repeatedly as it ripped the structure apart.  
  
As the ship closed in for the final twenty meters, a small port opened on its underside. The ship continued its course, adjusting its altitude until it was now fifty feet off the ground. The alien ship came right up to the entranceway to the main building, banking sharply as it barely missed colliding with the structure. As it veered off, a small cylindrical object ejected from the open port on its underside. The object flew down towards the building and through a gapping hole caused by several energy blasts, where it landed in one of the inner corridors. For less than a second, the smooth black cylinder sat in the corridor before a bright light emanated from it expanding out several meters before it exploded with enough force that It completely annihilated the standing structure that was the main settlement building. Debris from the explosion flew in every direction and the alien ship that had dropped the explosive was struck by flying chunks of the structure as it made a safe retreat.  
  
The Suliban settlers who had been herded into the field looked on in horror as they saw what remained of dozens of their fellow Suliban amid the debris and flames.  
  
The two ships, which had been herding the settlers, now maneuvered themselves so they Were in flanking positions around the frightened Suliban. A thunderous blast came from both ships as three large landers came from the underside of each ship and within moments the ships began to vertically land in clearings on the field. As the two ships touched down, the third 'lead' ship, responsible for the destruction of the settlement building began a similar descent until all three vessels had landed.  
  
When the vessels had settled on their tripod landers, a bay door opened in unison aboard Each ship as a walkway extended out past the hip and settled on the ground.  
  
The Suliban watched in fear and confusion, as the dark entranceways to the alien ships remained quiet and motionless. Then, several figures in black filed out of the three ships In single file, taking up positions around the huddled Suliban settlers.  
  
The figures in black were wearing what looked like heavy body armor with curved helmets and opaque faceplates that obscured their features. As the Suliban settlers watched the black armored aliens as they wondered in fear what they had planned for them.  
  
Two men emerged from the central ship. Both wore black, but neither were armored. Their garb suggested they were leaders or at the very least, the leaders of these black armored soldiers. One of the aliens was reptilian. His scale plated face made it obvious That he was a Xindi. The reptilian Xindi wore a bright silver banner across his chest and looked out among the sea of terrified Suliban with a malicious smile. However, his smile faded when the second figure stepped forward. The Xindi immediately took up a more submissive position to the second figure whose face and head were obscured by a long flowing black cloak, but his coppery skin and jet-black hair could be seen under the hood.  
  
The figure said something to the Xindi but none of the Suliban could hear him. When it appeared he was done speaking, the Xindi stepped forward and addressed the crowd of Suilban captives.  
  
"This planet.this system are now annexed by the Alliance," said the reptile as if he were making the same speech for the hundredth time. "All of you are now the loyal subjects of the Alliance and will be taken from this place to one where you can.better serve your new benefactors." The Xindi paused, allowing the words to sink in for a moment before he resumed his speech.  
  
"These officers will separate you into suitable groupings based on your physical capabilities," explained the Xindi, his smile returned. "If any of you have any questions, please feel free to direct them to one of them." He said waving his hand past the armored soldiers. Turning, the Xindi looked to his compatriot with a smile, but the smile once again faded when the figure simply stood there. After a moment, the cloak figure addressed the Xindi.  
  
"Have them processed and ready for boarding," the cloak figure said in a cold and lifeless tone. "I wish to leave this planet no later than fifteen cycles from now. Is that understood.Tabor?"  
  
The Xindi swallowed hard hearing the cloaked figure address him by name. "Of course Commander, it shall be done as you command. The soldiers stand ready."  
  
"Yes, Tabor," agreed the cloaked figure. "My people always stand ready. That is why we rule and you serve. Is it not?"  
  
The Xindi nodded apologetically. "Of course, Commander. I did not mean offense."  
  
"Just see that the task is completed."  
  
The Xindi nodded and then turned to face the armored soldiers. Signaling to them, they filed out began systematically moving Suliban into small groups based on gender and physical ability. As the soldiers made their way through the crowd, Meli held onto Zeli ka's hand tightly. The little girl squeezed the ka's hand and Zeli Ka looked down at her.  
  
As a soldier approached a group of Suliban Zeli ka and Meli were among, Zeli tightened her hand on Meli. A soldier approached them as he pushed Sulibans into separate groups. Seeing Meli, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from Zeli ka.  
  
Zeli ka lashed out at the soldier, striking his helmet with her bare hands. The force of the blow sent the soldier to the ground and the helmet went tumbling off his head. Several other black clad soldiers came running over, but the fallen soldier stood up waving them off. He would deal with the matter himself.  
  
Zeli Ka looked at the soldier who now had a small trickle of blood running down the side of Face. No doubt from the impact of his helmet as it was wrenched off his head by Zeli ka's blow.  
  
The soldier looked at Zeli Ka. She had spirit. He would give her that, but the alliance didn't need its subjects to have spirit. Spirit created unrest and unrest was not tolerated. The soldier knew what was required of him by the Alliance. Adjusting a dial on his rifle, he brought the weapon up and trained it on Zeli Ka. Before the woman could say anything, let alone move, he pulled the trigger and a stream of hot plasma erupted from the end. Within a second the woman was engulfed in the plasma, which consumed her in what seemed to take an inhumanely long and painful ten seconds. When the plasma was finished, there was little left of Zeli Ka except a smoldering circle on the ground.  
  
Meli looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks. She could see the black armored figure pointing his fire gun at the now smoldering remains of Zeli ka. No other Suliban Moved or spoke as the soldier approached Meli, stopping only a few feet from where she was kneeling.  
  
She looked up at the face of Zeli ka's murder as well as the murder of untold millions on countless other planets. The black armored soldier looked down at Meli for a moment, a passive, emotionless masque on his face; the blood still trickling down the side of his face where Zeli ka had struck him.  
  
Then suddenly, a grin formed on his lips as they curved up in a malicious rictous contortion. She recognized the face as one belonging to a race that all who had been crushed beneath the boot of the 'Alliance' recognized. It was the cruel face of the galaxies scourge. The most hated and loathed species to ever take on the mantle of conqueror...it was the devil browed face of a Vulcan.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Enemy of the State 2

Title: "Enemy of the State" 2 Author: Quills Contact: the_quill_pen@yahoo.com Series: ENT Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story. Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P, So angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure Summary: The starship Enterprise is on a desperate mission to save Earth from the mysterious Xindi. While searching for the weapon the Xindi intend to use against Earth, Captain Archer and his crew are reunited with their friend from the future, Captain Soma , who brings news of an even more sinister plot by a Xindi faction involving the Vulcans, which threatens not only Earth, but also the entire galaxy. Now it is up to Archer and his crew, with the help of Soma, to unravel the Xindi plot and prevent Earth and the galaxy from falling at the feet of their greatest threat.Vulcan . ***Special note: This story takes place after the season three episode, "Carpenter Street", but before the episode "Harbinger".  
  
"Captain's Log, Star date 31325.9, starship Enterprise on course to space station facility Memory Alpha where the C's main computer will receive new upgraded systems. This will complete the system wide upgrade and refit we have been undergoing for the past six months after damage received during the now classified Gateway mission. The crew is looking forward to the extended shore leave while the final upgrades are taking place and I share in their enthusiasm. My brother and his family are currently stationed on Memory Alpha and it will be good to see them again.end log entry."  
  
The computer terminal chirped and the log entry screen winked out, replaced by the standard Starfleet LCARS database. Captain Jonathan Soma shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Ever since the Enterprise-C or as the Captain tended to call her, the C, had gone in for a refit he had played hell trying to find a comfortable position in his new office chair. He was tempted to call Chief O'Sullivan up from Engineering, but he had already had the C's Chief Engineer in his office twice since they left the new Mckinley space yard two weeks ago. He had the poor engineer working on his chair for the better part of an hour each visit.  
  
Humans had a saying, "The third time is the charm." thought Soma, but if the tirade of insults O'Sullivan could be heard screaming on his way to the turbo lift was any indication of the engineer's feelings on the matter, then the Captain was quite certain calling the engineer in a third time to adjust his chair would result in Starfleet's first official mutiny.  
  
Soma leaned forward and tapped the display console on his computer terminal. The LCARS logo disappeared and was replaced by a list of current Starfleet communiqués. Soma scanned down the list, reading only the highlights. When he came to a one marked Academy Field Day, he tapped the console and accessed the communiqué.  
  
The screen changed once more, this time displaying several pictures with adjoining text. Soma glanced at the pictures of Starfleet Cadet's in their tell tale tan jumpsuits and red collars. His mind quickly produced an image of a much younger version of himself in his own Academy uniform.  
  
Soma sighed, "That was a long time ago," he grimaced.even for a Vulcan. One hundred and thirty years in Starfleet. There had been other Vulcans, as well as other long-lived races, which had served extended careers in Starfleet. A few had been killed in the line of duty, which was the risk they understood as Starfleet officers, but most had simply retired.  
  
Soma smiled, retirement was not a word in his vocabulary. He couldn't think of anything else he wanted more than to command starships. He had tried his hand as a Fleet Captain during the Constitution Class' historic five-year mission program. It never suited him and shortly after the tragic loss of the starship Intrepid he resigned his position and put in for command of the first starship he could get heading for deep space.  
  
Looking back at the screen, Soma tapped a key and began scrolling down the page, skimming past the usual winners of the various athletic events that occurred at the Academy Field Day; shaking his head occasionally at his lack of surprise on the outcome in those events. Then he saw an event that had an outcome he had never seen before.  
  
The headline read, "Freshman wins Academy Marathon!"  
  
Looking at the picture next to the caption, Soma saw an Academy yearbook photograph of the young cadet who had become the only freshman to ever win the Academy Marathon. Soma smiled, "Damn that kid looks thin for a cadet," he thought riley and inspected the picture more closely. "And so does his hair." Soma brushed his hand over his-own silver streaked brown locks. Being half Vulcan he was graced with the good fortune that Vulcans did not experience premature balding.  
  
Smiling, he looked back to the screen and scrolled down a bit further until he stopped at the event he had been looking for.  
  
Soma read the caption out loud. "Cadet Senior Muhammad Al Khazari wins fourth straight year as Academy Golden Gloves, usurps former cadet title."  
  
Soma had taken an interest in boxing as a teen. He could remember being taught the finer points of pugilism by Malcolm Reed along with the merits of the Marquis of Queensbury Rules. Fortunately, Soma had learned, all to often the hard way, that there was no such thing as a fair fight. But as a cadet he enjoyed the athletic side of the Academy and as a sophomore he won the Academy Golden Gloves. A title he held through his senior year, a title that had gone unrivaled by any other cadet.until now.  
  
"Damn," he muttered softly.  
  
"Really Captain, I did not think you would take such a shift in title bearing so poorly."  
  
Soma snapped his head up when he heard the female voice in his supposedly empty ready room. His arms tensed as he looked towards the adjacent wall where his reception area was situated. Looking over at the couch, his stern face settled into a more relaxed smile as he immediately recognized whom the voice belonged to.  
  
"T'Cel!" beamed Soma as he stood from his desk.  
  
The Vulcan female tilted her head towards Soma in a graceful nod, but remained seated on the Captain's sofa.  
  
Soma walked over to the reception area and took a seat opposite T'Cel in one of the "love" seats. He eyed the female Vulcan for a moment. Her hair, like most Vulcan's was dark; an ebony color that shined in the low lighting of the room. Unlike most Vulcan's her hair was also long, running well past her shoulders. One of her exquisitely pointed ears was hidden by the long black strands while the other was exposed for anyone who might not realize that the very beautiful woman they were looking at was in fact a Vulcan.  
  
"It's been a while T'Cel," smiled Soma. He hadn't seen her since the Enterprise had been sent to the Denaris Cluster on a secret mission to investigate a possible Romulan presence along the Neutral Zone. The presence had indeed been Romulan, but from almost a century prior. The ship had accidentally been caught in an artificial temporal window that allowed it to travel to this time period. T'Cel had been sent as an operative to assist Soma and the Enterprise in returning the Romulan warship to its proper time period, as was her responsibility as temporal liaison to Soma's era. Like Captain Archer's crewman Daniels, T'Cel was from the 32nd century. Though Soma preferred his liaison to Archer's.  
  
"Eight months, three weeks and four days," replied T'Cel. She knew Soma was aware of the exact time, which had elapsed since her last visit, but she felt compelled to state the fact, though she realized what that would invite from Soma.  
  
"Missed me that much?" teased Soma in a voice he reserved exclusively for female acquaintances.  
  
T'Cel, cocked her brow. "Captain, under other circumstances I would find your lascivious flirtations.intriguing, however I'm afraid I am here on a matter of extreme gravity."  
  
"You always are, T'Cel," sighed Soma as he leaned back in his seat. "We'll have to remember where we left off."  
  
"I will make a note for future reference," replied T'Cel curtly.  
  
The Vulcan gave Soma an arched brow and the Captain smiled at her. She was strikingly beautiful and Soma had made no bother hiding his attraction to her. For T'Cel's part, she had not admitted to any actual reciprocation of the captain's interest over the years but she often played these flirtatious games with Soma whenever she visited. It had become almost an expected ritual the two Vulcans engaged in, each time getting a little more personal. A little more intimate.  
  
"So.what are you doing here?" asked Soma. "and don't tell me it's to express your condolences over this years Academy boxing champion."  
  
T'Cel looked at Soma for a moment as she considered how much to confide in the starship captain. She had a responsibility to the temporal directives. However, her mere presence aboard the Enterprise was in violation of those same directives. There was also the extreme gravity of the situation, which brought her here.  
  
"I have come for your help Captain."  
  
"Go on," replied Soma as he waited for her to explain.  
  
Hesitantly, T'Cel began to convey the purpose of her mission. "You are aware of the on going Temporal Cold War?"  
  
Soma immediately rolled his eyes. "Not that again."  
  
T'Cel shook her head in agreement. "I am afraid it may be linked to it."  
  
Soma eyed T'Cel cautiously. He trusted the Vulcan, but she seemed preoccupied by thoughts, which troubled her. To anyone but another Vulcan, they would go unnoticed. Normally, Soma would respect another Vulcan's desire to keep their thoughts private but when the safety of his ship and crew might be at risk, any interest in personal privacy had to be suspended.  
  
"I get the feeling there is more to this than your alluding to," said Soma point blankly.  
  
T'Cel looked at Soma for a moment as she regarded the captain. He had always put his trust in her even when she could not be completely forthright with him regarding her missions. Did she not owe him the same trust now?  
  
"I have reason to believe that outside forces are attempting to infiltrate and alter Vulcan's timeline."  
  
Soma's own brow rose in curiosity. Not only at what she had just stated, but also in the nature she stated it.  
  
"You have reason to believe?" he said questioningly.  
  
T'Cel looked down for a moment. She should have realized that she could not avoid the matter for long. He was, after all, a remarkably intuitive man. "My superiors have dismissed my concerns, stating that no activity has been detected by our monitors."  
  
"But surely you had evidence to support your allegations," said Soma attempting to play devil's advocate. "I've never known you to make unwarranted claims T'Cel."  
  
"I had only one piece of evidence," replied T'Cel. "The corroboration of an enemy temporal agent who warned me of a 'dire threat to Vulcan'."  
  
Soma stood abruptly. The news T'Cel was telling him was unbelievable. In it's collective memory Vulcan had never known a conqueror. Yet, someone might be seeking to undermine its very existence. It was almost to fantastic to believe.  
  
"This agent," said Soma turning back to T'Cel. "Who is he?"  
  
"I do not know," she said raising her brow signifying her own frustration with the question. "He contacted me in secret. I was unable to determine his identity, but given the nature in which he contacted me, I cannot dismiss his claim of being a temporal agent."  
  
"Her evidence was thin," thought Soma. "So thin in fact it only had one side." , but.Soma knew what could be at stake and that worried the captain.  
  
Kneeling next to T'Cel, he looked at her and asked. "Why me?"  
  
The Vulcan had been caught off guard by the question. She had expected him to question her further about the agent who contacted her. That is what her superiors had done. But then he wasn't her superiors.  
  
"Your experience with time travel and your ability to devise immediate solutions under extreme conditions make you an ideal choice to assist me," replied T'Cel.  
  
She hesitated a moment, but for a Vulcan it indicated a terrible conflict. Soma looked into her eyes and could see the weight of responsibility she was carrying. She really was in this alone.  
  
"Jonathan.I have come here on my own, without the sanction of my superiors. I.appropriated a time shuttle and made my way too your century knowing I would need assistance. I am asking for your help as a fellow Vulcan.and as a friend."  
  
Soma gave her a smile. "What do we need to do?" he said without hesitating.  
  
T'Cell looked back at Soma for a moment. She knew she could count on him. Its why she came to him for help, but the relief his words gave her showed on her visibly and she let out a low sigh.  
  
"Thank you Jonathan," she said softly. Taking in a deep breath, she straightened herself and looked at Soma squarely.  
  
"We must leave at once," said T'Cel with a new sense of conviction.  
  
"What's our heading?"  
  
"Not where, but when," explained T'Cel. "We must travel the time stream and investigate first hand. It is the only way we can determine if the timeline is being altered. Because we may be required to investigate multiple time periods it would be logical that you accompany me in the temporal shuttle."  
  
"Just the two of us?"  
  
"It is a two person shuttle," replied T'Cel almost apologetically. "It was the only available craft I could be certain of acquiring and taking a personal temporal transport module was not an option."  
  
"Alright," agreed Soma standing up.  
  
The captain headed back to his desk and tapped the comm. unit. A chirp sounded and a female voice replied.  
  
"Yes, Captain?"  
  
"Number one, report to my ready room," said Soma looking up at T'Cel. "We have a slight change in plans."  
  
TBC. 


	3. Enemy of the State 3

Title: "Enemy of the State" 3 Author: Quills Contact: the_quill_pen@yahoo.com Series: ENT Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story. Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P, So angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure Summary: The starship Enterprise is on a mission to save Earth from the Xindi. While searching for the Xindi weapon, Captain Archer and his crew are reunited with an old friend from the future who brings news of an even more sinister plot that threatens to destroy not only Earth, but the entire galaxy. ***Special note: This story takes place after the season three episode, "Carpenter Street", but before the episode "Harbinger".  
  
"Alter course! Steer us into wave!" came the order over the blaring sound of warning alarms blaring and crewmembers scrambling to grab hold of a station or handrail as the ship was violently rocked and buffeted by forces being exerted on the ship.  
  
"The helm's not answering Captain!" yelled Mayweather as he pressed his body against the console.  
  
"T'Pol?" yelled Archer, as he held onto his command chair to keep from sliding down the deck. The warning alarms blared as the starship was violently rocked and buffeted once again, sending the starship off its horizontal axis. Crewmembers grabbed for the nearest stationary object to keep from sliding into view screen.  
  
Overloaded energy dampeners allowed current to bleed out of critical system panels in the form of electric blue charges that danced across the consoles. A crackling snap erupted from the starboard side of the bridge as the auxiliary science station and the bridge engineering tie-in station erupted in a shower of sparks and flying debris as the overload violently blew the console panels clear off their boards. The bridge filled with a haze of smoke and the acrid burning smell of fused and burnt wiring. Enterprise's science officer was attempting to maintain her post as the ship's attitude suddenly changed once again, sending three crewmembers sliding down the now angled deck of the bridge and into the adjacent wall.  
  
Not prepared for the sudden change in attitude, T'Pol was thrown over her station to what was now a thirty-foot drop to the opposite side of the bridge. As she fell past her station, her arm went out reflexively and her hand grabbed onto the now vertical deck railing. Holding onto the railing, she hanged in mid air for several seconds before scrambling to pull herself up.  
  
Archer looked on in concern and amazement. T'Pol could move like nobodies business he thought. He was tempted to call out and ask her if she was all right, but he didn't want to risk interrupting her movement. A fall across the bridge could now be fatal.  
  
Stretching her arm out, T'Pol reached for the edge of her station. Grasping her hand along the ledge, she pulled herself onto the small ledge circling her outer console wall.  
  
Reaching across her board, she tapped a series of lighted buttons and brought up the readout display. "Its a high energy wave.," reported the Vulcan as the ship suddenly lurched once again. Gripping the side of the console, she prepared for another shift in the ship's attitude. When none came, she continued her report. ".with shifting spatial distortions, Captain. Those are what are causing the disruption in the ship's attitude control."  
  
Until twenty-three seconds ago, the Enterprise was following the faint ion trail of a Xindi transport shuttle. The shuttle was supposedly carrying a main component of the weapon that the Xindi intended to use against Earth. This information had been coerced from the Xindi reptile prisoners Archer and T'Pol had brought back from their temporal mission to Carpenter Street, on Old Earth. Unfortunately, their pursuit of the Xindi transport was interrupted by the emergence of a spatial anomaly in the form of an energy wave directly in their path.  
  
"How much longer until it passes us?" shouted the captain.  
  
T'Pol fought against the thirty degree down angle the deck had pitched. Pulling herself over her sensor board, she slid down against her now horizontal station. Glancing back, she swallowing hard as she looked at the thirty foot drop. Vertigo was an illogical and emotional response, she reminded herself as she took a deep breath and pulled herself to the main sensor display. Activating the scan, she looked at the readings with frustration.  
  
"Captain, sensors show no exit from the wave. It continues in all directions with no exit point!" she shouted over the buckling deck plates. The bridge was now alive with the vibration of the composite metal alloy of the deck and the walls as they rattled and buckled under the force of the energy wave.  
  
Archer glanced over his shoulder at Lieutenant Reed. "Tactical?"  
  
Lieutenant Reed was hunched over his monitor board, using it to keep himself upright. "Hull plating is holding," he yelled adding, "For all the good it's doing us."  
  
Another wave struck and the ship's attitude changed once again, sending a crewman falling over the circular railing. The crewman came crashing down against the lower deck and slid past the command chair. Archer, shot his leg out and the crewman grabbed it as the captain tightened his grip on the chair, holding the added weight.  
  
Archer looked down at the man. "Ensign, grab onto something."  
  
The ensign reached out and grabbed the lower support of the command chair, releasing his hold on Archer's leg. "Thanks, Captain," came the shaken response from the ensign.  
  
Not wanting to risk, losing his grip on the command chair, Archer slid his thumb to the comm. panel on the armrest. "Engineering!"  
  
Archer waited several moments for his Chief Engineer to respond. When no response came, he issued a general order. "Anyone who can hear me.divert emergency power to the hull plating. We have to ride this out."  
  
"Aye, sir," responded the familiar voice of Trip Tucker. "Thank God he's still with us," thought Archer with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Captain!" cried T'Pol causing Archer to snap his head upward in her direction. "Something has just entered the wave.bearing three-two-seven mark four."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
T'Pol shook her head. "Unknown.sensors are no longer detecting the object, but they do detect its wake. Whatever it is.it is able to maneuver inside the wave and is approaching our position"  
  
"Hoshi, try hailing it!" yelled Archer.  
  
Sato leaned against her console, trying not to look down at the long drop. Focusing her attention on the display panel, she sent out a general hail. After looking at her console for several moments, she glanced towards Archer.  
  
"Nothing Captain."  
  
"Malcolm, are the torpedoes online?" asked Archer.  
  
Reed lifted himself off his console so he could check the status light. When he saw it lit up he gave Archer a reply. "Yes sir!"  
  
"Then load both tubes with level three photonic torpedoes." ordered Archer.  
  
"Captain, we can't guarantee the torpedoes will hit their target in this wave," countered Reed. "They could be forced off course."  
  
"And we know we can't lock onto that object with our sensors! Load the torpedoes!" barked Archer in annoyance.  
  
Reed, pressed the loading sequence on his console. Waiting for the indicator to show green, he watched as a bead of sweat trickled down his nose and dropped onto his console. He saw the indicator light go green and looked up at Archer.  
  
"Ready, sir."  
  
Archer looked down at the view screen for a moment. He didn't want to do it, but he had little choice. Whatever the object was, it wasn't responding to hails and it could navigate inside an energy wave that was going to rip the Enterprise to pieces. He had to assume it was hostile.  
  
"Fire!"  
  
Two torpedoes simultaneously streaked from the Enterprise's saucer. They headed on a straight course away from the ship and then suddenly changed course. One torpedo moved off away from the ship to port. The other torpedo changed its course back towards the Enterprise!  
  
"Incoming torpedo!" shouted Reed, "She's headed right at us!"  
  
"Position of object wake?" yelled Archer.  
  
T'Pol was staring at the closing torpedo on the view screen, glancing at her display for a moment she shouted over the vibrations and proximity alarm. "Directly to port!"  
  
"Captain?" called Reed waiting locking the phase cannons onto the returning torpedo.  
  
"Wait for it.," said the captain as he watched the torpedo close in. He had to wait till it the torpedo was on top of the object, but that also meant it was on top of the Enterprise. "wait."  
  
NOW!" shouted Archer as the photonic energy of the torpedo filled the view screen.  
  
A blinding light instantly filled the screen as the torpedo detonated less than two hundred meters from the starship. The energy blast of the torpedo added to the pounding the Enterprise's hull plating was taking and the tiny starship lurched violently sending it spinning through the energy wave like an out of control discus.  
  
Archer fought the centripetal force now pinning him to his chair. The pressure exerted on his body made him feel like he was about to be turned into chunky salsa. Squeezing his eyes shut to block out the pain, he yelled to the helm, praying Mayweather was still there.  
  
"Fire.thrusters!!"  
  
He didn't hear a response from the helm, but after a moment he felt a sudden lurch and then a decrease of the pressure being exerted on his chest. Opening his eyes, he could see the bridge was no longer spinning wildly and after a few moments came to a complete stop. Taking a deep breath, he looked at the helm and saw Travis Mayweather looking back at him.  
  
"Good work Travis," said Archer  
  
"Captain, look," called T'Pol pointing to the view screen.  
  
Archer turned his attention to the viewer and saw a welcome sight, a clear star field. It had worked! They were out of the energy wave.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" asked the Captain. When he was satisfied by the acknowledgments from around the bridge he turned to the comm. station.  
  
"Hoshi, damage-control all sections."  
  
"Aye Captain," replied the ensign.  
  
"Mr. Reed, good shooting," said Archer  
  
T'Pol turned from her station, brushing back a lock of hair from her face. "Captain, with all due respect to Lieutenant Reed's marksmanship, I do not believe our exit from the wave was do to the torpedo's detonation."  
  
Archer slid back up into his command chair as he looked over at T'Pol. "Then what?"  
  
T'Pol touched a panel on her board and directed her attention to the view screen, prompting Archer to do the same. The image on the screen changed, from an empty star field, to one with a small object drifting across it.  
  
"A ship?"  
  
T'Pol arched a brow as she studied the screen. "It would appear so, Captain," she replied turning back to her instruments. Activating her sensors, she directed the forward array to scan the vessel. "It appears to be the object that entered the wave from one of the spatial distortions."  
  
Archer stood up from his command chair and circled the helm, not taking his eyes off the view screen. "Hoshi, open a hailing frequency."  
  
The young comm. officer touched her board and looked over at Archer. "Open sir."  
  
Archer scrutinized the object on the screen for a moment, studying its sleek angles. If it was a ship, it was beautiful. Entirely silver, smooth lines with tapered edges terminating in a blunted point.  
  
"This is Captain Jonathan Archer of the Earth ship Enterprise."  
  
Archer waited a moment. When no response came, he added. "We mean you no harm. Do you require assistance?"  
  
"Nothing sir."  
  
Archer turned back to T'Pol. "Life signs?"  
  
The Vulcan turned and looked into her scanner. "Interesting.the object appears to be deflecting our scans. I cannot even detect that it is there."  
  
"Well, unless we're all having a mass hallucination," said Travis Mayweather. "I'd say its pretty real."  
  
Archer continued to stare at the object. His curiosity was only exceeded by his very real concern that this ship had something to do with the energy wave they had just encountered.  
  
Turning to the aft tactical station, he looked over at Reed, "Lieutenant, see if you can lock the grappler onto it."  
  
"Without sensors, sir?" replied the armory officer.  
  
"I'm counting on your marksmanship again, Lieutenant," smiled Archer with confidence in the armory officer.  
  
Reed shook his head in acknowledgment. "I'll try sir."  
  
Reed activated the grappler arm, which extended from the ship's underside. Manually aiming the arm where he believed the object was, he pressed the launch button sending the cable shooting towards the object and sailing directly across its bow.  
  
"Best two out of three Malcolm," said Archer.  
  
Reed, retracted the grappler and rearmed the device. Moving his targeting cross hairs over five degrees he fired the grappler cable again, this time striking the object dead on. For a moment, the bridge crew tensed, uncertain how the object would react to the intrusive connector. When no response came, Archer shook his head in satisfaction.  
  
"Good shot," said Archer coming around the helm station. "Travis, take over control of the grappler and pull that ship into the cargo bay. Mr. Reed, your with me. T'Pol you have the bridge, have a security detail meet us in the hangar bay."  
  
"Understood Captain," replied the Vulcan as she exited her station and headed for the command chair.  
  
Archer made his way up the steps to the upper deck and headed to the turbo lift with Lieutenant. Reed behind him.  
  
Several minutes later.  
  
Archer and Reed entered the hanger bay and immediately caught site of a MACO soldier crouched down by the staircase leading to the hangar platform. Reed shook his head in disgust as he blew air through his teeth. He did not like seeing MACOS doing Enterprise security personnel duties. Reed's disgust increased when he saw Major Hayes step into view.  
  
Reed despised the man. Several of the senior staff had noticed a friction between the two security specialists from the moment the MACOS came aboard. Trip Tucker had asked his friend 'What's your problem with Hayes? He seems like a nice enough guy.' The armory officer told the engineer that Hayes might be civil on the outside, but he was trying to railroad his way into taking over ship security.in the best interests of the ship.and Reed wasn't going to stand for it.  
  
Hayes approached Archer, giving Reed a casual glance. "We have the perimeter covered Captain."  
  
"Good, any signs of life inside.whatever it is?"  
  
"Scans can't penetrate whatever the object is made out of, sir."  
  
"Then you can scan it?" asked Reed skeptically.  
  
Hayes turned to Reed and gave the armory officer a smile. "Yes, Lieutenant. It registers as a form, but nothing more."  
  
Archer glanced at Reed. "Well that's something at least."  
  
"Sir?" said Hayes clearly confused.  
  
"Ship's sensors didn't even register the object when it was outside Enterprise." explained Archer.  
  
Hayes turned back and looked past the railing and down at the silver object sitting in the middle of the deck.  
  
"I'm going down there," said the Captain moving towards the stairs.  
  
Both Hayes and Reed made a move to block the Captain. The two security officers glanced at one another.  
  
Reed was the first one to speak. "Captain, you can't go down there, sir."  
  
"I have to agree with Mr. Reed," added Hayes.  
  
"Gentlemen, we don't know what that object is or what its doing here."  
  
"Exactly the point," countered Reed. "We don't know if that thing is dangerous or not."  
  
"And we're not going to find out by standing up here trying to scan it."  
  
"Captain, " countered Hayes. "At least let my squad, do a probing examination."  
  
Reed was ready to throw Hayes down with the bloody thing, but Archer gave his answer before the armory officer could do anything rash.  
  
"Gentleman, we do not have the time to play the waiting game. We have already been diverted from tracking the Xindi transport ship. We need to find out what this object is and if it's tied to our mission. Its my opinion that the object is not inherently dangerous."  
  
Hayes looked at Reed for a moment. Both officers had the same confused look.  
  
"Captain, how can you make that assessment?" asked Hayes.  
  
"Simple," said Archer. "We're still here. If that object was meant to destroy us then I suspect it would have already done so."  
  
Hayes conceded that point, but Reed wasn't convinced. "What if it's a Xindi delivery device for a bio-weapon?"  
  
Archer had to admit that it had occurred to him. "That's why I want this deck sealed off from the rest of the ship. If anything happens.fall back."  
  
"But Captain." Reed said trying to press the argument.  
  
"You have your orders.Lieutenant," said Archer making it clear that the discussion was over.  
  
"Aye sir," replied the armory officer.  
  
Reed went over the wall unit just inside the hanger deck entrance. Punching in his security code, he sealed off all air vents and access doors save the main entrance.  
  
"Hangar Deck secure."  
  
"Alright, take up positions and cover me," said Archer. "If anything goes wrong get the hell out of here..and no heroics.from either of you.understood?"  
  
Archer gave both men a hard look and they both grudgingly acknowledged the order.  
  
Archer started down the staircase slowly, watching the silver object as he look each step. Looking at it up close like this, convinced him even more that it was a ship of some kind. It was about half the size of a shuttle pod.  
  
Archer exited the staircase and continued to move closer to the ship. He had not taken a phase pistol with him and was feeling foolish for not having done so. "Your no good if your dead, John." he thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly, his attention snapped to the end of the ship. He had heard a noise, almost like a seem being broken. Looking towards the end of the ship, he could now see lines forming Where only smooth surface had just been. When the lines finished, they made an almost perfect rectangle. Before Archer could consider what the lines were, the surface within them went opaque and dark billows of smoke emerged.  
  
The security detail immediately tensed and Reed called out. "Captain!"  
  
Archer waved the armory officer to remain where he was. Peering through the dense Cloud of smoke he could see movement. Tensing his muscles ready to fight if he had to the captain saw the silhouette of whoever was occupying this ship.for it must be a ship. Archer moved a step closer as he saw the figure stumble towards the edge of what was obviously a sophisticated entrance.  
  
The figure stood in the entranceway for a moment. Archer still couldn't see anything more than a dark silhouette inside the craft. Then suddenly the figure fell forward, collapsing in the captain's arms. Looking up in Archer's stunned face the pilot said one thing before passing out.  
  
"Permission to come aboard, Captain."  
  
Archer hefted the man up as he stopped him from falling to the deck. He could feel a wet mass pressing against his uniform and saw a green liquid running down the man's arm.Blood! thought Archer and he instantly reacted pulling out his communicator.  
  
Hayes and Reed were already down the stairs heading for Archer by the time he pulled out his communicator. Hayes was the first to arrive and stood over Archer stunned at what he saw. Before the man could say anything, Reed pushed him out of the way as he heard Archer's voice.  
  
"Medical Emergency, Doctor Phlox to the hangar deck!"  
  
Looking down, he gasped as he saw his captain was holding in his arms.it was the lifeless body of Captain Jonathan Soma.  
  
TBC. 


	4. Enemy of the State 4

Title: "Enemy of the State" 4 Author: Quills Contact: the_quill_pen@yahoo.com Series: ENT Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story. Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P, So angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure Summary: The starship Enterprise is on a mission to save Earth from the Xindi. While searching for the Xindi weapon, Captain Archer and his crew are reunited with an old friend from the future who brings news of an even more sinister plot that threatens to destroy not only Earth, but the entire galaxy. ***Special note: This story takes place after the season three episode, "Carpenter Street", but before the episode "Harbinger".  
  
The dark shadow loomed overhead as its out stretched maw threatening to swallow him. Frantically he reacted, trying to escape it. But every effort he made was blocked. The shadow was surrounding him. Engulfing him. A cold sweat formed on his skin as he began to heat a feint thrumming noise that grew louder with every second. thrum, thrum, thrum The noise continued to grow until it was a maddening, piercing cacophony of noise. He threw his hands to his ears to block the noise, but it continued unabated. As the shadows closed in the noise grew louder and he realized in one terrible instant that it was his own heart beating rapidly with pulse pounding fear. The shadow continued to move over him and he could see the light slowly fading, until the last illuminating ray disappeared leaving nothing but the still emptiness of darkness and his own silent scream.  
  
"Noooo!!!" came a piteous cry as the man shot up.  
  
Immediately, he felt something grabbing him, stopping him from moving any further. The screaming man's eyes darted frantically looking for who or what was holding him.  
  
"Easy Captain," said a voice.  
  
The screaming man's breathing was labored and he felt disconnected as if he could no longer trust his own senses. But he was quite certain he heard a voice. The voice had called him Captain. Taking a deep breath, the man looked to where he thought the voice had come. Squinting his pained eyes in the bright light, he could see a silhouette. As his eyes focused, he could make the form out more clearly. It was a man's face. But whose? He strained to force his eyes to reveal the answer and after several moments his eyes cleared and the face was revealed.  
  
"Phlox!"  
  
"Easy.Easy," said Phlox softly, "You gave us quite a scare Soma."  
  
Soma swallowed hard as the realization that he was still alive now hit him. He shook his head wearily in response. "Then it worked."  
  
"What worked?" said another voice from behind him.  
  
Soma recognized the voice instantly and turned to face.  
  
"Captain Archer.sir," said Soma trying to sit up.  
  
Phlox immediately put his hand on Soma's shoulder as he pressed gently against the dazed starship captain. "No Captain, don't try to sit up. Just lay back down."  
  
Soma resisted at first, but as he tried to sit up his head began to pound and the room suddenly started spinning. He felt a bitter, salty taste in his mouth and felt the urge to wretch. Giving in to the vertigo, he collapsed back onto the bio-bed.  
  
"You have to remain still, Captain," explained Phlox. "You were seriously injured and lost a great deal of blood. You're going to be alright, but you must not exert yourself for the next few days."  
  
Soma looked up at Phlox through heavy lids and nodded briefly. He suddenly found that he didn't have the energy to even test the doctor's diagnosis. Rolling his head across the pillow, he turned his attention back to Captain Archer.  
  
Archer looked down at the Vulcan and gave him a sympathetic smile before looking over at Phlox. "Is he fit to talk?"  
  
One thing Phlox and Archer had never seen eye to eye on was a patients needs. Archer was always civil enough, but if it was a matter of letting a patient rest or getting answers Archer almost always chose the latter. But before Phlox could give Archer his answer, one way or another, Soma gave it for him.  
  
"Yes, sir," said Soma in a weak voice.  
  
Archer looked down at Soma and gave the man another smile. Even bruised and battered he carried out his duty. Archer could respect that.  
  
"Give your report, Captain," said Archer stressing Soma's rank. He needed the man lucid and from what he remembered reading in his personnel jacket; Soma was a slave to duty.  
  
Soma swallowed, wetting his mouth. Seeing the Vulcan try to wet his lips, Archer reached over and picked up a white container with a thin spout on the top. Placing it against Soma's lips he said, "Drink this."  
  
Soma let the liquid dribble into his mouth. It was cool and slid down his dry throat. Soma drank from it greedily and when he had, had enough, Archer pulled the container away and set it on the table next to him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Archer nodded his head.  
  
"Just a minute ago you just said 'it worked'," remarked Archer. "What did you mean bye that?"  
  
"The shuttle, I used it to enter t-the temporal energy wave Enterprise had been caught in."  
  
Archer's brow suddenly furrowed at this and a thought came to his mind, which he tried to resist but after a moment decided to address. "Did you cause that wave?" He didn't think Soma would have intentionally put the Enterprise and her crew in harms way even if he did create the wave, but he had to know if they were in danger of a repeat performance.  
  
Soma shook his head. "No," he said swallowing. "Enterprise was supposed to be caught in a temporal anomaly created by the Expanse. Its in the history books." He paused for a minute as the room started to spin again. Archer put his hand on the man's arm and this seemed to steady him. He looked up at Archer as he continued. "I had prior knowledge of when.and where you would be outside the timeline. I used the temporal shuttle to travel to you while you still existed."  
  
Archer looked at Phlox who mouthed the words. still existed. Archer looked sown at Soma questioningly. He wanted to know what Soma was talking about, but the man wasn't making any sense. Archer decided to try for something simpler. "Temporal shuttle?"  
  
"Yes, we used it to investigate." then he stopped and once again tried to get up as a look of outright panic overtook him. "T'Cel!" he cried. "She was with me. Where is she Captain?"  
  
This time it took both Archer and Phlox to hold the Vulcan down. Even with his strength not fully returned he was difficult to hold back and it was Archer who finally gave him the answer he seemed to be fighting them for.  
  
"She didn't make it Captain!" yelled Archer as he fought to keep Soma on the bio-bed.  
  
Soma stopped abruptly, allowing himself to fall back against the bed. Phlox and Archer held his arms for several seconds before they released him.  
  
"I'm sorry Captain," said Phlox sorrowfully. "She was already dead when we pulled her out of the shuttle."  
  
Soma turned to Phlox. "How?" he said in choked voice.  
  
Phlox shook his head slowly. "A piece of debris.it impaled her," He could see the pained look on Soma's face and he tried to give some small comfort to him. "She most likely died instantly.without any pain"  
  
Soma turned away from Phlox and closed his eyes. This had to be a nightmare; a terrible nightmare that he would wake from.  
  
"Jonathan.I'm sorry," said Archer not knowing what else to say to the man. "Was she."  
  
"She was a friend," said Soma opening his tear filled eyes. Fighting the urge to let the tears fall, he took a deep breath. He wouldn't cry for her. She wouldn't have wanted that kind of.emotionalism. He looked up at Archer. "She was also an operative from the future.like your Mr. Daniels."  
  
Archer's brow shot up. Finally something that made sense, he thought. "What were the two of you doing together?"  
  
"She came to me on the Enterprise-C," explained Soma. "She asked for my help."  
  
"Help.help to do what?"  
  
Soma's head lolled to the side and his eyes began to close. Archer leaned in and grasped the man's shoulders and shook him.  
  
"Captain!" barked Phlox.  
  
"At ease Doctor, we need answers from him," said Archer giving the doctor a hard stare.  
  
Phlox's features tightened, but he remained silent as Archer tried to rouse the Vulcan.  
  
"Jonathan.Jonathan! What happened.what were trying to do?"  
  
Soma opened his eyes and stared into Archer's. He swallowed struggled to find the strength to finish. "Xindi.Xindi tampered with.timeline.your.only hope. to stop.Vulcans."  
  
His head dropped back down as his eyes closed once again. Archer released his shoulders and stood up.  
  
"Are you satisfied.Captain," said Phlox with no attempt to hold back his anger.  
  
Archer flashed him a scowl. "Don't think I enjoy it Doctor.your responsibility is to your patient. My responsibility is to the 88 crewmembers aboard this ship and the 8 billion back on Earth."  
  
Phlox held his scowl for a moment longer and then relaxed it. "I know that Captain," he said shaking his head. "I'll give him something to sedate him for a few hours. Maybe after some rest he'll be able give you your answers."  
  
Archer put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "I'm sorry if I seemed unfeeling. This mission is just.."  
  
"Overwhelming," said Phlox sympathetically.  
  
Archer sighed and shook his head.  
  
Just then the sickbay doors slid open and Archer looked up to see T'Pol walk in. Looking over at Phlox, he gave the physician a nod and then crossed the room to where T'Pol was waiting for him. He glanced back at Soma and then at T'Pol. It seemed to him that she was almost avoiding looking in Soma's direction.  
  
"What have you got?" he asked  
  
"It is what we do not have that is intriguing," the Vulcan handed him a data pad. "The Expanse.it's gone."  
  
"Gone?" repeated the Captain in disbelief. His first thought was that this was a joke, but then Vulcan's were not know for their sense of humor. "That's impossible. Your sensors must be malfunctioning."  
  
T'Pol raised her brow as she bristled at the captain's suggestion. She always kept her instruments in perfect working order. "I have run a diagnostic on the instrumentation. Everything is working perfectly. According to our sensor scans, the spatial anomalies which we are normally able to detect, are no longer present.and neither is the sphere we discovered nine days ago."  
  
Archer looked at her questioningly, but she could see any doubts he was having were fading fast.  
  
"When we discovered the frequency the spheres broadcasted on, we were able to use that frequency as a locator. Even at this distance, the Sphere was detectable by remote sensors. Either it is no longer functioning or it is no longer present."  
  
Archer considered what he had just been told with what Captain Soma had said. He said the timeline had been 'tampered' with, thought Archer. Maybe he wasn't just ranting.  
  
"Sir."  
  
Archer looked up at T'Pol.  
  
"What is Captain Soma's condition?"  
  
Finally thought Archer with a slight smile.  
  
"He's going to be all right," he told her. "He got banged up a bit, but Phlox patched him up. I had Phlox give him something to sleep for a few hours."  
  
T'Pol arched her brow. "Was he able to tell you why he's here?"  
  
"A little.he and T'Cel." but Archer stopped at the surprised look T'Pol gave him.  
  
"There was another Vulcan in the shuttle," replied Archer. "A woman. He called her T'Cel."  
  
T'Pol's expression of surprise was evident. A Vulcan woman? she thought. There could be any number of possibilities to that variable. However, she quickly dismissed those thoughts and addressed their current predicament.  
  
"Perhaps she can shed light on the circumstances at hand."  
  
Archer shook his head regretfully. "I'm afraid not.Phlox says she was already dead when we pulled the shuttle aboard."  
  
T'Pol looked back at the bio-bed for a moment. "Does Captain Soma know?" she turned back and looked at Archer.  
  
The captain nodded his head slowly. "I just told him," he said glancing over at Soma. "He didn't take it well. He started ranting about the timeline.the Xindi.Vulcans. He didn't make a lot of sense. Phlox gave him something. We'll let him rest while we make repairs."  
  
T'Pol took this new information in. Archer studied her face for a moment. He could see a look of concern in her features and he wondered if that concern was for a fellow Vulcan or something more.maternal. But it wasn't something he could address right now. Getting Enterprise back online was his primary concern.  
  
. "What's our status?"  
  
T'Pol took one last look at the unconscious Vulcan laying on the bio- bed before she straightened and turned to face Archer.  
  
"Minor system damage," replied the Vulcan shifting her stance. Archer noticed that she always had the habit of assuming a more formal posture when she delivered reports. "Repair crews are taking care of them. Mr. Reed reports the phase cannons are offline. The forward phase cannons were damaged by the detonation of our returning torpedo."  
  
"What about the engines?"  
  
"Impulse power is fully operational, but the warp engines are temporarily offline."  
  
Archer's brow furrowed. "How long does Trip need to get the warp drive back online?"  
  
"Commander Tucker says there is no structural damage to the warp engines. He will require eight hours to bring them into realignment."  
  
Archer shook his head. "Eight hours" he thought. He didn't like sitting out here for that long without weapons or engines. The trail of Xindi transport was growing colder by the minute and now he was faced with the possibility that a much more immediate threat would require their attention.  
  
Archer looked back at T'Pol. "Tell Malcolm I want the weapons back online. That's his priority."  
  
She arched her brow, giving him a questioning look. "You expect an attack?"  
  
Archer glanced back at the unconscious Soma and then looked at his science officer. "Let's just say.fight or flight. I'd like the option."  
  
TBC. 


	5. Enemy of the State 5

Title: "Enemy of the State" 5 Author: Quills Contact: the_quill_pen@yahoo.com Series: ENT Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story. Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure Summary: The starship Enterprise is on a desperate mission to save Earth from the mysterious Xindi. While searching for the weapon the Xindi intend to use against Earth, Captain Archer and his crew are reunited with their friend from the future, Captain Soma , who brings news of an even more sinister plot by a Xindi faction involving the Vulcans, which threatens not only Earth, but the entire galaxy. Now it is up to Archer and his crew, with the help of Soma, to unravel the Xindi plot and prevent Earth and the galaxy from falling at the feet of their greatest threat.Vulcan . ***Special note: This story takes place after the season three episode, "Carpenter Street", but before the episode "Harbinger".  
  
Trip Tucker slammed the sonic spanner on the floor as he let out a string of curses. He had spent the last twenty minutes trying to remove three coupling sequencers that were out of alignment. He had two out and the third hadn't moved an inch in the last fifteen of those twenty minutes, which was more than the engineer could say for his patience.  
  
"Yer gonna make me work fer it aren't ya?" Trip Tucker stood up and headed over to his workbench. His staff knew good and well to give their chief a wide birth when he was 'fightin' with the engines' as he liked to call it.  
  
Tucker dropped into his work chair and pulled open the side drawer on the table. Leaning over he started tossing things out of the drawer and onto the floor as be began digging for something.  
  
Too busy with his search and destroy mission; Tucker didn't hear the main engineering door open. As the door parted, Captain Archer stepped in and several junior engineers gave the captain a 'Hello, sir' as he walked by them. Making his way across the room, he stopped Lieutenant Hayes, the assistant Chief Engineer. She was an attractive blonde with sparkling green eyes. Archer had noticed her before, but he made an effort to show it. Captain's don't mix with subordinates; especially attractive female ones.  
  
"Marsha, where's Trip?"  
  
The young blonde was about to give Archer an answer when a loud crash came from the far corner of the room. They both looked over. Hayes looked back at Archer and gave him a smile. The Captain rolled his eyes shaking his head. The engineer went back to her work and Archer headed for the source of the noise.  
  
Stopping at the corner entrance to the engineering workstation, Archer was greeted by a floor completely covered with an assortment of objects, half of which he couldn't even begin to identify.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" he asked his friend.  
  
Trip Tucker didn't bother looking up. "I'm lookin' fer somthin'."  
  
"I gathered that," said Archer wide eyed and shaking his head. "What exactly is it your looking for?"  
  
"It's gotta be in here somewhere," said the engineer who either didn't hear Archer's question or chose to ignore it while he looked for his all consuming object.  
  
"Ah ha! Here it is!" exclaimed Tucker holding up a long cylindrical device. He wielded it in Archer's direction like it was the holy grail, but Archer failed to see the significance of the object or for that matter, what it was.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What is it?" said the engineer in mock offense. "This is grand daddy Tucker's very own spanner. It was the first tool he got when he worked the old oil rings off the coast of Florida. Yes sir, this ole baby never let him down."  
  
Archer shook his head. "Thanks for the family history lesson. What do you need it for?"  
  
"I got a coupling sequencer with this baby's name on it," grinned the engineer.  
  
Archer gave his friend a questioning look before he replied. "I don't know who to feel more sorry for.you or the coupling sequencer."  
  
Tucker flipped the spanner in his hand. "I wouldn't put my money on the sequencer if I were you."  
  
"Not me," chuckled Archer. He was glad the engineer was in such a good mood. He knew Tucker had been having nightmares and had even become the ship's resident insomniac. It was only through the efforts of Phlox and T'Pol that he was making any headway with either and the captain was grateful that his chief engineer was smiling again.  
  
"Trip, I need a progress report."  
  
Tucker shook his head. "We're getting' there Capn'," said the engineer as looked at several of his work crew pulling of an ODN unit. We're still on schedule. Eight hours to get everything realigned. Seven if I get that coupler off in the next five minutes."  
  
"Oh, well then don't let me keep you," said Archer in mock apology.  
  
He turned to head for the exit, but stopped and turned back when Tucker called out.  
  
"Capn'.I heard Capn' Soma was on that ship we pulled aboard."  
  
"That's right," nodded Archer studying the engineer.  
  
"I heard he got banged up pretty bad?" said Tucker. Archer looked at Trip for a moment. He wondered if Trip knew or he was just worrying about his one time commander. He wondered the same thing about T'Pol. Archer hated time travel.  
  
"He's gonna be alright Trip," smiled Archer. "He's resting in sickbay."  
  
Tucker bit his lower lip and nodded. "That's a relief.he's a good man."  
  
"I'll let you get back to your work, Trip," said Archer as turned and headed for the door.  
  
Tucker waited till Archer had left before he let out a sigh and he closed his eyes. Standing there for a moment, he gathered his resolve and taking a deep breath he opened his eyes and gripping granddaddy Tucker's spanner as he headed back to the coupling sequencer panel.  
  
Phlox leaned over one of the cages that he used as a makeshift home for one of several variety of unique specimen's he kept in his menagerie. Making small popping sounds with his mouth the doctor dropped several small brown pellets of dubious origin into the leaf-covered cage. Almost immediately a similar popping noise emanated from the cage and a broad grin formed on Phlox's face as he stood up.  
  
As he moved on to another container, the doors to his sickbay opened and he turned his head to be greeted by.  
  
"T'Pol," said the doctor as the Vulcan entered the room, "and what can I do for you Sub-Commander?"  
  
"Captain Archer has requested an injury report," answered T'Pol as she looked around the room. "He wishes to know if any crewmembers suffered severe injuries and will be unable to assume their duties."  
  
Phlox gave T'Pol a slight smile. "You may tell the Captain that with the exception of Ensign Delgada, who received a plasma burn on her arm, there were only minor injuries. Everyone is cleared for full duty."  
  
T'Pol looked at Phlox a moment, acknowledging his report. But the Vulcan made no move to leave, prompting Phlox to inquire if she needed something more.  
  
"Was there something else, Sub-Commander?"  
  
She looked at Phlox hesitantly. As a Vulcan, she considered her personal affairs to be for her alone and not for the eyes and ears of others. However, this was a different matter entirely and one she knew she could not simply avoid sharing.  
  
"I wish to know Captain Soma's condition," she replied crisply.  
  
Phlox considered his answer for a moment, remembering a promise he had made to the Captain the last time Soma was aboard. Actually, it was more than a promise.it was a standing order.  
  
Phlox cleared his throat. "Captain Soma is resting. I've been giving him injections to increase his electrolyte levels along with the copper levels in the synthetic blood I used to stabilize him when he came aboard. I'm confident that he will make a full recovery."  
  
T'Pol's eyes darted as she considered the doctor's assessment. After a moment she looked back at Phlox and asked. "May I see him?"  
  
"He's sleeping," answered Phlox pausing, "but I don't see why you can't have look."  
  
Phlox motioned his arm in the direction of a large isolation curtain. He walked over to it with T'Pol following slowly. Grabbing the curtain, he slowly pulled it open trying not to disturb his patient. As the curtain slid open, T'Pol craned her neck, peering in at the sleeping Vulcan on the bio-bed.  
  
She stared at him for a moment. He looked so peaceful, almost fragile laying on the bio-bed, a white sheet covering his lower body. So very different from the take-charge man she had first met. A man she had been at odds with until they managed to resolve their differences.  
  
Phlox watched T'Pol as she looked at Soma. He saw the worried expression on the female Vulcan and he wished there were something more he could do.  
  
"I'm sure Captain Soma appreciates you looking in on him," said Phlox sympathetically "After all your Enterprise's resident Vulcan and."  
  
"You may drop the pretense doctor," she said cutting him off. "We both know he is my son"  
  
Phlox looked at her, unable to conceal his surprise. He considered what she had just revealed and where that now left him with Soma's standing order not to reveal his lineage to any of the crew. What perplexed him even more was how she knew. Had Soma told her? he thought. No, he wouldn't have given him such an explicit order only to circumvent it himself. Then something else occurred to Phlox and he found himself uttering it out loud  
  
"The mind-meld"  
  
T'Pol merely nodded her head affirming the doctors hypothesis.  
  
"Then it's true," he said. "Vulcans do share one another's consciousness' during such an intimate joining." He had read everything he could find on the subject, which wasn't much. Vulcans were an exceptionally private race and even more so when it came to such an intimate act. He had tried to learn whatever he could after T'Pol's unfortunate dealings with the Vulcan Tolaris. What the man had done to her was considered no less than rape in many cultures. T'Pol had never said very much about the matter and Phlox knew better than to pry into a Vulcan's private affairs. He felt even greater anxiety for putting T'Pol in a position where she had to participate in a mind-meld once again. Though it was to save Captain Soma.  
  
Phlox looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry T'Pol."  
  
This time the Vulcan was the one who gave Phlox a questioning look.  
  
"I'm sorry I forced you to engage in another mind-meld," said the doctor.  
  
T'Pol's brow shot up. "There was no forcing on your part doctor. My son was injured and you sought out the only logical way to save him. For that I will always be grateful doctor."  
  
Phlox gave the Vulcan a smile. Vulcan logic to the end, he thought. Then he considered his next question carefully. If she knew Soma was her son did she also know about Commander Tucker? He considered it a moment and then reasoned that she must. The mind-meld would have given her that knowledge as well, he mused.  
  
"Does.Does Commander Tucker know?" he asked point blankly.  
  
T'Pol looked down at Soma. "No.at least not that I am aware of."  
  
Phlox considered this and shook his head. "I must apologize once again Sub- Commander. If I had known that you were aware of the relationship that you and Commander Tucker will one day have, I would not have come to you for help in aiding the commander with his insomnia."  
  
"Once again doctor, you were merely pursuing the most logical course of action," she said correcting him. "The commander required an alternative method of treatment. You sought out someone you knew could administer it."  
  
"Maybe, but I could have tried other methods before coming to you," responded Phlox. "I didn't bother because I was confident the Vulcan neuro-pressure would alleviate the commander's problems and.given that I was aware of your.future relationship.I did not see any harm in the obvious intimacy involved in the treatment."  
  
T'Pol considered what the doctor had just said. She did not approve of the often, intimate interest the ship's physician took in the ship's crew. However, she trusted the doctor as her caregiver and he had always done an exemplary job, enough to warrant this indiscretion on his part to be overlooked.  
  
"Doctor, while I do not appreciate having my life decided for me in advance," she explained, "I do not place blame on anyone for my having that knowledge. To do so would be illogical. If the future dictates that Commander Tucker and I are to form an intimate relationship then that will be between he and I .at our own choosing."  
  
Phlox gave the Vulcan a smile. He had never noticed it before, but it was his mother that Soma's straightforward personality came from. He was as much his mother's son as he was his father's.  
  
"I will give Captain Archer your report on the crew injuries," said T'Pol curtly as she turned to leave. Stopping, she paused and looked back at Phlox. "I leave my son in your capable hands doctor."  
  
Turning she headed out the double doors, letting them close behind her as Phlox looked over at the sleeping Vulcan.  
  
"You've got quite a mother there, Captain."  
  
TBC. 


	6. Enemy of the State 6

Title: "Enemy of the State" 6 Author: Quills Contact: the_quill_pen@yahoo.com Series: ENT Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story. Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P, So angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure Summary: The starship Enterprise is on a desperate mission to save Earth from the mysterious Xindi. While searching for the weapon the Xindi intend to use against Earth, Captain Archer and his crew are reunited with their friend from the future, Captain Soma , who brings news of an even more sinister plot by a Xindi faction involving the Vulcans, which threatens not only Earth, but also the entire galaxy. Now it is up to Archer and his crew, with the help of Soma, to unravel the Xindi plot and prevent Earth and the galaxy from falling at the feet of their greatest threat.Vulcan . ***Special note: This story takes place after the season three episode, "Carpenter Street", but before the episode "Harbinger".  
  
Malcolm Reed looked up from his station as his blew out an air of frustration. He had spent the better part of three hours reconfiguring the tactical sensor net. This was after replacing both phase cannon units, with the back up's he had insisted Starfleet equip Enterprise with. After the installation, he had discovered the entire tactical sensor net calibrations had been wiped; a result of the Enterprise's torpedo detonating right in front of the ship. The phase canons now had the default calibration settings that they had when they first left the space yard almost three years ago. He was back to square one.  
  
Hoshi Sato looked up from her communications station and gave Lieutenant Reed a wry smile. She liked Malcolm Reed. He was a bit stuffy, but he could be a nice guy. When he loosened up.  
  
"Still working on the phase cannons?" asked the young ensign, a genuine sympathetic tone to her voice.  
  
"It's a bloody mess," swore Reed as he leaned over the tactical console. The armory officer shook his head in frustration. "It'll take days, if not weeks, before I can get the phase cannons back to their original settings."  
  
"Your too much of a perfectionist Malcolm," countered Hoshi, knowing Reed's by the book attitude when it came getting things done right. "Do the best you can."  
  
"The Captain wants the weapons back online," said Reed, a serious look on his face, "and I'm going to get them as close to our original settings as I can." He jabbed his finger at a console key and waited a second.then shook his head in exasperation when the simulation came up 45 degrees off target. "As it stands right now, Enterprise might be able to hit the broad side of a barn; if it was an exceptionally big barn."  
  
Looking up at Hoshi, he added. "We might end up needing them."  
  
"You think we're in for a fight?" the question was posed by Travis Mayweather. The young helmsman spun around from his console and looked over at Reed.  
  
The lieutenant frowned and shook his head. "I hope not.not with the phase cannons in their current condition. But if the shape Captain Soma was in, when he came out of that space ship, is any indication.then we'd better be ready."  
  
Travis nodded his head as he gave Reed a somber look. "I wonder how Captain Soma is doing." Mayweather was fond of the Vulcan captain. In truth, most of the crew had taken a liking to Soma for the very brief time he was their acting captain. But Travis felt he owed Soma. Like Captain Archer, Soma believed in the ensign, even when Travis didn't believe in himself. Soma had given Travis a stern lecture on the merits of a good officer as well as some friendly advice. Travis had not forgotten.  
  
"Hoshi, anything new on his condition?" asked Reed.  
  
Hoshi shook her head. A concerned look overcame her normally bright and cheerful expression. "No.I heard he was still unconscious. Oh.I hope he's ok."  
  
Reed's own somber expression shifted and his brow went completely up as a mischievous grin formed on his lips. "Did you hear that Travis?"  
  
Mayweather glanced over at Reed. Clearly he knew where Reed was going with this and not one to pass up the chance to lighten the atmosphere, he agreed with the tactical officer. "Yes.Yes I did."  
  
"What?" replied a dumbfounded Hoshi Sato.  
  
"I do believe a certain communications officer is sweet about a certain Vulcan captain," said Reed letting the words slide off his tongue.  
  
Travis just grinned at the suggestion, but nodded in agreement as he glanced from Reed to Hoshi.  
  
"Now wait a minute.," Hoshi began in protest.  
  
Reed leaned over his console as he gave the ensign a smile. "And if I recall correctly, she was very interested in the captain's tattoo when the four of us were in decon.in our skivvies."  
  
Reed looked to Travis who was trying not to laugh. When he looked back at Hoshi, the ensign shot Reed a burning stare. But the tactical officer continued to smile at her pleasantly.  
  
"Not to mention the kiss," added Travis.  
  
Hoshi's head snapped over in the direction of the ship's helm as she looked at the helmsman in embarrassed shock. "Travis!"  
  
"That's right," said Reed in elation, "that's right. Didn't a certain someone get a goodbye kiss?"  
  
Hoshi's cheeks turned a bright crimson as she looked down at her console. She remembered very vividly what the two men were talking about. Captain Soma was preparing to return to his own Enterprise. Before leaving, he said his goodbyes to the bridge crew and when he had gotten to Hoshi, he had leaned down and kissed the communications officer. The kiss wasn't passionate. In fact, it was rather chaste and sweet. His lips had touched the side of her cheek, gently brushing past the edge of her mouth.  
  
"Travis? Did you get a goodbye kiss?"  
  
"Not a one," replied the helmsman smiling.  
  
"And I know all I got was a bloody handshake," added Reed grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Hoshi looked at Reed with genuine anger. He was making fun of her. Maybe he isn't such a nice guy," she thought. She didn't really believe that, but that didn't stop her from expressing her thoughts vocally.  
  
"Maybe Captain Soma just knows how to treat a lady!" snapped Hoshi. She hadn't meant to be so defensive, but the truth was she had, had a crush on Soma and Reed was treading on a special moment.  
  
Reed's smile disappeared. He could tell he had gone to far. He could tell that her last remark was directed at him. He had hurt her feelings and now he regretted it. Why did I bother carrying it so far, he thought. I like Captain Soma. I like Hoshi. That last thought caught Reed off guard. He looked over at the angry ensign and gave her an apologetic smile. Hoshi's own features softened slightly and she allowed herself a slight smile.  
  
Travis Mayweather was taking the entire scene in. He glanced back and forth waiting for one of them to say something as they both stared back at one another. He could see that they were both exchanging something unspoken that was on the verge of coming out. But after a moment, Reed turned back to his console doing his best to ignore the smile Hoshi was giving him.  
  
"Well, I'll say this for Captain Soma," said Reed grasping for something to divert attention from himself. "He seems like a regular ladies man. Just like." But he stopped before completing the sentence as a very odd thought came to his mind.  
  
"Like who?" asked Travis wondering why the armory officer stopped.  
  
"No.forget it," said Reed shaking his head. "A thought just popped into my head."  
  
"Oh really.well I guess it has to happen now and again," said Hoshi giving Reed a smile. For his part, Reed accepted the return barb gracefully and gave the ensign a mock wounded smile.  
  
"No, come on," said Travis again, "give." The ensign wasn't going to let Reed off the hook so easily.  
  
"I just thought that he was a lot like.Captain Archer," Reed said shrugging his shoulders. "He's dynamic, straight forward, a hard hitting commander.then I remembered.he's also half human."  
  
Travis chewed on what the tactical officer had just said. It took the ensign a few moments to make the connection, but when he did, his brow shot up in astonishment. "What! You think."  
  
The two officers looked at each other for a minute. It was almost as if they were telepathically exchanging thoughts over the matter. Travis was the first one to voice what they were both thinking.  
  
"But the only Vulcan the Captain is even on friendly terms with is."  
  
"Exactly," said Reed shaking his head ruefully. "I said it was ridiculous."  
  
"That is kind of crazy," said Travis as he scratched his head. "The Captain and T'Pol."  
  
Hoshi had been listening to what Reed and Travis had been saying. The whole idea seemed absurd to her. She couldn't even conceive of Captain Archer with a subordinate, even T'Pol. Maybe it was how the ensign looked up to the Captain that made the whole thing seems so absurd. As she shook her head a thought of her own came to the front of her mind and without intending to she spoke it out loud.  
  
"You know he looks a little bit like Trip."  
  
Both Reed and Travis turned towards Hoshi.  
  
"Oh come on," snorted Reed as he rolled his eyes.  
  
Travis shook his head. "Not Commander Tucker."  
  
"What.What did I say?"  
  
"Commander Tucker and the Sub-Commander?" said Reed "No bloody way."  
  
"But I didn't." replied Hoshi defensively. "All I said is that he looked a little like Trip. That's all."  
  
"Trip and T'Pol are like fire and gasoline," explained Reed. "You don't store them close together."  
  
Hoshi shook her head. She let Reed have the last word, mostly because she agreed with the armory officer, Trip and T'Pol together? She couldn't see it. They fought like cats and dogs. Still, Soma does have a striking resemblance to Commander Tucker. Hoshi thought. "But Malcolm's right.it is crazy."  
  
"Besides, I think the Commander is interested in one of the female M.A.C.O.s," added Reed.  
  
"Really, which one," asked Travis.  
  
"He didn't say," replied Reed shaking his head. "He just mentioned one of them had flirted with him in the turbo lift."  
  
Suddenly the sound of the turbo lift doors sliding open prompted the three bridge officers to turn back to their stations, briefly glancing up to see Captain Archer and T'Pol enter the bridge. T'Pol took up her position at the science station, giving Hoshi Sato a brief glance that made the ensign decidedly nervous.  
  
Archer rounded the upper deck and stopped at the tactical station. Lieutenant Reed swallowed as he glanced from Hoshi to Archer. "Captain," was all Reed could get out.  
  
"Mr. Reed?" said the captain in clipped tone.  
  
"Sir?" replied Reed a bit more nervously than he had intended. Had the captain or T'Pol heard any of the conversation the three bridge officers were having?  
  
"Do you have a status report for me?" asked Archer, uncertain what was wrong with his armory officer.  
  
"Oh.uh yes sir.I do sir" replied Reed as he allowed himself to relax slightly. "I've been aligning the phase cannon targeting system. It won't be back to the original calibration without several days of field-testing, but I'm trying to get them as accurate as possible in the time frame you've given.sir." Reed sucked in a breath as he tried to calm down.  
  
Archer looked at Reed for a moment. "Are you alright Lieutenant?"  
  
"Fine sir," replied Reed. "Just anxious to get the phase cannons calibrated."  
  
"Good," said Archer shaking his head. "Continue making the calibrations. I want them as accurate as possible."  
  
"Understood Captain."  
  
"Captain," interrupted Hoshi, "its Doctor Phlox."  
  
Archer stepped down to the lower command deck and tapped the comm. button on his chair. "Yes, Doctor."  
  
"Captain, you wanted to know when Captain Soma was awake," replied the Denobulan.  
  
Archer glanced at T'Pol who was listening intently. "Is he able to talk?"  
  
"I'd say he's insistent about it Captain," said Phlox. "He's asking to see you."  
  
"I'm on my way." Archer hit the comm. button then looked up at T'Pol. "Your with me."  
  
T'Pol gave Archer a surprised look. "Captain, would it not be more prudent for me to continue gathering sensor information?"  
  
Archer shook his head. "It'll keep T'Pol. Right now, we need answers from Captain Soma and I need him as lucent as possible."  
  
"I fail to see how my presence."  
  
"He needs a familiar face to keep him grounded."  
  
T'Pol considered the captain's statement. Did the captain know? She couldn't be certain. He had not given any indication that he did know. Perhaps his reference to a 'familiar face' was meant purely on a professional level. Even the emotionally charged Captain Archer was known to use the wisdom of logic, much to T'Pol's dismay. "Of course Captain, an extremely logical decision."  
  
"No need to get insulting," smiled the captain as he headed up the steps towards the turbo lift. "Mr. Reed, you have the bridge."  
  
TBC.  
  
For those readers interested, I have created a little bio page for Captain Soma along with a picture of our redoubtable captain.  
  
***copy and paste this link..geocities does not allow hot linking*** 


	7. Enemy of the State 7

Title: "Enemy of the State" 7 Author: Quills Contact: the_quill_pen@yahoo.com Series: ENT Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story. Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P, So angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure Summary: The starship Enterprise is on a desperate mission to save Earth from the mysterious Xindi. While searching for the weapon the Xindi intend to use against Earth, Captain Archer and his crew are reunited with their friend from the future, Captain Soma , who brings news of an even more sinister plot by a Xindi faction involving the Vulcans, which threatens not only Earth, but also the entire galaxy. Now it is up to Archer and his crew, with the help of Soma, to unravel the Xindi plot and prevent Earth and the galaxy from falling at the feet of their greatest threat.Vulcan . ***Special note: This story takes place after the season three episode, "Carpenter Street", but before the episode "Harbinger".  
  
Archer brushed past the sickbay doors as they slid open. T'Pol followed several steps behind her captain as she noted the heightened agitated state Archer was in. She had observed the captain's stress level had increased by thirty six percent since they had undertaken the search for the Xindi weapon. In fact, the entire crew's stress levels were sharply up. But Captain Archer's stress level was higher than any other crewmember. T'Pol had spoken to Phlox about the matter, but the doctor had told her the captain was being extremely reticent about taking any kind of sedatives. In Archer's own words Phlox told her, iI'll relax once this mission is complete. Until then.I need to have a clear head./i  
  
Archer hurried towards the isolation room Phlox had placed Soma. He needed answers from his Vulcan counterpart and waiting for them was not something Jonathan Archer was about to do. There was already to much at stake and with an new unknown danger awaiting them, it was vital Archer find out what Soma knew. But before he made it to the isolation ward entrance, Phlox stepped in front of him, blocking Archer's way.  
  
"Captain, before you go in there."  
  
Archer gave Phlox a hard look. He iwasn't/i in the mood for this again. "Doctor, I thought we settled this."  
  
T'Pol caught up to Archer, but stopped when she saw Phlox standing in the doorway. Listening intently, she heard Archer's last comment and wondered just what it was the captain and doctor had isettled /i.  
  
"Captain, all I'm asking is that you keep in mind that Captain Soma is still in a weakened condition," explained the doctor, trying to make his point with Archer. "iHe/i may be willing to talk, but that doesn't mean he's ready."  
  
Archer looked at Phlox and then turned to T'Pol. The female Vulcan gave him a cool and impassive stare, but her eyes betrayed her true thoughts. He could see a flash of concern for the Vulcan captain. Archer wondered, once again, how much T'Pol knew or even suspected about Soma. Either way, he knew it was only her loyalty to him that kept her from siding with Phlox.  
  
The captain nodded slowly at T'Pol as he addressed Phlox. "You have my word doctor." T'Pol remained a masque of calm and dispassion, but as before he could see the relief in her large brown eyes.  
  
Phlox gave Archer a slight smile as he stepped aside. The human captain never ceased to amaze the Denoubulon physician. It was one of the reasons Phlox had elected to stay with the iEnterprise/i during her mission into the Expanse. For all of Archer's faults, the human captain was a genuinely good man and, in the end, he always overcame his own adversities, enabling him to make the right decision.  
  
Entering the isolation room, Archer saw the lone occupied bio-bed, with a tired and worried looking Captain Soma propped up against the bed's elevated back. As soon as Soma saw Archer, he straightened and a look of alert calm came over his features.  
  
"Captain," said Archer politely. "I have some questions I'd like to ask you." Archer glanced over at Phlox. "Are you sure your up to it?"  
  
The Vulcan nodded his head. "Yes, sir," he replied. "It's important you hear what I have to tell you."  
  
Archer pulled up a stool, sitting down as he nodded at Soma.  
  
Soma took a deep breath, pursing his lips. iWhere should I start? /i he thought; Then it seemed obvious. The beginning.  
  
Soma stepped over the adjacent seat and dropped down into the co-pilot's chair. T'Cel followed him taking a seat in the pilot's chair to his left. In front of them was a large curved view port that afforded a view of the iEnterprise-C/i, just aft and starboard of the Starfleet vessel. Soma looked out at his ship as streaks of warp distorted starlight passed by. Both the iEnterprise/i and the temporal shuttle were at a sustained warp six point two.  
  
He smiled ruefully as he stared at his ship. He hated to leave her. Rachel Garrett was a first rate XO and the ship was in good hands, but Soma couldn't help feeling that he was leaving his child unattended. He knew it was a ridiculous feeling and he chalked it up to that time old illness many a ship captain has fallen ill to and for which there was no cure.love of his ship.  
  
Seeking a distraction, Soma looked inside the cockpit of the shuttle. He could see a number of glossy black panels on either side of the cabin and running along the front of the view screen. They looked like instrument panels but Soma couldn't see any lights or interface buttons. Looking over at T'Cel, he gave the female Vulcan a slight smile as he let his eyes move over the ship's cabin."  
  
T'Cel arched a brow as she gave Soma a sideways glance. She attributed his curiosity to a precocious child being shown some new and interesting puzzle to solve. She decided she would give Soma what humans called, "the fifty cent tour". Waving her hand across the glossy black panel in front over her, it instantly lit up with a rainbow of colors highlighting a number of display panels and what looked to Soma like interface systems.  
  
T'Cel passed her hand over a section of the board and a two-dimensional screen spread open in the center of the view port. Soma studied the screen as a stream of data flowed down it.  
  
"What you are seeing is the interface to the ship's temporal coordinate system," explained T'Cel. "From this panel or voice activation, any time period may be selected and input for travel or observation."  
  
Soma gave her a smile. "Show me?"  
  
T'Cel turned to the data screen as she considered what point in time she should choose. Logically, as an example, any one would do as well as another, but T'Cel decided she would show Soma something relevant and applicable to him personally. Then a thought occurred to her and she prompted the computer. "Computer, temporal display.Terran calendar.April 16, 2156."  
  
The data screen suddenly changed and a voice prompt from the computer sounded. "Specify please."  
  
Soma snapped his head towards T'Cel. The voice sounded like it was right next to him and not coming from some localized speaker. T'Cel glanced at Soma and he could swear he caught her smiling. No doubt, his being startled by the shuttle's computer voice amused her. Even in his own time, when technology had become rooted in everyday life activities, a person could distinguish a computer voice from a living being and be able to tell where that voice was coming from. It was just another example of how even the most cutting edge technology is eventually relegated to obsolescence.  
  
"Starfleet vessel Enterprise.1030 hours.Captain's ready room.standard view reference." answered T'Cel.  
  
Soma looked at the Vulcan curiously. iWhy does that sound familiar?/i he thought. Turning towards the data display he could see the stream of information had changed once again. This time to what looked like a video image.  
  
Soma could see a person was moving across a room. It was a man. Soma recognized him immediately. It was Captain Archer. Apparently he was speaking to someone outside the frame. Then the image panned and Soma's brow shot up. It was T'Pol, she had just entered the room and stood at attention; she handed Archer a padd.  
  
Suddenly it occurred to Soma just what he was watching and a smile formed on his lips as the image panned to a third person in the room. He could see a smile on the man's face as he spoke.  
  
"I took a shower this morning," said the man. "How 'bout you Cap'n?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Archer said trying to restrain the urge to laugh. "This is Commander Charles Tucker III.Sub-Commander T'Pol."  
  
Soma watched as the man Archer had just introduced, stood up and approached T'Pol. Hand extended, the man smiled. "Trip.call me Trip,"  
  
T'Pol glanced at Tucker and then briefly at the hand he offered her. "I'll try to remember that," she said coolly as she turned back to Archer.  
  
"Freeze image," said T'Cel.  
  
Soma turned to T'Cel, a wide grin on his face. "I always wondered what that was like.their first time meeting."  
  
"It would appear your mother was not very taken with her future husband."  
  
Soma nodded as he continued to smile. "Well, my father had a way of disarming even the most reticent of women," explained the captain. "It's a family trait."  
  
T'Cel gave him a cursory glance. "Indeed."  
  
Soma looked back at the still image of his parents and then a thought occurred to him. "How did you know the exact date my parents met?"  
  
T'Cel glanced at Soma and then looked back at her instruments. "I make is it a practice to be thoroughly informed of the history of any individual I am assigned to," she replied curtly. She glanced at him one more from the corner of her eye and chided herself for the awkwardness of it.  
  
"I see," said Soma in way that made it obvious he didn't believe T'Cel's convenient explanation. "Thank you."  
  
"You are quite welcome," replied T'Cel turning back to her display panel. "What you were seeing was not a video image as you might suspect, but an actual point in time that the ship's temporal sensors are able to locate and observe."  
  
Soma's brow furrowed as he looked at the image in confusion. "If that's so then why can't we simply observe the time-stream from here?"  
  
"Unfortunately, the temporal plane is multi-dimensional," explained T'Pol. "There are numerous variations to a given event. The history of our universe is an interwoven tapestry of just one of each of those variations to a given event."  
  
"So.what you might see for a given event," said Soma. "May not actually be an event in our universe."  
  
"Or it may be an event that has been changed," added T'Cel.  
  
"This is going to be like finding a needle in a haystack," sighed the captain.  
  
"Unless the change is sweeping and wide spread," replied T'Cel. "Your analogy is correct."  
  
Soma watched T'Cel wave her hand over a display in the upper right hand section of the main panel. The display information changed. Suddenly a cascade of light appeared across the shuttle's view port, coalescing into a two-dimensional map with points running along a line crossing from one end of the image to the other.  
  
Soma stared at the map intently. It didn't look like any star chart he had ever seen. The translucent map showed a light green grid pattern that was cross-sectioned by a second red grid pattern. A winding yellow line traversed the entire distance of the map with blue points of light dotting all across the grid.  
  
"A time-stream map?" said Soma questioningly.  
  
T'Cel raised a brow. "Very good Captain."  
  
He gave her a smile and nodded his head at her.  
  
"This is a two dimensional extrapolation of the course we need to follow on our investigation of the time stream." She reached out and touched the closest point to Soma. Instantly the image zoomed in on the point and then re-expanded out for a close up of that single point in the time-stream.  
  
"This is one hundred years prior to your century," she explained as Soma studied the map. He could see streams of data cascading down as three- dimensional representations of people, ships and planets streamed past him.  
  
He turned away from the map to look at T'Cel. "Any particular reason for this point in time?  
  
"It is as good a place as any to begin," she replied approximating what she believed to be a shrug. "I have also selected a sector of space one-half of a light year outside of Vulcan space. Our appearance should attract little attention and we may proceed to Vulcan with dispatch."  
  
Soma nodded and turned back to the map. T'Cel left the image open for Soma to study as she waved her hand across a second display panel on her board. A moment later, the computer voice filled the cabin. "Coordinates entered. Temporal-shuttle is now prepared for temporal jump to time cluster A- 198760, Terran year 2233."  
  
"Initiate temporal jump," responded T'Cel.  
  
"Wait.don't I need to strap myself in or something?" asked Soma half joking and half serious.  
  
T'Cel gave him a puzzled look. She often found his human expressions fascinating while at other times she failed to comprehend their meaning. "Why would you wish to do such a thing?"  
  
"I don't know," replied Soma "I suppose I'm just being overly cautious about my first time-jump in a temporal shuttle."  
  
T'Cel raised her brow. "We have already made the jump," she replied coolly.  
  
Soma's own brow shot up. "That was it?" he said not hiding his dismay.  
  
T'Cel cocked her head towards the captain. "You were expecting some pyrotechnic display?"  
  
"Well.yes, I guess I was," answered Soma a little disappointed. In truth, he had always enjoyed the visual display that a ship going to warp made. Looking out the view port he could see the iEnterprise/i was no longer there and even the star configurations were different.  
  
"This vessel operates on the same principle as our hand held devices," explained T'Cel as she checked the data display that now appeared in front of the view port. "The primary purpose of the shuttle is to allow a temporal agent to travel through a given time period under conventional methods, if required."  
  
"Takes all the romance out of the trip," replied Soma. "When this mission is over, remind me to show you the warp trails ships leave passing through gas clouds surrounding the Murasaki 312 quasar. They're something else."  
  
T'Cel gave Soma a questioning glance.  
  
The captain gave her a smile, "From a scientific standpoint that is."  
  
She nodded at the captain and looked away as his gaze lingered on her. She did not dislike the captain looking at her. In fact, she found that, regardless of her Vulcan training, she found the thought of him looking at her so intently to be.ipleasurable/i.  
  
As she checked the arrival coordinates for verification, a thought crossed her mind and disregarding her urge to suppress it, she consciously chose to voice it.  
  
"Jonathan, may I ask you something?" she said as she continued to study her panel readout.  
  
Soma nodded his head. "Go ahead."  
  
"Why have you never taken a mate?"  
  
His brow shot up in that way all Vulcans seemed to when given some curious query. iWhy is she asking?/i he wondered. It was certainly not something she had asked him before. He chose to answer her question with a question. "Do you mean bonded or gotten married?"  
  
"Either," she clarified.  
  
Soma considered the question and more importantly, his answer to it. He liked T'Cel and he was fairly certain the Vulcan female was interested in him as well. They had done this dance before but never quite so directly. He wondered if now was the time to address how they both felt. He might not have the opportunity later and seemed as if T'Cel was trying her Vulcan best to steer the two of them in that direction. "Well.I suppose I could say the right woman never came along," he replied. "But the truth is I'm married to my career.What about you? Were you ever bonded?"  
  
"My parents bonded me when I was young," replied T'Cel. "When the time came for my mate and I to complete the ritual, I declined."  
  
Soma looked at her curiously. He wasn't as surprised at her choice to not complete the bonding as he was at her willingness to tell him. For as long as Soma knew the female Vulcan, she had always remained a mystery to him. Perhaps that was part of his attraction to her.  
  
"I found that the universe had more to offer me than a life with a bondmate could."  
  
"That sounds vaguely familiar," he said smiling as he considered the choice his own mother had made so long ago. "Do you ever have any regrets?"  
  
T'Cel considered the question. Most people had regrets about one thing or another in their life. It mattered little if you were Vulcan or human or any of the many species that existed in the universe. "I do not regret the choices I have made, but.I-I would like to find.someone to share my life with," she said looking at Soma as she completed the sentence.  
  
"T'Cel." Soma said softly as he met her gaze. The two Vulcans studied each other intently. Slowly, they drifted closer until their warm breath intermingled. Vulcan lips gently brushed against Vulcan lips.  
  
Soma jerked back in startled surprise as a blaring alarm sounded in the cockpit.  
  
"What's that?" he asked as T'Cel swung around to her display panel.  
  
"Proximity sensor alarm," she answered as she viewed the data streaming across the panel. "An object is dropping out of warp near our position."  
  
"Object?" said Soma in surprise. "Not a ship?"  
  
"It is too large to be a ship, it must."  
  
T'Cel's words were cut of as the shuttle lurched violently. The tiny shuttle started to spin and tumble along its axis as the display panels in the cockpit faded in and out. Soma grabbed the display board in front of him as he tried to steady himself.  
  
"Systems are overloading," reported T'Cel as she desperately tried to regain control of the craft.  
  
Soma felt like a fish out of water. He didn't know this technology well enough to be of any real help and the one person who did was having little success. He struggled to remain upright as the centripetal forces exerted by the shuttles own artificial gravity were forcing him back into his seat. He remembered old Earth pilots called them g-forces and without pressure suits even two Vulcans of superior strength and constitution wouldn't last long at a sustained threshold.  
  
As the ship continued to be rocked and buffeted, the captain glanced out the view port. The normally open expanse of space was a distortion of shimmering starlight that was having a vertigo effect on the starship captain. Tasting bile in his mouth, Soma forced himself to remain focused as he looked out the viewport again. Almost instantly he squeezed his eyes shut as the effect of vertigo magnified.  
  
"T'Cel?" he called out, but the Vulcan woman didn't respond. Soma gritted his teeth. He had to assume she had blacked-out as he was about to do. His mind was becoming unfocused as he could feel himself losing consciousness. His last thoughts were a struggle to remain conscious. He didn't know this technology but he was counting on it having at least the same counter measure in case of an emergency.  
  
"Computer.thrusters!" he shouted. "Fire emergency thrusters!" For a long moment, no response came and then the computer voice replied. "Emergency thrusters firing."  
  
The ship suddenly lurched as it assumed a new direction. The spinning effect began to slow and Soma opened his eyes as his head pounded from the rush of blood. The internal lighting of the shuttle continued to wink on and off forcing Soma to rub his eyes as he tried to focus. Weakly, he looked over at T'Cel. The Vulcan woman was unconscious, but appeared to be un-injured. He leaned over and gently shook her.  
  
As she opened her eyes, she sucked in a breathe of air and gasped. At first Soma thought it was the sudden shock of waking up after being violently rendered unconscious. But after a moment, he could see that she was staring out the view port. He had not bothered looking out it since the shipped had come to rest. He followed the line of her gaze opened his mouth in shock  
  
"Oh my god," said Soma as he looked out the view port.  
  
The entire view port was obscured by a large mass that Soma knew could only be the hull of some immensely large vessel. He looked down at T'Cel's instruments. If he was reading them correctly, they were at least five hundred kilometers from the vessel and it still obscured their view. The vessel was sleek and black. Not in a beautiful way, like the Andorian corsairs but in a threatening and menacing way. A ship like that could have only one purpose.to threaten. He could see long garish iarms/i coming out of what looked like the font end of the vessel. Those arms looked far from friendly and though Soma had no way of knowing, he was certain they were weapons of unimaginable power.  
  
"That.ship.is immense," said T'Cel swallowing hard.  
  
"We must have been in its gravity field!" he said. "It's so large it generates its own gravitational force. We have to get away from it before we're pulled into it. The shuttle will be crushed against its hull."  
  
T'Cel moved her hand over the display panel and a weak chirp sounded. "Engines are not responding," said T'Cel checking her system boards. "We have minimal power."  
  
Soma could hear a new sound in the cockpit and noticed a light flashing on the far console.  
  
"We are receiving a transmission," she said.  
  
Soma nodded. "Let's see it."  
  
T'Cel tapped a panel on her display board and an image appeared on the data screen. ".have entered restricted space. You are ordered to surrender your vessel in the name of the Alliance."  
  
Soma studied the Vulcan on the screen. Physically he looked like a Vulcan: shallow eyes and angular features that most Vulcans had along with the ever present pointed ears and arched brow. However, his hair was not of the standard Vulcan style, which is an expression of the Vulcan belief that physical beauty was transitory and therefore a waste of energy. He had dark black curly locks that were tied in the back in a que. He wore a black buttoned up jack with a silver sash crossing his chest, which gave the suggestion that he belonged to some elite group or unit.  
  
"You will power down your vessel," said the dark clad Vulcan "and prepare to be tractored by the Vulcan battle platform iVortac./i"  
  
Soma looked at T'Cel in surprise. "Vulan battle platform?" he mouthed. T'Cel shared her fellow Vulcan's confusion.  
  
"Can we respond?" he asked.  
  
She checked her instrument and then nodded. "We have audio capability only."  
  
"Put me through," he said  
  
T'Cel moved her hand over her instruments and then looked back at Soma, giving the captain a brief nod.  
  
"This is Captain Soma, we did not mean to violate restricted space. If you."  
  
"We have scanned your vessel," said the Vulcan cutting him off. "The fact that your Vulcan is the only thing that has saved you from immediate destruction. You will not be given any further icourtesy/i.  
  
The image winked out as the transmission closed.  
  
"Courtesy, he calls it," said Soma sarcastically.  
  
Suddenly the shuttle shuddered. For a moment he thought they were caught in the mammoth vessels gravity again, but looking at T'Cel, the idea was quickly dismissed.  
  
"Tractor-beam," she said. "We're being pulled in."  
  
"Can you get the engines online," he asked. "Maybe we can break free."  
  
T'Cel's hands glided across her display panel as she tried to input commands to activate the ship's engines once again.  
  
Turning to Soma, she looked at him gravely. "I-I'm sorry Jonathan."  
  
"Don't sell us short yet," he said. "Do a manual shut down. All systems."  
  
T'Cel deactivated the central processor and the ship's internal systems immediately powered down.  
  
"How long do you need before you can reinitialize?" asked the captain.  
  
"Fifteen seconds."  
  
"Let's hope this works," said Soma. "We do not want to find out what kind of personal icourtesy/i they have in store for us."  
  
"I would have to agree with your assessment," said T'Cel nodding.  
  
"Alright, try reinitializing the computer."  
  
"Override the diagnostics, we don't have time."  
  
"Systems are coming back on line," reported T'Cel "engines are nominal."  
  
"Then lets hope this shuttle has it where it counts," said Soma "Fire all engines."  
  
The temporal shuttle fired its engines as it attempted to come about. Soma could hear the structural integrity generator whine as the tiny shuttle strained against the tractor-beam.  
  
"The tractor-beam strength yield is too strong," said T'Cel. "We cannot brake free."  
  
"Do we have weapons?"  
  
T'Cel nodded, passed her hand over a new panel. Instantly it came alive with what was unmistakably tactical data.  
  
"I will attempt to disable the tractor emitter," she said as a new alarm sounded.  
  
"Let me guess," said Soma. "They're targeting us with their weapons?"  
  
"Yes.I'm firing weapons.now!"  
  
A succession of red beams fired from the small shuttle, traveled through the shimmering blue tractor beam. Making contact the emitter, the red energy beams caused a cascade of blue energy to dance around the housing. The energy cascade continued to build until a bright white flash appeared causing the tractor-beam to suddenly stop.  
  
"We're free," said Soma feeling forward momentum "get us out of here."  
  
"Firing thrusters," said T'Cel. "Engaging cloak."  
  
The temporal-shuttle rocket away from the mammoth Vulcan ship; several blue steaks of disruptor fire followed them as the shuttle faded from visual site.  
  
T'Cel glanced at her sensor display. "The vessel does not appear to be pursuing."  
  
Soma shook his head. "A ship that big won't but I have the feeling we can expect company."  
  
A familiar alarm began sounding once again.  
  
"Proximity alarm," said T'Cel tapping her console and bringing up a two- dimensional tactical map. "Multiple contacts closing."  
  
"Attack fighters from the mother ship," said Soma as he saw the display. "Are we still cloaked?"  
  
"Yes, but our warp drive is still offline," replied T'Cel.  
  
"What about the temporal drive?"  
  
She looked at her board for a moment and then at Soma, "Functional.the power cells have been damaged. We will only be able to make one jump"  
  
"Then lets get the hell out of here," said the captain. "We'll go back to the iEnterprise/i get help.  
  
"No.we must find an alternate location," countered T'Cel. "The time-stream has been changed. We cannot count on your crew or my people."  
  
"Then." Soma was about to protest when a large concussive blast struck the shuttle.  
  
"Torpedoes," shouted Soma "They're firing randomly. Hoping to hit us. If one of those detonates near us we're finished."  
  
T'Cel's fingers raced frantically over her controls; she needed more time, but she didn't have it. The concussive blasts from the enemy torpedoes would eventually strike close enough to cripple if not destroy the shuttle. She needed to find a safe period, but if the time-line had been changed then no period would be safe. She would need to find a place outside the timeline; a place or period that would not be affected. Suddenly her head snapped up and her brow arched. Scrambling her fingers across the system board, she struggled frantically to input her request to the computer.  
  
"Proximity sensor," said Soma as he glanced the sensor data. "It's a torpedo!"  
  
Suddenly the shipped jarred violently as instrument panels overloaded, showering the occupants with sparks. A forward panel exploded shooting debris at the two occupants. Soma's head snapped back as a piece of the panel struck a glancing blow across his forehead. His head lolling as he tried to stay focused. He could feel a trickle of blood run down his forehead as it started to throb.  
  
Struggling to stay focused, he looked over at T'Cel. Straining his eyes, he could see her outline, but something didn't look right. There seemed to be something an object intersecting the outline.  
  
'T-T'Cel," he said weakly. She didn't answer. Soma's vision began to blur even more and he could feel consciousness slipping away.  
  
"Temporal coordinates set," announced the computer "Initiating jump to temporal anomaly 27896."  
  
Soma's head fell to one side as he slumped down in his chair, but he was certain he heard T'Cel's voice before he lost consciousness.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Then I remember coming to," said Soma looking at Archer. "I-I wasn't sure where I was.then I looked out the view port and saw you coming towards the shuttle."  
  
"Then you didn't pilot the shuttle?" asked Archer.  
  
Soma shook his head. "I was unconscious.even if I wasn't.I couldn't have piloted that ship."  
  
"T'Cel," said T'Pol  
  
Soma and Archer both looked at T'Pol. The Vulcan raised her brow as she felt the stare from the two men. "It is a logical conclusion."  
  
Soma shook his head. "The last thing I heard.I thought I heard was her voice." He looked down thoughtfully as he tried to remember. "'I'll bring you home' she said."  
  
Archer looked at Soma, the Vulcan was flushed and he could see perspiration forming on his forehead. Glancing up, he looked at the readouts on the bio- scanner. All elevated to high levels. He hadn't even seen levels that high on T'Pol so he was certain they weren't normal.  
  
"Easy Captain," said Archer putting his hand on Soma's shoulder.  
  
"Captain, I know it all sounds too incredible to be true," said the Vulcan starship captain, his breath haggard and racing. "But you have to believe that what I have told you is inot/i a delusion or some form of space psychosis. I am in full possession of my faculties, sir. I iknow/i what I saw."  
  
Archer stared at the Vulcan. He was right. It was all so incredible that it was impossible to believe. And he wouldn't believe it if it weren't for the fact that something ihad/i been changed. Something T'Pol had shown him only a few hours earlier convinced him that anything Soma had to say would be taken as the truth.  
  
"I do believe you Captain," said Archer reassuringly. "We've made some unbelievable discoveries of our own since you've come aboard." Turning to his science officer, Archer gave her a nod to elaborate. "T'Pol"  
  
T'Pol looked at Soma for a moment. The two Vulcans hadn't said a word to one another since T'Pol had entered the room. Soma gave her a small smile and he swore T'Pol blushed. But if she did, she regained her composure almost as quickly as she reported her findings.  
  
"We have run scans to the limits of long range sensors," she began. "I have been unable to detect any trace of the subspace anomalies or the spheres we believe create the anomalies; ship's sensors cannot even detect that they were ever present. It is as if they never existed."  
  
Soma looked at her in disbelief, "The spheres were over a thousand years old." He had studied their history when he attended the Vulcan Science Academy. They had offered few clues as to their mechanics or makers. Even in the twenty-fourth century they were still one of the great-unsolved puzzles of the galaxy. Now, to never have even been created. Soma shook his head as he considered the great loss to science and history that would be as well as the magnitude the change he spoke of truly encompassed. "If your right then that means whatever has been changed in the timeline happened a long time ago."  
  
"But if your right," said Phlox. "How can we know where and when that change occurred?"  
  
"We need to pool our resources," said the captain shaking his head. Turning to T'Pol he issued a new set of orders. "Trip expects to have the engines realigned in three hours. As soon as he's done I want the senior staff assembled for a briefing. Include Major Hayes as well. We may need the M.A.C.O.S."  
  
"Yes, Captain," T'Pol nodded.  
  
Archer turned back to Soma. He gave the Vulcan a smile. "Thanks, you've been a big help Captain. You risked a lot getting here. Take it easy and get some rest," said Archer turning to leave.  
  
Soma immediately sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Phlox moved to steady Soma, but he waved the Denobulon away. "Captain, I'd like to return to active duty."  
  
Archer looked at Soma "Jonathan." He sympathized with the Vulcan. If he were in his place he would want to be part of what was going on and not sitting on the sidelines. But he was also mindful of what Phlox had told him.  
  
"I think it would be best if you remained in sickbay," said the captain. "Doctor Phlox feels your condition warrants further recuperating and I agree."  
  
Soma looked at Archer for a moment. His jaw tightened. "I could make it an order."  
  
Archer straightened. But then allowed himself to relax. Soma was acting out of desperation. He could see that and he understood how the man felt. "I think I have you on date of rank, Captain," smiled Archer.  
  
"I have more time in grade," countered Soma taking a step towards Archer. He was now directly in front of the captain and staring at him icily. "I'm the senior officer."  
  
iHe really is seriousi Archer thought. /iWell, I'll set him straight right now./i  
  
"This is imy/i ship, captain," replied Archer coolly. "Mine is the first and the last decision aboard this iEnterprise/i, mister."  
  
Soma bristled at the statement. He knew Archer was right. He also knew he couldn't bully the man with his rank, which was in question to begin with. Deciding to change tactics he allowed his features to soften and nodded in concession to Archer's authority.  
  
"Captain.I-I owe iher/i more than to just sit in this bio-bed," said Soma.  
  
Archer looked into the man's eyes. He could see the pain Soma's was feeling. The death of T'Cel had cut deeply into the Vulcan captain. For a moment Archer wondered whether Soma wanted vengeance on whoever was behind all this. Then Soma said something that convinced him it wasn't.  
  
"I must complete her mission, Captain."  
  
Those words rang through Archer's ears. A chill rode down his spine as he remembered saying words very much like that. Looking over at Phlox, he eyed the doctor for a sign. Phlox frowned for a moment. He still believed Soma was in no condition to return to active duty, but he also knew the steps a driven man would take. Reluctantly, he gave Archer an agreeing nod.  
  
Looking back at Soma, Archer gave him a somber look before allowing himself a smile. "Doctor.get this man a uniform."  
  
Soma gave Archer a slight smile, "Thanks Jon."  
  
"You can thank me by preparing a report for the senior staff," replied the Captain. "I want them brought up to date before we have that meeting." The captain had granted Soma his request, but if Archer could, he'd make sure Soma's duties remained light.  
  
"I'll have it ready for you within the hour, Captain."  
  
"Good, then I'll see you at the briefing," replied Archer as he headed for the exit. Turning back, he looked at Phlox. "Doctor, I'd like to see you for a minute."  
  
"Of course Captain," answered Phlox as he turned to Soma. "I'll just be a few minutes captain and I'll send for a uniform."  
  
"That won't be necessary doctor," said T'Pol. "I will assist Captain Soma."  
  
Phlox gave the two Vulcan's a broad grin. "Alright.I'll leave you two alone."  
  
Soma looked at T'Pol as the female Vulcan eyed him warily. Seeing Soma again was proving to be as difficult as she believed it would be. Soma, a veteran Starfleet officer was old enough to be her father, but was in fact her son.hers and Commander Tucker's. A fact she continued to have difficulty over considering she had no intimate relationship with the man, but would one day have a child with him. It was all too overwhelming for any one person to accept without at least some trepidation.  
  
"Does he know?" he asked her.  
  
T'Pol cocked one brow. "I assume you are not referring to either the doctor or Captain Archer."  
  
"Mother," he said stressing the word, "You know whom I'm talking about."  
  
iMother/i, the word echoed through T'Pol's mind. iI am his mother,/i she thought repeatedly. iHe is my son,/i but as much as she tried the iword/i would not come and she turned away as she gave Soma his answer.  
  
"No, Captain, Commander Tucker is not aware of your lineage."  
  
"Captain?" said Soma clearly hurt. Shaking his head he looked around the room and then something occurred to him. He returned his gaze to T'Pol as he posed another question. "It's Sim isn't it?"  
  
She turned suddenly and looked at Soma. Her face was a mass of conflicting emotions trying to break to the surface. He could tell that she found his prior knowledge of events in her life to be disconcerting.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. "I-I should have known better."  
  
She looked at Soma in surprise, but then realized that she truly was an open book to him. It frightened her a little. To be so exposed to another person like that.  
  
Soma shook his head. "Must have been hard."  
  
She nodded slightly. "It was.unsettling."  
  
"You never knew?"  
  
T'Pol took a deep breath and let out a low sigh. "For an emotionally open man, Commander Tucker is capable of concealing his emotions quite well.when he wishes."  
  
Soma shook his head. "And you.how do you feel about ihim/i?"  
  
She looked at him. His blue eyes twinkled and he gave her a gentle smile.just like ihim/i!  
  
"I-I don't know," she said and quickly turned making for the exit. Stopping, she turned back briefly, but did not look at Soma. "I will have a uniform sent to you shortly. You may wish to begin working on the report Captain Archer requested."  
  
Turning away, she exited the room, leaving Soma alone. He took a deep breath and let out a long sigh.  
  
"Yes, Mam."  
  
TBC. 


	8. Enemy of the State 8

Title: "Enemy of the State" 8

Author: Quills

Contact: the_quill_pen@yahoo.com

Series: ENT

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer:  Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story.

Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure

Summary: The starship _Enterprise_ is on a desperate mission to save Earth from the mysterious Xindi. While searching for the weapon the Xindi intend to use against Earth, Captain Archer and his crew are reunited with their friend from the future, Captain Soma

, who brings news of an even more sinister plot by a Xindi faction involving the Vulcans, which threatens not only Earth, but the entire galaxy. Now it is up to Archer and his crew, with the help of Soma, to unravel the Xindi plot and prevent Earth and the galaxy from falling at the feet of their greatest threat…Vulcan . ***Special note: This story takes place after the season three episode, "Carpenter Street", but before the episode "Harbinger".

Captain's Starlog, supplemental, it has now been seven hours since we exited the subspace anomaly and brought aboard the temporal shuttle carrying Captain Soma. Lieutenant Reed reports the phase cannons are back up to seventy-percent accuracy and Chief Engineer Tucker and his staff, have the warp drive realigned ahead of schedule. I must now decide what course of action to take in light of our new situation.

The senior staff was already assembled in command center. They waited pensively for Captains Archer and Soma to arrive and begin the meeting. They had all read the summary report by Captain Soma. It detailed his experience with the temporal agent T'Cel and how they had both encountered a very changed time-line complete with a very militaristic Vulcan battle platform that almost destroyed them and resulted in T'Cel's death. 

The wait to begin the meeting was showing on the entire senior staff. Even T'Pol was anxious for the meeting to begin. The only person in the room not showing any sign of anxiety was Major Hayes. At the invitation of Captain Archer, Hayes was also in attendance. The Major and his M.A.C.O. team had proven extremely useful during _Enterprise's_ excursion through the expanse and the captain suspected he was going to need him and his commandoes, much to the displeasure of Lieutenant Reed; whose dislike for Hayes was evident to majority of the senior staff if not the captain himself.

The door to the command center slid open and all heads turned as the last members of the meeting arrived. Soma, deferring to Archer, allowed the captain to enter first. Following Archer into the room, the two Starfleet captains took their places at the conference table as the senior officers settled into their chairs. Present at the meeting were science officer

T'Pol, Chief Engineer Tucker, Lieutenant Reed, Ensigns Mayweather and Sato and Doctor Phlox who always attended in an auxiliary capacity as a non bridge officer and of course Major Hayes.

Archer sat at the front of the conference table. He opened the meeting with a serious tone. "Let's get down to business," said the captain. He made a casual gesture towards Soma and allowed himself a slight smile as he addressed his officers "I believe _most_ of you are familiar with this man."

Soma looked around the table, giving his former bridge crew a curt nod and a smile. They all remembered the half Vulcan from his last visit, when he had temporarily assumed command of the _Enterprise_. Each of them returned the smile, quietly welcoming Soma back. The senior staff was fond of the half Vulcan, but their subdued tone belied their fears that his arrival meant they were in dire straits. 

Chief Tucker, never one for a casual hello, jumped in with a more personal greeting for Soma. "Just couldn't stay away from us could ya capn'," said Tucker grinning.

Soma gave the engineer a raised brow and a grin to match Tucker's. "On the contrary, chief, I was merely passing by and thought I'd see how much trouble you people had managed to get yourselves into since I left."

"Our current situation isn't anything new Capn'," replied Tucker casually. "We're always one step away from jumpin' outta the fryin' pan and into the fire."

Soma gave Tucker another raised brow. "Then its fortunate I've arrived to help you avoid getting yourself singed chief."

Archer smiled, watching father and son exchanging barbs amused the captain. Normally he wouldn't tolerate such a casual atmosphere at a meeting of this importance, but he could see the levity the two men were causing was having a positive effect on his staff as they watched Tucker and Soma going at it. Glancing over at T'Pol, who was sitting next to him, Archer noticed that his science officer was also intently studying the two men's interaction. Archer wasn't sure if it was just her Vulcan preoccupation for observing things, or a genuine interest. In either case, Archer thought he saw a hint of warmth in T'Pol's cold Vulcan façade. _Her two boys?_ he thought once more wondering if the Vulcan was privy to the same information he was.

"If you two gentleman are done trading insults," interrupted Archer. "I have a staff meeting to conduct."

Both officers took that as a cue to end their friendly re-aquaitence. Tucker settled back in his chair, while Soma gave him one last look pointing his finger at the man, letting him know they would continue this later.

"Major Hayes," said Archer looking toward the end of the table. "I believe you're the only one not acquainted with our guest" Archer gestured toward Soma. "Major…Captain Jonathan Soma…Captain…Major Tom Hayes."

"Captain," said Hayes curtly and with a slight nod towards Soma.

Soma gave Hayes a raised brow and returned the greeting. "Major"

"Captain Soma," said Archer looking over at the Vulcan. "I've taken the liberty of informing the Major of your true identity and origin." Archer grinned at Hayes. "I feel its necessary to warn you that the major is some what reluctant to embrace the revelation he's recieved."

"With all due respect sir," replied Hayes. "It doesn't matter what I believe as long as I follow _your_ orders to the letter."

Soma noted that Hayes made certain to stress whose orders he would be following to the letter.

"Major," said Archer. "I've included you in this briefing, because it may be necessary to use you and your personnel on our mission. What you hear at this table is not to be shared with them without my express permission. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly, sir," replied Hayes crisply. 

Malcolm Reed, seated two chairs up from the major, rolled his eyes. Trip Tucker caught the look and casually elbowed the armory officer in side. _Don't let the captain catch you doin' that Malcolm,_ thought Tucker.

"You've all read the report Captain Soma submitted," said Archer looked around the table. "Opinions?"

"Militant Vulcans," said Reed. "Don't let Commander Shran hear about that."

"Oh, I don't know," countered Tucker glancing at T'Pol. "Might be interesting to see what's behind that cool Vulcan exterior." He half expected T'Pol to rise to the bait with a logical response to counter his emotionally filled comment. What he heard surprised him.

"I assure you commander," said T'Pol "You would not want to see what my species is capable of if our emotional restraint were removed."

Tucker looked at T'Pol, who was doing her best not to return his gaze. She seemed unnerved by something and he wasn't sure but suspected it involved the comment he had just made.

"I have to agree with the sub-commander," interjected Soma. "Vulcans are capable of extreme violence and savagery. If the ones…," he paused for a moment as the thought of T'Cel entered his mind. "…the ones T'Cel and I encountered are any indication of the kind of Vulcan's we can expect to find in this time-line then we had best be very, very careful."

"So what are we dealing with? Another Xindi threat?" asked Mayweather.

"We don't know for certain, ensign," replied Soma warily. "According to the information T'Cel was given, the Xindi are at the center of the conspiracy…but they may not be the architects."

Archer gave Soma a hard stare. The Vulcan was all too familiar with the look. It signaled a requirement for a further explanation.

Soma paused a moment as he considered how to couch his words. He had to be mindful of the fact that if they were successful in restoring the time-line that Archer and his crew would still have a mission to complete.

"According to history," Soma began, "Both Earth and the Xindi were being played against one another by a third unknown faction. A fact that, when discovered, led to a cessation of hostilities on both sides and an eventual alliance."

Looks of surprise and shock went around the table. Not only at the revelation that they, the Earth and the Xindi were being used, but also that the seven million who had died in the Xindi attack were all part of someone's attempt to manipulate the two worlds. This wasn't new information. Captain Archer had informed them that he was told this by one of the Suliban's temporal masters. However, it was a far different matter when they heard it from a trusted ally from the future. 

"How can you be sure of that," asked Archer, knowing full well what Soma's answer would be.

"It's a matter of history," replied Soma.

"Public history?" asked T'Pol.

"No," replied Soma. "Because of the belief that both Earth and the Xindi were being manipulated by agents involved in the temporal cold war…which we are all familiar with…it was deemed classified by both governments and the files we're kept from the general populace of both the Xindi and Earth."

"So let me see if I understand this correctly," said Reed. "You know exactly how our mission will end?"

"I know how it will end according to history," replied Soma. "Any interference, on the part of Xindi agents, with the time-line could alter that outcome."

"But if we set the time-line back to the way it should be," added Tucker. "Then you could tell us exactly where to find the Xindi weapon."

Soma saw Tucker's face brighten. He was afraid this very situation would come up and had been dreading it. He was about to respond too Tucker when Archer did it for him.

"No Trip," said the captain "He can't."

Tucker looked from Soma to Archer in confusion. "What do ya mean he can't," said the engineer excitedly. "He just said he knows the outcome."

"He probably does," said Archer nodding his head "But I'm acquainted with the Starfleet regulations of Captain Soma's time period. He's under orders not to interfere in any historical events unless those events have been changed by outside forces. Am I right Captain?"

"That's correct, sir," replied Soma. "Starfleet Regulation 157, Section III, Paragraph 18:

Starfleet officers shall take all necessary precautions to minimize any participation in historical events."

Tucker sat back in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you telling me that you could stop Lizzy and the rest of those seven million from dyin, but you won't…because of a _regulation_?

"I'm sorry chief," replied Soma. "But I have a duty to uphold as a Starfleet officer. If we're successful in restoring the time-line then the _Enterprise_ will have to continue its mission…without outside assistance."

Everyone at the table could feel the tension hanging in the air as Tucker held a piercing stare on Soma. For his part, Soma tried not to meet Tucker's gaze but giving in to temptation allowed his eyes to meet Tuckers. He could feel the hatred behind Tucker's gaze and it chilled him to the bone.

Archer stared at the two men. He understood where Tucker was coming from. The man had lost someone very important to him only to find out that the only man who could bring her back…couldn't or rather wouldn't. The captain feared this would reopen wounds he and the rest of the crew had hoped Phlox and T'Pol had begun to heal.

Before Archer could say anything, it was Hoshi Sato that broke the silence. "We're going to need allies," remarked the ensign "We don't know what's been changed in this time-line or what it will take to correct it."  
  
"She's got a point," said Mayweather shaking his head. "Old allies might be new enemies."

"I know exactly what you mean," said Tucker, giving Soma a venomous stare.

The half Vulcan met Tucker's gaze, but addressed Mayweather's comment "We'll have to tread carefully," he replied, "Wherever we go, we'll have to be surreptitious, attracting as little attention as possible."

"But just where do we go?" asked Reed. "We don't have a clue what we're looking for."

"But we do have at least one clue," interjected Phlox. The Denobulon had been silent so far, but felt it was time to add his contribution to the direction the discussion was moving in. "According to Captain Soma, T'Cel said the Xindi were targeting Vulcan. Perhaps their intention is Vulcan but their target is still Earth."

Archer nodded his head. "It makes sense. If they change Vulcan's history then they could conceivably change ours."

Soma turned away from Tucker. "Daniels and his people are probably not monitoring Vulcan history as closely," said Soma. "Since the Xindi have only made an aggressive move against Earth they probably believe any allies of Earth are at a low risk."

"And are expending their resources monitoring Earth's history," added T'Pol.

Soma looked over at her and nodded. "Exactly."

"Then it seems pretty obvious," said Hayes. "We go to Vulcan."

Hayes' comment wasn't anything surprising. Everyone at the table knew what direction the discussion was headed in. Vulcan was obviously the key, but no one was looking forward to what that would mean for the _Enterprise_ and her crew. A long silence hung over the meeting as everyone considered just what Hayes' suggestion would entail.

"I agree," said T'Pol breaking the silence. "If we accept T'Cel's account as relayed by Captain Soma as factual then we must go to the source. Any change to Vulcan history would more than likely be in the historical record. If we can compare that record to the one aboard _Enterprise_ then we may be able to pinpoint where the time-line has been changed and how it has been changed."

Soma looked at the science officer and gave her a gratuitous raised brow. At least she was still in his corner. T'Pol returned the gesture. "It is the most logical course of action, given the circumstances," he agreed

"And just how are we supposed ta get there?" asked Tucker not hiding his anger with Soma or his building frustration. "Even at a sustained warp five, it'll take us weeks if not months ta get ta Vulcan."

Reed shook his head in agreement. "And that will involve crossing a lot of what is, in this time-line, essentially uncharted and dangerous space."

"Trip and Malcolm make a good point," said Archer. "We're probably the only ones from outside this timeline. If we're destroyed trying to get to Vulcan then any hope of repairing the timeline is destroyed with us."

"Maybe not gentleman," countered Captain Soma. "We might just have a short cut that will get us to Vulcan without having to cross the distance."

Archer eyed Soma skeptically. He had a feeling the captain was about to hand them a way out. "What do you mean?" 

Raising his brow, Soma cocked his head in Archer's direction.  "Two words Captain…The Preservers."

TBC…


	9. Enemy of the State 9

Title: "Enemy of the State" 9

Author: Quills

Contact: the_quill_pen@yahoo.com

Series: ENT

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer:  Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story.

Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure

Summary: The starship _Enterprise_ is on a desperate mission to save Earth from the mysterious Xindi. While searching for the weapon the Xindi intend to use against Earth, Captain Archer and his crew are reunited with their friend from the future, Captain Soma, who brings news of an even more sinister plot by a Xindi faction involving the Vulcans, which threatens not only Earth, but the entire galaxy. Now it is up to Archer and his crew, with the help of Soma, to unravel the Xindi plot and prevent Earth and the galaxy from falling at the feet of their greatest threat…Vulcan . ***Special note: This story takes place after the season three episode, "Carpenter Street", but before the episode "Harbinger".

"The Preservers have been a long standing galactic myth," stated T'Pol flatly. "There is no evidence to support their existence. Hence, the Vulcan Science Directorate has stated they never existed."

"The Science Directorate also says time travel is impossible," quipped Soma with a smile. "And yet, here I am."

T'Pol arched her brow and gave Soma the closest thing to a 'roll your eyes' expression as any Vulcan could make. 

"Assuming these Preservers do exist," said Archer trying to prevent a Vulcan debate from starting. "How are they the solution to our problem?"

"The Preservers are believed to have been an extremely ancient race," explained Soma, "which date back hundreds if not thousands of millennia. They are believed to be one of the galaxies earliest races among whose efforts was the possible seeding of many of the galaxies presently sentient life bearing worlds."

T'Pol gave Soma a questioning look. "Are you suggesting that it is believed that the Preservers are responsible for the dominant species inhabiting many of the planets in our galaxy?"

Archer blew out an air of frustration. He could see that Soma could be just as difficult to deal with as T'Pol when it came to sidestepping the minutia and getting to the point of the matter. "Could we save the debate for later," said Archer looking at both Vulcans. "I need to know exactly how these Preservers are going to help us."

Soma and T'Pol looked at one another. They both could tell Archer was in no mood for them to debate matters in regard to Preserver existence or galactic influence. Soma cleared his throat and turned his attention back to Archer.

"First Captain, the Preservers do not exist anymore," explained Soma. "Rather the technological artifacts they left behind exist." 

T'Pol folded her arms across her chest as she gave a nondescript arched brow at the comments.

"Go on," prompted Archer not wanting to get lost in another debate.

"Among the Preserver artifacts that have been discovered on various planets," continued

Soma. "Were galactic interspatial corridors." Soma glanced around the table, noticing several confused looks. "Sort of…interstellar transporters. Evidently they enabled the Preservers to travel from one point in the galaxy to _any_ other point in the galaxy."

"And you know where one of these 'interstellar transporters are?" asked Reed

"I know where one may exist," replied Soma. "Assuming it hasn't been discovered in this time-line."

"Careful _Captain_," interrupted Tucker. "You don't want to go violating any regulations."

"That's enough Trip!" barked Archer. He understood his friend's anger, but it was getting in the way of their discussion and he wouldn't stand for anymore from the engineer.

Tucker looked at Archer. He could see an angry, impatient look on the man's face. He had crossed a line. One he sensed had been drawn after his actions involving the Vissian cogenitor. Tucker averted his eyes from Archer as he looked down at the conference table. 

Archer held his gaze on Tucker a few moments longer. The senior staff remained quiet as they waited for Archer to continue the meeting. 

Looking over at Soma, Archer addressed the Vulcan captain. "You said you know where one can be found?"

Soma looked at Tucker one last time as he let out a breath. "Approximately four days from here at maximum warp," replied Soma. "Its on a planet in a star system within the expanse. You and the _Enterprise_ will find it at a later date. According to your Star Logs the technology you found was damaged but you were able to repair it…briefly."

"And this technology will enable us to travel to Vulcan," said Archer questioningly, "allowing us to search the Vulcan historical archives and learn just where the time-line has been tampered with."

"That sounds about right, sir," replied Soma.

Archer remained motionless for several moments. All eyes were focused on the captain, waiting for a decision. Shaking his head slowly, he pushed his chair away from the table and stood up.

"Captain Soma, you will supply Ensign Mayweather with the necessary coordinates," said Archer. "Use the sensor logs we've accumulated if you need them."

"Aye, Captain," said Soma.

"Ensign," said Archer turning to Mayweather. "As soon as you have the coordinates, proceed at maximum warp."

"Understood, sir," said Mayweather nodding.

"Trip, we're going to need you to keep the engines running at maximum."

"Don't worry Cap'n," replied Tucker. "I'll have those engines runnin' like a Swiss watch."

"I know you will," smiled Archer. Looking around the table he addressed the rest of the senior staff. "Then that's it. Unless anyone else has something to add, this meeting is over."

As Archer began to turn, he heard T'Pol's voice and immediately turned back to the table. 

"Captain, what if the technology is already in someone else's hands?"

Archer glanced at Soma, who was shaking his head in agreement, then returned to T'Pol. "We'll deal with that when we get to the planet."

TBC…


	10. Enemy of the State 10

Title: "Enemy of the State" 10

Author: Quills

Contact: the_quill_pen@yahoo.com

Series: ENT

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer:  Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story.

Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure

Summary: The starship _Enterprise_ is on a desperate mission to save Earth from the mysterious Xindi. While searching for the weapon the Xindi intend to use against Earth, Captain Archer and his crew are reunited with their friend from the future, Captain Soma, who brings news of an even more sinister plot by a Xindi faction involving the Vulcans, which threatens not only Earth, but the entire galaxy. Now it is up to Archer and his crew, with the help of Soma, to unravel the Xindi plot and prevent Earth and the galaxy from falling at the feet of their greatest threat…Vulcan . ***Special note: This story takes place after the season three episode, "Carpenter Street", but before the episode "Harbinger".

Chapter 10

Soma made his way down the silent corridor. The night shift had been on for just over five hours and most of the crew, who were off duty, had taken the opportunity to get some much-needed sleep. The past seventy-two hours had been hectic. The entire crew had been working double shifts making whatever final repairs they could to _Enterprise's_ damaged systems. Archer had wanted the ship ready for _any_ possibilities. With systems repaired and the ship only a day from the "Preserver Planet" there was little more to do than wait.

Soma rounded the corner of the tiny corridor. He had decided that sleep was not going to visit him tonight, so a visit to the gym seemed the logical choice to work out his frustrations. The Vulcan starship captain had been unnaturally tense since this mission began. He'd been on critical missions before. He'd even had crewmen, close friends, die under his command, but this was different. The mission was different and T'Cel was different. He couldn't help how he felt and no amount of meditation was going to purge those feelings.

Coming to the end of the corridor, he came a large door that slid open as he approached. Stepping through, he was greeted by two unexpected but familiar faces. "Malcolm…Hoshi…what are you two doing up so late?"

Lieutenant Reed and Ensign Sato were standing in the middle of the room. Sato had two dumbbells in her hand while Reed was holding a jump rope. Like Soma, they were both in their Starfleet athletic shorts and blue tank tops. "Same as you, sir," replied Reed. "Not sleeping."

Soma shook his head and took several steps into the room allowing the door to close behind him. "You don't mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, Captain," replied Reed glancing at Hoshi. Soma got the impression he had interrupted something but whatever it had been the two officers were finished with it…for now.

Soma gave them a smile and tossed his gray towel onto a nearby weight bench. Walking over to the weight rack, he examined the dumbbells looking for a suitable weight.

Frowning as he looked down the line, he could see the highest weight the dumbbells went was sixty pounds. _Definitely designed for humans,_ he thought. Shrugging, he took the sixty-pound dumbbells off the rack and walked over to a corner mat.

Standing on the mat, he gripped the dumbbells in each hand as he held them at his side parallel to each other. Reed and Sato went back to their own routines, but after a moment Reed turned to Soma and posed a question. "What do you think we'll find when we get to the planet, Captain?"

Soma's brow arched. "Difficult to say," replied Soma, his arms still at his side. "Hopefully nothing more than some ruins and one interspatial gateway."

"What if we encounter more of the Vulcans you mentioned in your report?" asked Sato as she stopped in mid curl.

"As Captain Archer said," replied Soma. "We'll deal with that when we reach the planet."

Hoshi shook her head and was about to start back with her weights when she noticed something odd. Soma was still holding his dumbbells by his side. The Vulcan looked over at the ensign and noticed the curious expression on her face.

"Something wrong Hoshi?"

The ensign's eyes opened wide. "Um, what exactly are you doing, sir?"

"Lifting weights," replied Soma nonchalantly.

"But your just holding them," she responded as Reed stopped his own exercise and stepped over to Hoshi's side. "You haven't lifted them once."

Soma smiled at the ensign's confused look. "But I am lifting them ensign. Just very slowly."

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Reed.

                                                       1.footnote

"It's more efficient," replied Soma. 

Reed and Sato studied the Vulcan.  After several moments they could see that he _had_ in fact lifted the weights as he said: Very slowly. It was barely perceptible, but he had raised his arms.

"How can that possibly be more efficient?" asked Reed not trying to hide his skepticism.

"By applying steady and methodical pressure," explained Soma, "I am maximizing the exertion of my muscles."

Sato and Reed looked at one another. "Logical weight lifting?" said Hoshi.

Reed turned back to Soma; still not convinced. "If it's so efficient, captain, then why aren't more people doing it?"

"Because most people are not Vulcans lieutenant," smiled Soma as he raised the weights slightly. Reed could see that the captain was making an effort. Perspiration began to form on the Vulcan's forehead as he held the weights at what was now a ten-degree angle.

"So you have to be a Vulcan to do this _efficient_ weight lifting," said Reed.

Soma arched his brow again. He could detect the mild annoyance in Reed's tone. "Not at all lieutenant," replied Soma. "It's just that most species do not have the discipline to complete the maneuver. This particular exercise will take nine minutes and twenty seven seconds to complete."

The armory officer looked at Soma incredulously. He had to admit that he didn't think he could manage holding the weights let alone raising them slowly for nine minutes. "How much weight do you have?"

"Sixty pounds," replied Soma. "Each dumbbell."

"Sixty?" said Hoshi in disbelief.

Soma nodded his head in a shrug. "It's the largest you had."

Suddenly the door slid open, Reed and Sato looked toward it while Soma remained still. Stepping through the opening was Trip Tucker. He was wearing gray sweat pants and a baggy maroon shirt with apparently the same intention as his fellow senior officers "Malcolm, Hoshi," he said nodding and then stopped dead when he saw Soma. 

Soma glanced over at Tucker. He looked at the man for a moment and then returned to his exercise. Reed and Sato looked at both men and then glanced at each other. The heated exchange that had gone on in the command center briefing three days ago was still fresh in their minds. The two men hadn't seen much of each other since the meeting, with Trip in the engine room and Soma on the bridge with the captain and T'Pol. 

For a moment, Reed contemplated what he should do. Stay and see what happened or make a discreet exit and let the two men have a few minutes alone. A tug from Hoshi decided the matter for him. 

"Well captain," said Reed. "I think I'm going to call it a night. Maybe get some juice in the mess hall," he glanced down at Hoshi. "Care to join me Hoshi?"

"Sounds good," came Hoshi's quick reply. She was already heading for the exit. "See you later captain…commander."

Tucker nodded at Hoshi as she passed him. Reed followed her, glancing at Soma and then Trip. "Don't do anything stupid, Trip," he said quietly as he passed his friend and exited the room. 

When the door closed behind them, Trip Tucker stood in the middle of the gym. His fists tightly balled up as he looked over at Soma, who was still focusing on his exercise. 

_"Don't do anything stupid,"_ he thought. _What the hell does he know._

Trip Tucker walked to the opposite side of the room and dropped down on a weight bench. Lying down, he hadn't even bothered to check the weight setting. As he slid under the bar, he tried to lift the bar off the holder and found it was too heavy. Sitting up, he let out a low curse. Looking over at Soma, he could see the Vulcan was apparently not looking in his direction. Getting up, he examined the weight setting as he tried to choose something he could handle. Suddenly, he turned and faced Soma.

"So how do you live with yourself?" he asked the Vulcan.

Soma let out an audible sigh as he tried to ignore Tucker's comment; continuing to focus on his exercise.

 "Its just you and me now," said Tucker taking several steps closer to Soma. "Cap'n Archer isn't here. Neither is the senior staff."

Soma raised his brow. "Very astute observation."

Tucker took several more steps till he had closed the distance between them to little more than three feet. "So why don't you answer the question? Or do you like hidin' behind Cap'n Archer."

Soma turned to face Tucker. Gripping the weights in his hand he replied. "I don't _hide_ behind anyone _Commander_"

"Coulda fooled me," smirked Tucker leaning towards Soma.

"What is it you want me to say?" 

"I want you explain how you can casually allow seven million people to die!" spat Tucker.

"I explained this to you before," replied Soma. "I have a duty…"

'Bullshit!" yelled Tucker as he cut him off.

Soma relaxed his arms, giving up any further interest in completing the exercise. Turning to face Tucker, he looked him in the face. "You're being insubordinate." 

"What are ya gonna do," said Tucker sarcastically. "Tell the cap'n?"

Soma remained silent for a minute as he debated what to do. Tucker was baiting him. Obviously the human had no idea what he was getting himself into. The logical and safest option was to simply leave. 

Stepping of the mat, Soma walked past Tucker and headed to the dumbbell rack. Tucker turned and followed him apparently not ready to give up. Soma reached the rack and replaced the weights on the rack.

Tucker stopped a few feet behind him as he placed his hands to his hips and shook his head in disgust. "You just hide behind your regulations, playin' it safe while other people suffer…even die. You're a god damn coward!"

Tucker's words echoed in Soma's ears as the captain closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly. _Don't do it Jonathan,_ he told himself as he slowly turned around. Sidestepping Tucker, he made his way for the exit.

Moving quickly past the captain, Tucker stepped in front of Sona, blocking him from leaving. "I'm not finished."

"No," replied the captain trying to move around him, "but I am."

Tucker put his hand on the captain's chest to stop him from moving. It was the last straw. Soma grabbed the man by the wrist, applying enough pressure to force him to release his grip. Instinctively, Tucker threw his arm out, hand balled in a fist, connecting with Soma's face and forcing him to let go of Tucker's wrist. Tucker took a step back, grabbing his wrist in pain. Wincing, he looked up at Soma just in time to see him lunge forward grabbing him by his shirt. Faster than he thought it was possible for a man to move, Soma hoisted him off the deck and swung him through the air until his back connected with the bulkhead on the adjacent wall.

"You listen to me, you self absorbed son of a bitch," spat Soma as a white hot rage threatened to consume him. "You aren't the only one who lost someone in this damn war!" He shook his grip on Tucker causing him to shudder against the bulkhead as he winced from the pain. "I lost a woman I cared about and never had the chance to tell her how much she meant to me."

Tucker stared at Soma's face. Through his own anger and fear he could see the rage and anguish in the Vulcan's features. "Cap'n…," said Tucker not knowing what to say.

Soma gritted his teeth and released his grip on Tucker allowing him to slide down the bulkhead. Soma stood in front of the dazed Tucker for a long moment. His breathing was labored and haggard as he fought to suppress his primal Vulcan instincts. Raising his hand slowly, he pointed at Tucker as he walked towards the exit.

"You stay the hell out of my face and just do your damn job," said Soma looking up at Tucker. "And THAT…is a fucking order commander."

Turning, he exited the room as the doors slid open. After a moment they closed and Trip Tucker sunk down to his knees as he placed a hand on his bruised and pained shoulder.

T'Pol sat on her bed in her red silken pajamas. She had taken to wearing them ever since Commander Tucker had made the off hand comment that he thought she would "look good in silk". It was a minor indulgence, but she liked how the material felt against her warm skin. 

Like many of the crew she was finding sleep difficult and had decided to indulge in some reading. The book she was thumbing through was one the captain had loaned her, _The Collected Works of Voltaire_ He had told her it was a good example of one humans view of the good and evil in humans. 

The sudden chime of her door made her look up reflexively. She looked over at her clock. It was entirely to late for visitors. Putting her book down, she got up and walked to the door. Sliding open, she was greeted by an unexpected visitor.

"I'm not disturbin' you?" said Commander Tucker.

"Not all, I was just reading," she said gesturing him to come in.

"I know it isn't our regular night for nuero-pressure," said Trip as he entered the room. He put his hand to his shoulder and rubbed it the tender muscle. "But I was wonderin' if you minded a short session."  
  
"You are having difficulty sleeping?"

"Kinda," he replied wincing "I pulled a muscle in my neck. I'd take some pain medication but the Doc told me he wanted me to avoid any while we we're doin' the nuero-pressure."

T'Pol nodded and extended her arm toward the floor. "Take off your shirt and assume the Ch'al Tan posture as we practiced."  

Tucker squatted indian style on the floor as he slowly removed his shirt; the pain in his shoulder increasing the higher he lifted his arm. Once he had the shirt removed, he relaxed his arms letting them drop to his sides.

T'Pol examined his neck and shoulder, slowly drawing her index finger across the muscles. Trip sucked in a breath, partly from the pain and partly from her touch.

She looked down past his shoulder and saw a deep red blotch just above his right scapula.

"There is considerable swelling," she said in concern. "How did this happen?"

"I backed into a bulkhead," he replied and then thought better of it. Lying to T'Pol wasn't why he had come here. Neither was the neuro-pressure. Not really. "I had a little help," he shrugged. "Captain Soma."

T'Pol looked down at him in surprise and shock. "Jonathan did this to you?"

Trip turned slightly, the pain in his shoulder preventing him from moving any further. He looked up at T'Pol for a long moment. Her relationship with Soma was always a point he was never certain of. She always seemed to teeter on the edge between friend and stranger. 

"I sorta provoked him," said Tucker shamefully. "We were alone in the gym. I cornered him about Lizzy again."

She gave him a disapproving look. She wouldn't admit that was what it was, but he knew. 

"He looked mad as hell," explained Tucker. "I've never seen him that angry."

She shook her head. "He is a Vulcan who does not suppress his emotions," she replied quietly. "That can be a dangerous thing to antagonize."

"T'Pol," started Tucker uncertain if she could or even would answer his next question "That Vulcan woman that was with the cap'n. Do you know anything about her?"

"T'Cel," she said softly as she applied slight pressure to his muscles. "I assume you mean in regards to Captain Soma."

Tucker shook his head.

"The captain did not say anything directly," said T'Pol "However, from the reaction Captain Archer relayed when he was informed of her death and the manner in which he spoke of her in later conversations, I would have to say they were…intimately acquainted."

Tucker closed his eyes, letting his head fall. "Damn," he muttered softly. "I didn't know. I didn't know he'd lost someone special." He shook his head, letting out a long sigh.

T'Pol raised her hand, hesitating as she reached to stroke his head. Changing her mind at the last moment, she let her hand settle on his shoulder, which she considered more neutral ground. "You have not spoken of your sister in many weeks."

Raising his head he nodded. "I know. I-I thought I was finally gettin' past it. I was findin' my focus again…and you've been like an angel giving me back a good nights sleep…and my sanity."

She looked down at the back of his neck as he relayed his confession to her. He had not spoken to her of how he truly felt.

"But when the cap'n showed up and said he knew all about the Xindi and their plans," said Tucker shaking his head. "It was like it started all over again. I saw a glimmer of hope for Lizzy and all the stuff I had tried puttin' behind me just came back all at once."

She considered what her response should be, if any. Even though she had served with humans longer than any other Vulcan, she still found many facets of their psychology difficult to comprehend. She settled on a suggestion.

"I believe it is Captain Soma who should hear that and not me."

Trip glanced at her for a moment, and then shook his head. "Guess your right," he said. "We both got open wounds we each made worse without meaning to."

T'Pol considered Trip's words. He never ceased to surprise her. The understand and compassion he was capable of once he looked past himself was something wondrous and though she would never admit it to him, he stirred emotions in her she could not quite comprehend.

Just then the chime rang again. They both looked up, but T'Pol placed her hand on him gently. "Remain in this posture. I will see who it is."

She rose and walked over to the door. As it slid open she was greeted by a second surprise in the same evening.

"Hello," said Soma smiling at her. She nodded at him and he looked past her into the room. Seeing Tucker on the floor, his smile faded. He pursed his lips and gave her a raised brow.

Tucker turned and seeing Soma he suddenly felt a panic overcome him. "Cap'n," he said. "Um…its not what you think." All Tucker could think of was that he was sitting half naked on T'Pol's floor with only the light from the view port and a handful of candles. 

"It looks like the Ch'al Tan posture, Mr. Tucker," replied Soma non-chalantly.

Tucker looked up at Soma with a confused expression. "Uh…ok…it's exactly what you think it is." Tucker turned his back to both Vulcans feeling he had embarrassed himself enough for one night. He had considered talking to Soma, but remembered what the Vulcan had said to him. It would be better to let him cool off and then talk to him.

"T'Pol," said Soma as he handed her a data padd. "I wanted to drop off this list for the away teams."

T'Pol looked at the padd, scanning down the away team assignments. Looking up, she eyed Soma curiously. "You have removed Corporal Cole from the security detail. Is they're a problem with the corporal."

Soma gave her a smile. "Trust me, you'll thank me later."

She considered asking him exactly what he meant by that, but suspected she did not in fact want to know.

"Well," said Soma. "I'll let you get back to Commander Tucker. Good night." 

She nodded at him slightly as he turned away. Stopping he turned back. "Oh and Sub-Commander," he said with mischievous grin. "Don't keep him up too late. He has a big day tomorrow."

T'Pol's eyes widened at the comment and Soma was quite certain she blushed. Turning away, he headed down the corridor. She watched him, still stunned by his comment, until he disappeared around the corner. Turning around abruptly, she headed back to Tucker as the door closed behind her.

TBC…

Footnote 

1.) Just to give credit where credit is do, I did not invent 'logical weightlifting'. I read it in either a Trek novel or someone else's fan fiction. I thought it made sense for Vulcans to find a logical and efficient way of exercising so I borrowed the idea.


	11. Enemy of the State 11

Title: "Enemy of the State" 11

Author: Quills

Contact: the_quill_pen@yahoo.com

Series: ENT

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer:  Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story.

Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure

Summary: The starship _Enterprise_ is on a desperate mission to save Earth from the mysterious Xindi. While searching for the weapon the Xindi intend to use against Earth, Captain Archer and his crew are reunited with their friend from the future, Captain Soma, who brings news of an even more sinister plot by a Xindi faction involving the Vulcans, which threatens not only Earth, but the entire galaxy. Now it is up to Archer and his crew, with the help of Soma, to unravel the Xindi plot and prevent Earth and the galaxy from falling at the feet of their greatest threat.Vulcan . ***Special note: This story takes place after the season three episode, "Carpenter Street", but before the episode "Harbinger".

The ship's intercom signaled, a bos n hale whistle followed by an announcement over the ship wide intercom . "Sub-Commander T'Pol, report to the bridge." 

T'Pol stopped in the middle of the corridor; recognizing the voice immediately, she walked to the nearest intercom panel, tapping the response button. "I'm on my way captain."

Heading down the corridor, she turned off a side junction to a turbo lift alcove. Touching her hand to the lift access control, she signaled for the next car to stop at her location. Waiting for the turbo lift, she could hear the conversations of passing crewmembers. They were obviously unaware of the Vulcan ability to hear more acutely than humans. Their conversations all revolved around _Enterprise's_ current mission and their own fears over whether Captain Archer and the senior staff would be able to repair the damaged timeline.

T'Pol had advised Archer not to inform the crew. Strongly suggesting only essential personnel should be informed, thus minimizing any decrease in crew morale along with any related decrease in performance. Archer had tried to impart to her that humans often worked better when faced with adversity and that he wasn't going to keep his crew in the dark. He trusted them and believed they could handle knowing what they all faced.

Hearing the turbo-lift decelerating to her deck, T'Pol cleared her thoughts of the matter. Once the lift came to a full stop, the doors slid open; moving to enter the lift, she stopped, startled by the occupant standing inside.

"Going my way?" smiled Soma, arms folded against his chest, leaning against the lift wall.

She gave him a raised brow and a slight nod. "It would seem so." Entering the lift, she turned and faced the doors as they closed. 

"Bridge," she told him curtly.

"I know," replied Soma twisting the lift's hand control. "I heard Captain Archer signal you. I was already headed for the bridge so I thought I might catch you on the way up."

T'Pol merely nodded not replying. She had not seen Soma since last night, when Commander Tucker had visited her with an injured shoulder and his story relating how the two men had gotten into a violent altercation with one another. She found the news disturbing from both sides and contemplated if part of the reason it had occurred was her fault. She considered whether or not to address the matter now or wait. Uncertain if she and Soma would have time later, she stepped forward touching the manual stop button, bringing the lift to a slow, decelerated halt.

Soma eyed her curiously as she turned slowly towards him.

Looking him squarely in the face, she straightened in that show of strength he had always admired in her. "Commander Tucker spoke with me last night regarding your altercation with him." 

Soma shook his head, taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I thought he might."

"He said that you hit him." She posed the statement more like a question. Although she had no reason to doubt what Tucker had told her she held out a brief hope that he may not have accurately relayed it to her.

Soma turned quickly in response. "He hit me first!" he said raising his voice. Instantly he regretted saying it. It made him sound like a child and T'Pol gave him a condescending look. 

"You are a Vulcan," she replied in a correcting tone.

"I'm also half human," countered Soma defensively. "I don't suppress every feeling I have."

"I was not referring to your emotions." she clarified. "We are three times stronger than the average human male. If forced to, either of us could cause great physical harm to one of them. You should have restrained yourself. You could have severely injured him."

Soma looked down. She was right and it was something that had troubled him. He _was_ much stronger than his father. Tucker had posed little physical threat to Soma, but he had chosen to react violently towards the man. 

Nodding his head he added a painful addition to her assessment. "Or worse," he admitted knowing how easily he could have killed Tucker. Shaking his head, he turned away. 

Closing his eyes, he let out a deep sigh. "He never hit me before," he told her with sadness not usually present in his voice. "Not even when I deserved it."

T'Pol looked at Soma, her deep brown eyes mirrored his own sadness at what he said. Stepping closer, she spoke softly. "He did not mean to strike you," she said trying to soothe his anguish. "He expressed much regret over what he had said and done."

Soma turned back to face her and she could see his eyes were red with tears. "I am.also sorry," she told him. 

He looked at her in confusion.

"You once told me you were.a friend.if I needed one," she said pausing as she searched herself for the right words. "But I didn't extend the same courtesy to you when you needed it most." She paused again as she swallowed hard, her own emotions threatening to burst through her wall of reserve. "You reached out to me.in sickbay.I reproached you. I-I was more concerned with my own distress over seeing you again; what you represented."

"I-I." he couldn't speak. What she said was true. He had needed her very badly then. 

The one person he could talk to about T'Cel, about how he felt, had pushed him away. 

T'Pol, took a step closer. Reaching out hesitantly, she placed her hand against his chest and gave him a brief smile. "I will not do that to you again, Jonathan."

He looked at her for a moment. His lip trembled and though he tried to hold them back, the tears came flowing out. Pulling her to him, he hugged her tightly as he let the tears flow freely. 

Slipping her arms around his back, she held him as he sobbed. The rush of his raw unchecked emotion threatened to overwhelm her and she wanted to push away. But she tightened her hold on him, refusing to let go. She would hold him for as long he needed. 

Finally, Soma backed away slowly. Wiping the tears stains from his face, he sniffled. Looking down at her, he gave her a slight smile. "I don't mean to be insulting.but I do love you, you know."

She was taken aback by the word. She wasn't surprised, merely unsettled by the genuine and powerful emotion behind it.  She considered giving him a similar response, but decided not to. She didn't understand love, at least not in human terms, and she suspected he would know her words were merely empty plaititudes. Instead, she reached up and stroked the side of his face. This was an expression, a genuine one, she believed conveyed how she felt about him.

Turning away, she walked over to the turbo lift control and resumed the lift's ascent. 

Looking back, she regarded him for a moment then spoke. "If you wish to speak with me of T'Cel, I will make the time. I-I would like to hear more of her."

Soma smiled, "I'd like to tell you."

"There is one other thing," she said.

"Yes?"

She approached him. He face a stern masque. "You will _never_ make such a crass comment to me as the one you made leaving my quarters last night," she told him.

He looked at her with genuine surprise. It had been a long time since she had scolded him, but that was exactly what she was doing.

"I expect better manners from my son," she finished taking up her original place beside him.

Looking down at her, he smiled. "Yes, mam."

The turbo-lift began decelerating and the two Vulcans took that as a cue to end their conversation. The lift came to a stop and they exited as the doors parted. T'Pol immediately turned her attention to the view screen which had a blue planet filling the majority of the screen. The planet was dotted by several dark green and brown patches, but for the most part was a sparkling color of light blue.

"Well, if it isn't the resident Vulcans," quipped Trip Tucker from the engineering station. "I thought you people are supposed to be punctual." He made the comment in a light-hearted tone and Soma could tell he was offering him an olive branch. He needed to talk to Tucker, see if the two men could patch things up, but now was not the time.

Turning to T'Pol he spoke to his mother in Vulcan, but loud enough for Tucker to hear.

She looked up at him and then over at Tucker, shrugging her shoulders as she looked back at Soma. He grinned and headed down the steps as T'Pol moved to her science station.

Tucker glanced back and forth between the two Vulcans. "What was that all about?"

Soma didn't bother looking at him as he held his gaze on the screen. "Maybe I'll tell you some day Chief."

Tucker wasn't sure, but he believed he had just been the butt of a joke between the two Vulcans. But hearing Soma call him 'chief' again made him not really care what joke the two Vulcans had shared at his expense.

Archer turned towards Soma. "Jonathan," he said giving the Vulcan a nod. He had taken to calling Soma by his human name over the past few days. The two men we're the same rank and he felt the need to establish a repoire with the Vulcan if he was going to rely on the man's greater experience.

"What do you make of that?" said Archer pointing to the screen. 

Soma shook his head. "That doesn't look right."

Archer shook his head in agreement. "I had Malcolm take some scans. That planet is covered by ninety-seven percent water. He was able to bring up an extreme magnification image. I take it this is not how we're supposed to find it?"

Soma scrutinized the picture as he considered this new information. "It would appear that in this timeline the planet has experienced geologic changes."

"If that is the case," interjected T'Pol, "it will hamper out efforts to locate the Preserver technology."

Soma gave her a quick glance. She had finally gotten around to calling it Preserver technology, even if she still had her reservations. 

"Assuming its still there," added Archer. 

"If it is," said Soma, "Then we should be able to find it. There are several unique resonance properties we can scan for. However, if it's submerged then it may be even more damaged than when you found it."

Archer was about to make a comment when Reed called out. "Captain! I'm picking up a vessel in orbit."

Archer snapped around at the view screen. "Can you put on the viewer?"

Reed shook his head with uncertainty. "I might be able to give you an extremely magnified image."

Reed adjusted his controls as he glanced at the main viewer. The image shimmered and the entire screen was now filled with the light blue color of the water world with the exception of a small black object in the center.

Archer glanced at Soma. "Look familiar?" 

"I'm not sure," replied Soma shaking his head. "Mr. Reed can you clear the image up any more?"

"Sorry Captain," Reed said, looking at his display. "That's as good as I can get it."

Soma approached the view screen, stopping at the edge of the helm. "The design is different," he said scrutinizing the image. "That's to be expected with a one hundred and fifty years difference, but these markings." He pointed to the upper section of the hull.  "They could be Vulcan or a derivation."

Archer looked past Soma and studied the black image. "Mr. Reed, any sign that they're aware of us."

"No captain." Reed glanced at his board but wasn't surprised to find no signs that the ship had detected _Enterprise_ "At this distance I don't think they would be looking."

"That ship looks pretty small," said Travis volunteering an opinion. "A large shuttle or a scout ship." The years he had spent with his family running cargo freighters gave him a unique perspective. He had found that Archer valued his opinion when it came to his experience in and out of all different kinds of space vessels. 

"If it's Vulcan then we can count on a base or mother-ship in the area," added Reed.

Archer shook his head. Assuming it was a short-range vessel, as Travis had suggested, then Reed was more than likely right and a base or mother ship wouldn't be very far away. Neither would reinforcements.  "Assuming it is an Alliance ship," said Archer as he looked at Soma. "Your opinion?"

"We take it out of commission," replied the Vulcan captain almost immediately. "Disable its weapons and engines."

"But if it's a scout ship someone is sure to come looking for it," countered Reed.

"And if we alert them to our presence they'll undoubtedly report their findings," explained Soma. "We need to delay that for as long as possible."

"Agreed," responded Archer shaking his head. "Mr. Reed, tactical alert." 

Reed signaled the alert status and Archer took his seat in the command chair. Soma moved up the steps and took up a position behind Archer to offer him any tactical advice if he requested it.

 "Travis, bring us in at a tangent to their orbit," ordered Archer. "It should mask our approach. Cut to impulse as soon as we're within five hundred kilometers of the outer boundary."

"Aye, sir."

"Malcolm, as soon as we're in weapons range target their engines and weapons," said Archer gripping the armrest of his chair. "Just enough to disable them."

"Understood, sir."

"Captain," said Soma, "recommend you jam any transmissions they might try to make."

Archer glanced over at the Comm. Station. "Hoshi."

Ensign Sato made several adjustments to her board and then nodded to Archer. "All frequencies jammed, captain."

"Captain, we will reach five hundred kilometers outside the planet's out boundary in fifteen seconds.mark," announced T'Pol. 

"Captain, I think they know we're coming captain," said Reed. "They just activated an energy shield."

"So much for the element of surprise," said Archer. "Increase speed to maximum." The captain looked down at the navigation readout. "Alter course to 187 mark 64, we'll flank them from the starboard. Malcolm open fire as soon as we're in range."

"Captain," said T'Pol looking up from her viewer. "Before their shields went up, we were close enough that I was able to take a bio reading. There are three life signs aboard that vessel, all Vulcan."

Archer shook his head. "At least we know who we're dealing with."

"Captain," shouted Mayweather in alarm. "They're coming about."

Lieutenant Reed added his own warning to the helmsman's. "Their charging weapons, captain."

A moment later, two electric blue bolts of energy left the Vulcan ship. In an instance, the bridge crew felt the violent reaction the ship had to the weapons discharge. 

The enemy ship altered course to retreat, _Enterprise_ returned fire with her phase cannons, striking the exposed flank of the ship. The ship's energy shield shimmered as the phase cannon fire repeatedly struck the vessel. In one violent explosion, the Vulcan ship's shield collapsed allowing the final phase cannon energy to strike the main propulsion housing. Instantly the tiny ship began decelerating.

_Enterprise_ course and speed adjusted to match the Vulcan's as the starship came along the ship's starboard. As she paralleled the smaller ship, another lance of electric blue fire struck the _Enterprise_. 

Returning fire, _Enterprise_ phase cannons struck the Vulcan ship's weapons array.

A blue discharge spider webbed along the upper hull. Moments later, the ship's running lights faded and the sleek black vessel went totally dark.

"Got them sir," said Reed. "Their weapons are offline and I think that last shot took out their main power."

"Confirmed captain," added T'Pol. "The vessel is maintaining emergency power only. Their life support is stable, but they pose no further threat."

Reed looked at his board and then at Archer. "No significant damage to us, but I'd hate to see what her big sister can do. That ship packs quite a punch for a such a small vessel "

"Captain," said Soma rounding the bridge railing. "Recommend we bring her aboard. She may have information that would prove useful and it looks small enough to fit in the shuttle bay."

"You think they might have a database onboard?" asked Tucker.

Hoshi was the first to respond. "I doubt it commander. A ship that small isn't likely to have an extensive database."

Archer nodded. "Malcolm, any sign of explosives or a self destruct?"

Reed looked at his instruments as he scanned the vessel. "Nothing sensors are picking up.

I don't think that ship has enough energy to detonate a firecracker."

"Alright," said Archer. "We'll make arrangements to bring the shuttle aboard, but first I want to try and locate the Preserver transporter."

Soma headed back up the steps, rounding the railing, to the science station. 

"T'Pol, adjust your scanners to search for Trilatinum isotopes. The Preservers equipment has significant amounts of the material in its construction. It isn't a naturally occurring compound so it should be easy to detect."

T'Pol adjusted her instruments to search for the single compound, excluding all others. If they had attempted to search for any forms of anomalous readings it would have taken them hours, if not days. Searching for a single isolated compound would reduce the time to mere minutes.

 "I've have isolated the location," said T'Pol looking up from her viewer. "It is the equatorial region, approximately two kilometers from one of the larger land masses."

"So its underwater?" asked Soma.

T'Pol looked at her reading, studying it for a moment and then turned towards Archer and Soma. "It is submerged, but I do not believe it is in water," she explained pointing to the view screen. The image on it changed to a topographical cutaway of the planet's surface.

"Scans show a number naturally occurring pockets of localized air pressure in the area the scans are detecting the Preserver technology."

"Caves?" said Archer

"Undoubtedly captain," replied T'Pol. "They appear to be natural. Most likely formed during this planet's geologic upheaval."

"So what we need, might still be intact," added Soma.

T'Pol nodded her head. "A distinct possibility." 

Archer turned back to the screen and considered his options. He voiced the first thing that came to mind. "Transporters?"

"I wouldn't recommend it cap'n," said Tucker as he leaned over his console. "The transporter was never designed to move people. If we try transportin' someone through water, rock and then into a confined space we're just askin' for an accident."

"The shuttles are out," said Travis turning around. "They weren't designed for water."

"Then there's only one other option," said Soma. "We dive for it." Soma rounded the helm and approached the viewer. 

"T'Pol, could you bring up the section of the planet you said you detected the Preserver technology," asked Soma. "Give me a view for a ten mile radius."

T'Pol turned to her controls and in a moment the screen changed once again with the image Soma had asked for. Looking at the image for a moment he considered exactly how they needed to orchestrate the attempt. When he was satisfied, he pointed to the large landmass to the lower right of the screen.

"We can land a shuttle here," he explained. "Then take a watercraft out to the dive spot."

He trailed his hand across the viewer, stopping in the middle.  "Since it will involve cave diving I suggest we limit an initial search team to myself, Commander Tucker and Sub-Commander T'Pol." Soma glanced over at Tucker.  "I believe the chief has ample experience diving as do I and the three of us are the only personnel with the scientific and technical knowledge required, should we locate the Preserver technology."

"I agree," said T'Pol looking from Soma to Archer. "However, I do not have any experience underwater."

"Don't worry yourself," smiled Tucker wagging his thumb between Soma and himself. "You'll have two experienced divers with you."

T'Pol simply eyed him warily. She was far from convinced, but made no attempt to voice her discomfort.

"Alright," said Archer. "Unless anyone has a better idea." Turning to Lieutenant Reed, he issued a set of orders. "Mr. Reed, you and I will deal with the Vulcan shuttle. Have a security team meet us in the shuttle bay." Turning to Soma he issued a second set of orders. "As soon as we have the shuttle aboard, we'll pull into orbit. Get whatever gear together that you need and take some of Major Hayes' MACOS. I'm certain they have diving experience if you need them."

"Aye, sir," responded Soma with a nod.

Soma headed for the steps as he heard Archer order Travis to grapple the Vulcan shuttle.

Letting Tucker pass him as they both headed for the turbo lift, they met T'Pol who was waiting for them. 

Soma smiled at her as they entered the lift. "You up for a day at the beach?"

T'Pol glanced at him with a raised brow, eliciting a chuckle from Tucker who added, "Don't forget yer bathing suit."

Glancing between the two men on either side, T'Pol sighed at her last thought before the lift door closed. _Surak give me strength_.

TBC.


	12. Enemy of the State 12

Title: "Enemy of the State" 12

Author: Quills

Contact: the_quill_pen@yahoo.com

Series: ENT

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer:  Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story.

Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure

Summary: The starship _Enterprise_ is on a desperate mission to save Earth from the mysterious Xindi. While searching for the weapon the Xindi intend to use against Earth, Captain Archer and his crew are reunited with their friend from the future, Captain Soma, who brings news of an even more sinister plot by a Xindi faction involving the Vulcans, which threatens not only Earth, but the entire galaxy. Now it is up to Archer and his crew, with the help of Soma, to unravel the Xindi plot and prevent Earth and the galaxy from falling at the feet of their greatest threat…Vulcan . ***Special note: This story takes place after the season three episode, "Carpenter Street", but before the episode "Harbinger".

Chapter 12

The calm ocean surface erupted in a torrent of foam and waves. Violent choppy water followed in the wake of the speeding hydrofoil as its sleek frame cut through the crystal blue waters of the Preserver planet.

The small blue, green camouflaged four seat craft, was a latest edition to

_Enterprise's_ away mission equipment, courtesy of the MACOS. Major Hayes had brought it along in case his team needed to perform covert operations on a water world, and the Preserver's planet fit the bill. The ship was compact and lightweight, able to collapse down to a mere eight meter's in length and one meter in height, easily transportable aboard a Starfleet shuttle pod. 

Captain Archer had cleared two shuttle pods to land on the major landmass closest to the signal source, that T'Pol had detected; one shuttle, carrying the hydrofoil and dive gear while the other carried Soma, Tucker and T'Pol along with a MACO support team, led by Corporal Chang. 

Soma had selected Chang over Hayes because the Vulcan had sensed a friction coming from the MACO commander. He wasn't sure if it was Vulcans in general that the Major didn't approve of or Soma in particular. Hayes seemed to have little difficulty following T'Pol's orders, but then, Soma knew his mother wouldn't tolerate disrespect or willful disobedience from a subordinate. He had decided he would have to speak to the Major if he was going to have dealings with the man. But it would have to wait till later.

The shuttles had landed and once the hydrofoil was assembled, Soma, Tucker and T'Pol headed for the open water location where they would perform their blue water dive, searching for the Preserver's buried technology. With the remaining room aboard the hydrofoil taken up by equipment, the MACOS set up temporary camp on the mainland. In an emergency, they could fly over the dive site and drop rescue divers within three minutes of a signal.

Soma touched the controls, adjusting the course and speed of the hydrofoil. The small raised platform had a simple computer interface that allowed the pilot, seated on a small swivel stand, to navigate the craft. Raising his head, he caught the lightly stinging spray of ocean that the small boat kicked up. It felt cool and refreshing as the water sprayed over his sun-warmed skin. He was wearing a Starfleet wetsuit; the full-length black pants hugged his lower body while the torso section had been removed. His broad tan shoulders and muscular arms were glistening wet from the sea spray. 

The planet's atmosphere had limited cloud cover, affording an almost complete soft teal sky above. Soma smiled, as the memories of long ago family trips to the Florida Keys came flooding back. Looking towards the bow of the tiny ship, he could see T'Pol, crouched in her blue and black Starfleet wetsuit, holding a hand scanner. Smiling, he shook his head. She never could go on vacation without one of those things. 

Turning, Soma looked over at Tucker, also in a Starfleet wetsuit, his torso front open, exposing his equally muscular chest to the sea air. The engineer, sitting across from T'Pol, was adjusting the settings on his dive helmet. Taking in a deep breath, Soma let out a sigh. He felt a profound 'en oui' set in. It had been so long since he'd seen them together like this. Watching them both with an intent gaze, he burned the image into his memory; smiling at the pleasant thought it brought him.

T'Pol looked up and caught Soma smiling at her. She gave the captain a quizzical expression and an arched brow. He just continued smiling and shook his head. A frown formed on her lips. "We are approaching the coordinates," she called out. 

"How close?" asked Soma, as he adjusted the speed of the hydrofoil.

T'Pol looked down at the scanner, "At present course and speed…we will pass over the coordinates in…twenty three seconds."

Soma leveled out the speed to remain constant as he set the hydrofoil's controls to compensate for any drift. They needed to stay on course and not allow the ocean waves to deviate their position. As the small craft cut through the water, Soma looked out past the bow, nothing but ocean. 

It had taken them nearly forty minutes to reach the dive spot, by hydrofoil. The captain had enjoyed the trip out, particularly with the company he had along the way. They hadn't gotten much time to talk. Soma piloted the boat while Tucker checked the dive gear and T'Pol took sensor readings.

"We have just passed over the coordinates," T'Pol called out. "You will need to bring us about." She stood to readjust her position in the boat as Soma swung the boat around.

Suddenly, he jabbed the control board and the boat banked hard to starboard, causing the deck to lurch. T'Pol, still standing, fell backwards into Tucker and they both landed on the rubber insulated deck; T'Pol in Tucker's lap. She looked up at Soma, who had a large grin on his face.

"Whoops."

T'Pol glared at him. He had far too much of his father in him for his own good, as well as hers.

Ignoring the look she was giving him, Soma adjusted the pilot controls until the boat came to a relative rest. Turning off the engine, he looked over at Tucker.

"Chief, as soon T'Pol's done resting on your lap, toss the anchor over."  

T'Pol rose and Tucker gave her a brief grin. "Aye, Aye capn'."

Soma picked up his communicator, flipping the antennae grid open. "Soma to Enterprise."

A brief pause was followed by a familiar voice. "Archer, go ahead."

"Captain, we've reached the dive spot. We'll put on our gear and make our descent."

"Alright, proceed. Make regular progress reports to _Enterprise_. Do NOT hesitate to call for help if you run into trouble…understood, captain?"

"Understood, sir," replied Soma.

 "Good luck, Archer out."

Soma flipped the communicator shut and laid it on the control table. It wasn't going to be any use underwater. They had their dive helmet communicators for that.

"Well kids," said Soma, rubbing his hands together. "Lets get our gear on and get ready to go _where no one has gone before_."

Trip flashed T'Pol a smile. The man's enthusiasm could be downright infectious. T'Pol glanced at Tucker and gave him an arched brow.

"Chief, I'm going to set up the _gliders_," said Soma, pointing to the three mini jets lying on the deck, another piece of hardware courtesy of the MACOS. The short slender tubes would allow them to cover a greater distance with their hydrodynamic engines, give adequate light from the omni-directional beam on the nose and enable them to scan the underwater surface with the _gliders'_ micro scanner interface. "Why don't you assist the Sub-Commander with her equipment."

Tucker nodded and stepping over one of the fixed seats; kneeling down in front of her as she began putting on her diving harness. Trip placed his hands on the clasps resting just below her shoulders. He tested them, making sure both were secure. 

T'Pol made no effort to stop him, but gave the engineer a scrutinizing look as she spoke. "I _did_ pay attention to your instructions before we left _Enterprise_."

Trip shook his head dismissively. "I'm sure ya did. I'm just makin' sure," he explained. "I don't want anything to…"

He caught himself, stopping in mid sentence. She looked at him, watching as he tried not to return her gaze, "To what?" 

He looked up at her for a moment. She could see the effort he was making to hide his thoughts, but his expression betrayed him instantly. "To happen to ya." 

"We are all equally at risk Commander."

"I know," he said shaking his head. He looked down as he picked up his own harness. Putting it on, he tried to find some way to avoid the conversation, but he knew it was a wasted effort. She had more patience than he could hope for. Sighing, he looked up at her. "I just don't wanna lose anymore friends."

T'Pol's eyes widened in surprise; he had never referred to her like that. She had suspected that he had feelings for her. Sim had made that leap of logic possible. But she was uncertain if those feelings were merely a physical attraction…or something more.

Reaching up, she fastened the harness clamps on Tucker's rigging. "Then let us both take steps to see that it doesn't happen."

 Tucker gave her a boyish smile. For someone who prided herself on suppressing emotion, she certainly had a way of bringing it out in others…or maybe it just him. They had always had their differences and he never failed to be baited into an argument. He sometimes wondered if she found some secret, hidden pleasure in it.

"Ok…let's just go over the signals one more time," he said raising his hands in front of her. "You remember the basic hand gestures in case we lose communication?"

T'Pol cocked her brow and raised her right hand so it was level with Tucker's.

"Show me the 'stop' gesture."

T'Pol raised her palm and gently thrust it towards Tucker.

Trip smiled. "Good, now how about the 'ok' signal."

Moving her hand so it was now side long to Tucker's view, she touched her index finger to her thumb, raising her other fingers upward.

"Perfect," nodded Tucker. "Now show me 'watch me'."

T'Pol hesitated for a moment as she tried to recall the exact gesture. Raising her hand to her eyes, she folded all her fingers into a fist…save the middle one, which she prominently displayed for Tucker.

Trip's eyes went wide and he couldn't help laughing at her. T'Pol looked at him with obvious confusion. She had apparently performed the gesture wrong, but failed to see the humor in it.

"What do find so amusing?"

Trip shook his head. "I'm sorry…really," he said trying to control his laughter. "It's just, you gave me 'the finger'."

T'Pol looked at him questioningly. She still had no idea what he was talking about.

"Ahem, it's uh…an obscene gesture," explained Trip, trying to be as diplomatic as possible. 

T'Pol's brow arched in comprehension. "My apologies."

"Forget it," said Trip placing his hand on hers. He could feel the warmth of her skin as their fingers touched. It reminded him of their long nights of nuero-pressure sessions. He unfolded her index and middle finger, closing the rest into a fist. "This is what you wanted."

"I see," she said looking up at him.

They looked at each other for a long moment, studying each other. They each saw something in the other's expression: trepidation, desperation. _We have spent time together in more 'intimate' settings.  Why should this be any different?_ T'Pol thought as their gaze lingered. She swallowed reflexively as she leaned close. He didn't move away, but she noticed him shudder reflexively as she neared him. She lingered close, feeling his warm breath against her flushed skin.

"T'Pol!"

Startled, she turned suddenly. Looking over, she could see Soma coming around the control housing with a white medical case. 

"I want you to prep the doc's _cocktail_," he said as he approached them.

She looked back at Trip, but the engineer was already standing up.  Turning back to Soma, she rose slowly, giving the captain a glaring look. 

"Your timing is impeccable, Jonathan," she said in a low voice, taking the medical kit as she walked past him.

Soma half turned and gave her a confused look. "What'd I do?" 

T'Pol didn't bother answering. She laid the medical case on a small equipment shelf. Opening it, she found a hypo spray and three ampoule cartridges. The doctor had prepared a special mixture for them to be injected with right before the dive. It would prevent any nitrogen buildup from occurring in their bodies. 

Pulling the hypo spray out, she loaded the first cartridge, marked for Soma. Since both she and the captain we're Vulcan, the dosage would be different than Tucker's. She checked the setting and turned to where Soma was kneeling over his dive harness. Without warning, she placed the hypo against his arm and activated the injector. A short hiss sounded as the ampoule contents emptied.

Soma jumped as the injection entered his arm. It wasn't painful, but he wasn't prepared for it and the sudden hiss startled him. Looking up, he gave her a scowling expression. "You could have warned me first."

"Consider us even for your piloting 'error'," she said walking past him as she headed for Tucker. Soma rolled his eyes. 

Loading the second cartridge, she repeated the injection on Trip and finally on herself. They were now 'inoculated' for the next fourteen hours from any harmful nitrogen build up, which the doctor's chemical compound would artificially dissolve from their blood stream. They couldn't stay submerged that long, but with any luck they would find an opening that would lead to a pressurized cave. 

Soma put on his suit's torso piece, sliding his arms into the composite material. Normally, at the depth they would be diving, he preferred 'skin'. But they would be exploring caves and their full composite wetsuits would protect them from any sharp or jagged edges they might encounter in the rock formations.

Leaning down, the captain picked up one of the three dive helmets. The helmet was similar in shape to _Enterprise's_ EV suit helmets. However, it was roughly half the size. Unlike the EV helmets, it had an upper window as well as two side panels to give a greater field of vision.  

"Let's finish gearing up," said the captain. "I've put the _gliders_ along the side of the boat. We'll get them once we're in the water."

Tucker leaned over and picked up the remaining two helmets, handing one to T'Pol.

Laying his helmet down on a chair, he grabbed three 'web' belts off the utility rack, checking the small compartments: emergency Tri-ox compound hypo, locator beacon and a portable first aid kit. Handing one to T'Pol and another to Soma, he fastened the third to his waste. 

"We have six hours of air in our harnesses," Trip said as he checked the readout on his dive watch. The small illuminated panel tied directly into the harness computer. "We need to keep the descent to fifty meters. Our wet suits will protect us from the change when we reach the thermocline, but anything past fifty meters and it's gonna start to get chilly."

"That shouldn't be a problem," replied T'Pol. "Ship's sensors detected a large number of rock formations within fifteen meters of the surface."

Trip nodded, turning back to the equipment cabinet. He grabbed at three more items on a lower rack and when he turned back, he had three diving knives with ankle straps. Handing one to T'Pol, he looked over at Soma who was hefting a large cylindrical unit, which looked somewhat like a Starfleet phase rifle. 

"UCR…Underwater Compression Rifle," said Soma. "MACO experimental design for underwater offense…and close encounters." The captain shifted the large rifle in his arms. It was bulky and heavy, but under water, it would be much lighter and more manageable. "I'll carry this, you take your equipment bag, chief. T'Pol, you have the bag with our dry clothes and computer interface tools."

Soma laid down the rifle and picked up his own harness. The unit was compact and comfortable, which was surprising for all the equipment that was integrated into it:

The main and back up air supply, which fed into the dive helmet by reinforced flex tubing, emergency life ballast, buoyancy controls, emergency ports for hooking multiple divers together and the life support and bio readout panel.

Locking the harness in place, Soma grabbed his web belt. He fastened it tight, adjusting the locking clip. Grabbing his helmet, he lifted it over his head, settling it gently on his shoulders. Tapping the locking control, a sharp snap sounded and a hiss could be heard inside the helmet as it pressurized. The captain touched a small blue button on his harness chest. Instantly the dark mask lit up as the helmet's internal illumination came on. Touching the comm. button on his chest, he keyed it for 'open mike'. 

"Can you hear me?" he said looking over at Trip and T'Pol, who had secured their own helmets into place.

"Loud and clear, capn'"

T'Pol nodded. "Yes"

"Alright, when we make the descent," said Soma adjusting his 'web' belt, "we take it slow and methodical. We're looking for any cave entrances large enough for us to navigate." He looked over at T'Pol, "Remember how we showed you the proper way to enter the water: controlled 'back roll'." Soma glanced over at Tucker. "No show offs," he said pointing his finger at the engineer.

"You know me captain," smiled Tucker.

"Yes," Soma nodded. "That's why I said it."

Trip shot Soma a wounded look and then smiled. They still hadn't had a chance to talk after their blow up in the gym. Things just moved too quickly for the two men to find a moment alone. Trip was grateful that Soma seemed to put the matter aside. He respected Soma as a commanding officer and as a friend.  There were things they obviously didn't agree on, it wasn't any reason to end a friendship. He and John had, had their differences, the death of the Vissian cogenitor, for one. Trip knew he was responsible. He thought he knew what was best and it ended with the cogenitor taking it's own life. The death had caused a rift between Trip and Archer. The engineer didn't want the same thing to happen between he and Soma.

The three officers took their positions along the side of the hydrofoil. Their backs were to the open water as they crouched down into their 'fall back' position. Fitting double webbed fins to their dive boots, they prepared to enter the water. 

Soma looked to his left, nodding at T'Pol. "Ready?"

She nodded back in acknowledgment and watched Soma roll his body over the edge of the boat, falling backwards into the crystal blue water. Trip glanced over at T'Pol and gave her a smile through the clear faceplate of his helmet.

"Don't worry," he said. "It's like falling off a log."

She merely arched her brow. Now was not the time to request an explanation for one of his curious analogies. T'Pol simply rolled back as she had seen Soma do and hit the water, submerging beneath the surface.

"Hey, wait for me!" shouted Trip, rolling back off the hydrofoil and into the water.

A flood of turgid, bubble filled water was all T'Pol could see. The three of them were floating within two meters of the surface as they let the water around them clear. Once the water returned to a calm setting, T'Pol slowly turned around. The clear ocean afforded a panoramic view of the planet's undersea world.

She watched at several small 'fish' darted past her. She couldn't be certain what they were, but 'fish' seemed an appropriate term given the circumstances. Looking down, she saw large columns of what appeared to be 'sea grass' spiraling upward; their red and yellow bands shimmering in the under sea current. The ocean was teaming with marine life of every color and combination. The image captivated the curious Vulcan.

Suddenly, she felt something touch her arm and turning abruptly, she saw Trip Tucker had swum to her side.

"Something else," he smiled. "Isn't it?"

"Fascinating," she replied. Though she found this new experience more than fascinating; it was almost…exhilarating. She quickly suppressed the feeling, focusing on the task at hand.

"Alright, lets get the gliders," came Soma's voice over her helmet's communicator.

They moved towards the surface. The bright light of the overhead sun glistened on the ocean surface as it danced across the slow moving waves. Reaching the side of the boat, they each took a MACO glider, activating the compact projectile's internal power unit.

Almost in unison, the nose cones on all three gliders lit up like beacons. 

Soma was the first to descend. Pointing his glider at a downward angle, he activated the

Hydrodynamic engine. Water was pulled into the font end of the gliders' fuselage and ejected out the back. This propelled it and the diver forward with little visible discharge and almost no noise. It was also environmentally safe, but that was most likely an unforeseen byproduct and not an intentional feature. The gliders were designed for stealth, not scientific research, but like most technology it was invariably multi-use.

"T'Pol, your more familiar with the topographic scans," said Soma. "What's the most ideal location to begin our search?"

T'Pol looked down at the small illuminated panel on the tilted console of her glider.

Moving her black, gloved hand over the large panel buttons, she tightened the confinement locator beam. Looking at the image for a moment, she studied the topographical layout. Seeing what she was looking for, T'Pol looked up, pointing towards a cluster of jagged rocks surrounding an open basin below them.

"That outcrop of rocks would be the most logical place to find an opening sufficient enough for us to navigate," she explained. "They are the largest rock formations in the immediate area."

"Sounds good," replied Soma, activating his motion control. Gliding slowly forward, he started his descent towards the open basin area with Trip and T'Pol close behind. 

Trip Tucker powered back, allowing T'Pol to pass him. He had every confidence in T'Pol's ability to adapt, but he wanted to keep the less experienced Vulcan between he and Soma, just in case. Smiling, he let his mind drift as he moved through the water. _I can't believe we used to fight like cats and dogs,_ he thought. _These last few months…I never thought I could ever look at a Vulcan as a friend…or more._  He chided himself at that last thought. If T'Pol knew some of the things that popped into his mind during their neuro-pressure sessions he was quite certain she'd put an end to them. _"It's not somethin I have any intention of bringin' to her attention. Besides, they're just fantasies. I'm a man and she's most definitely a women."_ __

Trip suddenly broke from his thoughts. A light indicator flashed red on his glider's display panel. It was the scanning module. It had detected a sensor contact!

"Cap'n!"

"I see it chief," replied Soma scrutinizing his own display. "Contact bearing three hundred meters.'

"What do you think it is?" asked Tucker, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Hard to say," said Soma. "We don't exactly have a biotic survey of this planet's sea life. Whatever it is, it's large."

"It appears to be closing on our position," said T'Pol, looking at her display panel. "Perhaps it is a school of marine life forms."

"Maybe," replied the captain.

Soma looked around him. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he was certain he'd know when he saw it. The ocean water seemed calm. No hint of any danger. In fact, there was no sign of any sea life in the area. 

Soma's head snapped up. "Chief, what's missing around us?"

Tucker glanced around. He wasn't certain what the captain had noticed, but in one brief moment he realized what Soma was talking about. "All the sea critters," he said. "They're gone."

"Right!"

Tucker looked over at Soma for a moment then cursed. "Oh crap!"

"What is it?" asked T'Pol in concern.

"A predator is in the area," answered Soma.

Tucker nodded in agreement. "And from the way all the sea life seems to have disappeared, it's one big sucker."

T'Pol glanced down at her display. "The object appears to have left the area. My scanner is no longer picking it up."

"Maybe," said Soma doubtfully. "Let's head for those rocks on the outer perimeter, just in case."

Activating their motion control's they glided their descent downward. Soma glanced at his scanner panel. The sensor contact had not returned. _Maybe T'Pol was right,_ Soma mused. _I'm just getting jumpy. Perhaps taking them along was a mistake. The last the thing I need right now is to worry about the two of them._ __

Soma was the first to reach the rocky outcropping. Powering down his glider, he let himself sink to the yellow, sandy silt of the basin floor. Glancing up, he could see T'Pol followed by Tucker.

"Power down your gliders and kill your lights," he ordered.

They both followed Soma's instructions, powering down their gliders as they soft-landed on the ocean bottom. Setting down the gliders, they both joined Soma who was crouching behind several jutting rock formations.

"I hope I'm wrong about this," said Soma. "But it's to damn quiet. The area was teaming with life just a few minutes ago…now nothing."

T'Pol turned to Soma. "Perhaps we should contact _Enterprise_ and advise them of the situation."

Soma shook his head. "No, let's wait and…"

"Captain!" cried T'Pol with a start. 

Soma turned to see her pointing towards the dark water just past the open basin. The water was inky blank and that told the captain, there was no immediate floor bottom to reflect light. They were obviously on the edge of the continental shelf.

As Soma looked into the dark abyss, he strained to see what T'Pol was pointing towards. The low lighting of the deeper water, made visibility poor, but he was certain…then he saw it. A large gray mass darted out of the inky darkness and into the visible light.

Soma stared in awe. The form was long and sleek, with a torpedo shape that he estimated in excess of fifty feet. It seemed to move through the water fluidly in a whip like manner.

He could see dark stripes zig zagging up and down the length of the body. Looking towards the leading edge, Soma could see the long tapered body terminate at an arrow like head with three convex black orbs he assumed were eyes. The body had the lean look of a predator and Soma was certain of that assumption when he caught the bowed rows of pointed teeth at the front of the creature's mouth. He had little doubt that they were razor sharp.

"Quick, switch to your closed circuit re-breathers," said Soma over the comm. "We don't want our air bubbles attracting that things attention."

T'Pol and Tucker adjusted their harness controls and the flood of vented air bubbles almost immediately ceased as their air re-breathers kicked in. 

"What the hell _is_ that thing!" said Tucker.

"A Meg," said Soma in awe. He hadn't meant to, but he was thinking aloud.

Tucker turned toward Soma. "A what?"

"Carcharodon Megalodon," answered Soma as he continued to stare at the 'Meg'. "An ancient species of shark that went extinct nearly two million years ago, on Earth. It was one of the largest ocean predators in existence, spanning sixty feet in length." Soma's eyes followed the sleek, whip like motion as the creature moved through the water. "I used to look for their teeth along the Eastern Coast of North America."

"Sounds real _fascinatin'_," replied Tucker as watched the creature fearfully. "Why don't you ask him if he wants to cough over a few specimens."

"No thanks," smiled the captain ruefully. "Let's give this fish a wide berth and keep your eyes open for anymore. These waters are pretty shallow for a predator that big, so he's probably hunting alone. But let's ere on the side of caution."

"Captain," said T'Pol 

"T'Pol?"

"Look in that direction," she said pointing across the open basin.

Soma's eyes followed the line of direction T'Pol was pointing to. Instantly, he saw where it led. 

"A cave entrance!"

"Yes," she replied. "And it appears large enough to accommodate us."

Tucker looked past the two Vulcans and caught site of the cave entrance. "Just barely," he said. "That's gonna be a tight fit."

"We'll worry about that when we get there," said Soma. "Right now, we need to find a safe way to get there…T'Pol?"

T'Pol considered checking her scans for an alternate route, but decided against it. They didn't know if the energy output of their gliders might attract the creature's attention. Searching her memory, she visualized the scanner displays in her mind as she reviewed them for the safest route to the cave. Her conclusion was, as she believed. "The open basin is the only path that affords a vantage point to the cave opening."

"Oh great!" sighed Trip. "Are you certain."

"Quite."

Soma shook his head in exasperation. "That's going to be a problem."

"Yeah, we have to swim by _Jaws_," quipped Tucker. He looked-up, making sure the creature hadn't changed its pattern. It would circle the basin, occasionally crossing it diagonally. Trip blew out a sigh of relief. It appeared the creature was sticking to its routine…for now.

"Maybe we can scare em off," said Trip pointing to the UCR on Soma's glider.

Soma shook his head. "No, we're more likely to agitate it and I'd prefer not harming it if we can." 

The captain looked at the open basin. It afforded no cover and complete exposure. If the creature saw them, he could make a meal of them with little effort. _There has to be another option_ he thought. _There always is. It's just a matter of finding it._

Soma continued scanning the basin. Looking at the outer perimeter, he noticed small clusters of rocky outcroppings with bundles of sea grass attached. None of them were exceptionally large or continuous, but they did offer some cover.

"The outer perimeter of the basin has patches of rock," said Soma pointing. "They can afford us as little protection."

"Yeah," replied Trip. "That's exactly what I'd call it…a little protection."

Soma turned towards Trip. "You have a better plan chief?"

Trip looked at Soma for a moment and then rolled his eyes. "A man can get killed just bein' in the same service as you, capn'!" said Trip shaking his head. "Alright, but if we survive this, remind me to ask for a transfer _off _details with you. I'd prefer somethin' safer…maybe Major Hayes has an openin' in the MACOS."

Soma gave him a smile. "If you survive, I'll be sure and remind you."

"Oh...thanks!" 

"Not at all," grinned Soma. "Besides…us southern boys have ta stick together…now don't we."

Trip chuckled at Soma's imitation of him. 

 "Alright, let's grab our gear," said the captain. "We'll leave the _gliders_ here. We can't take them into those narrow caves anyway."

Soma grabbed the UCR. He didn't want to use it, but if push came to shove he would. T'Pol and Trip grabbed their equipment bags. They each moved slowly and methodically, glancing up at the circling creature.

"Kill your helmet's internal lights," instructed the captain. "We don't know if that big fish will notice, but let's play it safe."

They each deactivated the internal illumination from their helmets. Standing up, Soma started forward followed by T'Pol with Trip bringing up the rear. The three divers skirted the edge of the basin perimeter as they made their way towards the cave opening. Soma had been right; the rocks did afford them a little cover, but only the barest minimum. 

The creature continued to circle the basin. It was now directly overhead, with a mere seventy feet between it and the dive team. It thrashed suddenly, agitating the surrounding water. The three divers stopped, remaining quite motionless as they waited and watched. 

Hesitating, the creature seemed to slow as if it had just taken notice of something. Soma tightened his grip on the MACO rifle. Swallowing hard, he waited for the creature to move towards them. Then suddenly, it turned, going back to its regular swimming pattern.

Soma let out a sigh. "That was close." One thing he hated about helmets: there was no way to wipe the sweat from your face. "Alright, let's keep moving."

 "Damn, he's big!" Tucker swore, watching the creature glide across the basin.

"Impressive," added T'Pol. "From a distance."

"Was that joke?" asked Trip. 

T'Pol glanced at him, giving the engineer a skeptical look. "I do not make jokes," replied the Vulcan. "I was merely making an observation," 

"Good, because I'm nervous enough," said Trip. "If you start making jokes, I'm gonna figure we're at the end of our rope."

They continued moving along the perimeter, stopping occasionally when they thought the creature might have taken notice. As they neared the end of the perimeter, they could see the cave entrance. It was roughly forty feet away. Unfortunately, there wasn't any cover between the perimeter and the entrance. 

Looking up, Soma made a note of where the creature was. It was swimming diagonally across the basin again. Once it reached the other side, it would be at its furthest point from their position.

"Get ready," said Soma looking at Trip and T'Pol. "As soon as it's on the other side of the basin, we'll make a move for the cave. First T'Pol, then you…I'll bring up the rear."

Soma hefted the rifle in his arms. They didn't like the thought of Soma lagging behind, but they both knew someone had to cover their move. Grudgingly, they both nodded at Soma as they prepared to move on his signal. 

The creature was moving towards the farthest point. Once it reached that point, it would turn and the line to the cave would be in its blind spot for no more than fifteen seconds. It wasn't much time, but it was all they had. 

Watching the creature, Soma gripped his rifle. Raising his arm, he timed his signal for the moment they were in the creature's blind spot. 

"Now!" he shouted through the comm. System as he dropped his arm.

T'Pol sprang into action, swimming across the open expanse with Trip close behind. As soon as they were both clear of the rocks, Soma moved to follow. He swam toward the cave entrance, glancing towards the opposite side of the basin. The creature was still swimming its normal pattern. It hadn't noticed them. Frantically, he increased speed. He wasn't taking any chances.

"Hurry," said soma through the comm. "Keep moving."

Soma looked ahead of him. He could see T'Pol had reached the entrance and Trip was only a few feet behind her. Glancing to the side, he looked to where the creature was completing its turn and to his dismay, it wasn't there! A sudden rush of adrenalin went through his body. He looked frantically for where the creature had gone and then he saw it. The thing had changed its tactic and doubled back. It was coming right for his position. 

Trip and T'Pol saw Soma stop. Looking towards the basin, they saw the gray whip maneuvering form of the creature as it closed in. 

"Captain! Move!" shouted Trip.

Tucker's sudden voice jarred Soma and he reacted instantly, throwing himself to the sand covered floor.

"What the hell is he doin'?" 

Through their comm. Units they both heard Soma's voice. "I can't make it to you in time.

Don't distract him…stay where you are…that's an order."

T'Pol and Trip watched as the creature closed in on Soma. It's body, whipping side to side as it swam. Soma lay completely still on the sea floor as upturned sand settled on his body. Breathing slowly, he glanced upward to see the creature was less than fifteen feet above him. Sucking in his breath, he waited for the creature to attack. 

Suddenly the creature turned, it's whip like cutting a new path through the water. Trip and T'Pol watched as they saw the creature move away from Soma. It hadn't seen him! 

"Jonathan," said T'Pol, "Quickly, it's moving away from your position."

It was all Soma needed to hear. He pushed himself off the ocean floor and swam toward the cave entrance with all the energy he could manage. Not looking back, focused on the last fifteen feet to the cave entrance.

"Jeezus Capn'!" said Trip as he pulled Soma into the cave. "Ya scared the hell out of us!" 

T'Pol looked at Trip and gave him an arched brow. "Speak for yourself commander. I was not alarmed in the least."

"Right," said Trip leaning his faceplate against hers. "Then why'd ya call him Jonathan?"

T'Pol's eyes widened and he could see a green tinge forming on her cheeks.

"All right you two, save it for later," said Soma. "We still have a job to do."

T'Pol glared at Trip for a moment, before turning towards Soma. "We should see where this cave leads to."

Soma nodded turning on his helmet light. "Right…chief, pull out the guide rope. Start it at the entrance and line it as we go." They would be using hand sensors to navigate. In case of an emergency, they could use the rope to find their way back to the opening. 

Trip pulled out the end of a neon cable from a small hand unit. The cable was over five hundred feet and he had packed four of them, just in case. Pulling out a small hand held device, he pressed it against the cabling and cave wall. Pressing the trigger button, a small piton shot out, fastening the neon cable to the wall.

"T'Pol, you lead the way," said Soma pointing up the mouth of the cave. "Chief, you bring up the rear. Attach the cabling every fifteen feet."

T'Pol made her way up the path of the cave. Carefully she maneuvered through the cramped space as she looked at her hand scanner. She could detect numerous mineral deposits within the cave walls and they were interfering with the scans. Adjusting the instrument, she tried to filter out the extraneous information as she scanned for pockets of differing pressure. If there were any dry caves, then would be pressurized at a different level than the submerged ones.

Trip was attaching his third piton. They were now fifty feet into the cave. Looking back, he could see the narrow entranceway and the dim light it afforded. Moving to attach the cable to the wall face, he noticed it had slackened. Pulling the cable to him, he felt it suddenly stop. _Damn snag! _he cursed. He pulled at the cable harder, but it didn't budge. Wrapping his hand around the cabling, he braced himself against the wall and pulled with all his strength. The result was unexpected. He suddenly felt the rope tighten. Before he could react, he was pulled forward, sliding-down the cave wall as his harness buffeted and scraped against the jagged surface.__

Soma swam up to T'Pol, stopping next to her. "Anything?"

"I'm uncertain," she replied. "The cave walls have an abundance of minerals which are interfering with the scans. It may be…"

"Wait!" said Soma. "Did you hear that?"

Turning back, he looked for Trip. Then he heard a scraping noise. "Dammit, stay here!"

Soma swam around the bend. He pointed his helmet light down the tunnel and saw a mass of bubble filled water halfway down the cave. "Chief!"

Swimming frantically, he made his way down the tunnel. Panic and fear threatened to overwhelm him, but his training took over and he focused on what he had to do. Reaching the mass of bubbles he called out.

"Chief! Chief!"

He waited for a moment, but received no reply. He didn't have any trouble guessing where the bubbles were coming from. Trip's air tank must have ruptured. His harness was venting. If Soma didn't get to him quickly, Trip would drown.

Moving into the bubbles, Soma tried to see Trip. He called out his name, desperately hoping for an answer.

"Capn'" 

"Chief!" shouted Soma in relief.

"I'm stuck," said Tucker. "Somethin' snagged the cable and pulled me down the cave."

"Hold on chief, I'll be right there."

Soma swam through the bubbles. They grew in concentration; that meant he was close to Tucker. Looking down, he saw Trip lying on the cave floor, with a mass of cabling wrapped around his leg.

"What the hell happed?" said Soma pulling out his emergency air connector.

"I don't know," said Trip. "The line got snagged. I tried to pull on it…it pulled back."

"Here," said Soma handing Trip the emergency line. "Hook this to your emergency air line."

Trip took the hose as Soma pulled his knife out. He started cutting the cabling away from Tucker's leg. As moved to cut away the last section, he stepped into the mass of twisted cable. Before he could remove his foot, the cable went taut and he felt the tight grip of the line around his lower leg. A sudden tug pulled him back, followed by another. An instant later, he found himself being pulled down the cave floor as he scraped across the jagged surface.

Tucker, watched as Soma pulled away. The emergency line snapped out of his hand. Standing up, he moved after Soma as he tried to see what was happening. The swirling mass of bubbles from his ruptured air tank blocked his view and waving his arm through the water, he frantically pushed the bubbles out of his way. 

The next thing he saw caused him to gasp and his eyes went wide as the last image he saw was Captain Soma being pulled out of the narrow cave towards the waiting jaws of the creature they thought they had escaped.

TBC…


	13. Enemy of the State 13

Title: "Enemy of the State" 13

Author: Quills

Contact: the_quill_pen@yahoo.com

Series: ENT

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer:  Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story.

Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure

Summary: The starship _Enterprise_ is on a desperate mission to save Earth from the mysterious Xindi. While searching for the weapon the Xindi intend to use against Earth, Captain Archer and his crew are reunited with their friend from the future, Captain Soma, who brings news of an even more sinister plot by a Xindi faction involving the Vulcans, which threatens not only Earth, but the entire galaxy. Now it is up to Archer and his crew, with the help of Soma, to unravel the Xindi plot and prevent Earth and the galaxy from falling at the feet of their greatest threat…Vulcan . ***Special note: This story takes place after the season three episode, "Carpenter Street", but before the episode "Harbinger".

Chapter 13

The sleek black ship rested on the lower platform of the shuttle bay. It was the only vessel occupying that level, and not for it's size. The Vulcan shuttle was roughly twice as large as one of _Enterprise's_ shuttle pods. There was adequate room on the upper deck, where the shuttle pods were birthed, but Captain Archer had wanted the shuttle isolated and accessible from any direction. _Enterprise_ had, had to resort to extreme measures to disable the craft. The captain wasn't about to let his guard down expecting the occupants to give up serenely. 

"Lieutenant?" said Archer, looking over at Reed. The tactical officer was directly to his right, crouched down behind a poly-alloy storage container; phase rifle nestled in the crook of his arm.

"My security team is in position, sir," replied Reed. "Major Hayes' MACOS are covering them from the upper deck." Archer had placed Reed in charge of securing the shuttle bay, once the Vulcan ship was aboard. Reed in turn placed Hayes and his MACOS on backup duty. A task, the tactical officer felt befitted the major and his superfluous squad of grunts as Reed had come to refer to them.

Archer had noticed friction building between his security chief and the MACO team leader. He preferred his officers to settle their differences between themselves. Archer wasn't the fatherly type, but if the friction between Reed and Hayes started to interfere with their jobs he was going to put them both in their place. Right now, he had more pressing issues.

"Alright," said Archer, "have your team open the hatch."

Reed nodded and pulling out his communicator, flipped-open the antennae grid. "Move in."

Almost instantly, two blue uniformed security officers bolted from behind a cluster of stacked containers, a sandy blond haired male and a fiery red haired female. Ensign Thomas "Tommy" Baits and Lieutenant junior grade Marcia Clarkson. Two of Malcolm Reed's original security team from _Enterprise's_ maiden voyage. Reed always gave them the 'touch and go' assignments, because they had the most experience dealing with hostile aliens both on and off the ship. 

The two security personnel made their way across the platform. Stopping short of the shuttle, they ducked behind another large cargo container. Both officers studied the shuttle, looking for any sign that their presence had been observed. 

Baits glanced upward, looking one deck above them. He caught site of two of the MACOS covering their movement. Tapping on Clarkson's shoulder, he motioned the lieutenant to look up. Glancing in the direction he had pointed, she nodded.

"They're just giving us a little protection," she replied.

"That's what I call a 'little' protection," he whispered sarcastically.

Clarkson smiled. "Tommy, you sound like Lieutenant Reed."

Baits just grunted at her. He often had the habit of siding with his commanding officer. The young ensign admired Reed and saw the MACOs as a clear threat to Reed's authority as _Enterprise's_ chief of security.

Clarkson drew her phase pistol and motioned Baits to follow her. They moved quickly and quietly from the safety the cargo container had afforded them to the open area of the shuttle bay platform. As they moved across the platform, the eyes of both officers moved from the shuttle to the security and MACO personnel that were giving them cover. __

Once they reached the aft section of the shuttle, Clarkson and Baits edged along the outside, crouched down, as they made their way from the trailing edge, towards the forward section. They could see a small hatchway, plainly visible three quarters up the length of the shuttle. 

When they were within a meter of the access hatch, they stopped. Clarkson swung the small utility bag she had been carrying so it rested on her knee. Opening it, she pulled out a medium size cylindrical object with a black casing and metallic silver edge work. There was a keypad and a small display panel on the topside of the object. Pressing several of the keypad buttons, Clarkson 'armed' the device.

"Give me a spot," she whispered.

Ensign Baits pulled out his hand scanner. Directing the device at the shuttle hatchway, he scanned the configuration of the locking mechanism. After several moments, he looked up at Clarkson. "Right side…center."

Nodding, she raised her hand signaling him to cover her. Raising his weapon, he motioned her to proceed. Taking a deep breath, Clarkson moved towards the hatchway. Taking careful, slow steps, she passed the hatchway and stopped when she had reached the opposite side. Leaning over, she affixed the device to the hatchway door. She heard the tiny ping of the magnetic contacts connecting with the shuttle's metal surface. Swallowing hard, she reached up to the keypad to activate the arming sequence. 

As she touched the keypad a loud metal bang sounded from the other side of the door.

_It's a trap!_ Clarkson sucked in a breath as her eyes went wide. In the time it took her to complete that single biological function a blue energy beam erupted from the now opening hatchway.

The beam connected with her chest sending her careening backwards several meters across the shuttle platform. Landing hard on the deck, Clarkson's body lay motionless. 

"Oh shite!" yelled Reed.

Archer looked past the cargo container that had been affording him protection. Pulling his phase pistol out he glanced at Clarkson. He could see black charring on her uniform. Whatever the Vulcans were using was set to kill!

"Lieutenant, lay down fire," yelled Archer. "Get them out of there!"

Reed already had his communicator open. He was issuing orders to his people and the MACO support team. Within seconds, streams of multiple phase rifle and pistol fire struck the side of the shuttle, leaving heavy pitting along the shuttle's surface.

"Tommy, move!" shouted Reed over the din of phaser fire.

Tommy Baits gritted his teeth as he pushed himself off the side of the shuttle. Weapons fire was coming from all directions as he crossed the open platform. His heart raced as he ran for the downed Lieutenant Clarkson.

"What the hell!" muttered Reed. "No Tommy, just run for cover." But the young ensign either couldn't hear the tactical officer or chose not to listen. Either way, he was now exposed and in the direct line of site to the shuttle hatchway.

"Bloody Hell," cursed Reed as he stood up. Before Archer could react, Reed ran past him and around the cargo container they had been using for cover. Vaulted over the railing, he dropped down to the deck below. 

"Malcolm," Archer yelled angrily. The tactical officer landed on the lower deck and started racing across the platform, ignoring Archer's repeated order to stop.

Stepping from behind the container, Archer crouched in front of the deck railing. Aiming at the shuttle hatchway. Opening fire with his phase pistol, he sent blue lances into the shuttle interior.

As Reed ran across the deck, he yelled at Ensign Bates, "Move Tommy!" 

Bates, who had reached Lieutenant Clarkson, was dazed as he kneeled over the woman's body. He could see the heavy charring on her back, where the weapon's beam had cut through. Not paying attention, to either Reed or the continuous crossfire, the ensign was oblivious to several shots in his immediate direction. 

Seeing the weapons fire from the shuttle getting closer to Baits, Lieutenant Reed dove in the ensign's direction colliding with the man and knocking him backwards as an electric blue lance of energy passed where he just been kneeling. 

Before Reed could get up, he caught the sudden movement of a black near the hatchway. The movement blurred against the equally black shuttle and as he turned to focus on the object, he felt boot connect with his face. Reeling back, he could hear a crunching sound as bone and cartilage were forced together. A spray of pain forced him to squeeze his eyes shut as tasted blood in his mouth. 

Looking through bleary eyes, he could see the blurry form of a man in black armor standing over him. As he tried to focus, the man raised his hand at him. He had something, but Reed was having trouble focusing. _A weapon! It had to be._

Before he could react, the figure moved out of his field of view. Pushed would be a more accurate description. Ensign Baits had recovered enough to see Reed was in danger. He had thrown himself at the armored man. 

They both landed with a crash on the hard deck. Baits immediately began to slam the armored man's helmet against the deck until it was jarred loose. Pulling the helmet off, he caught a glimpse of the green blood smeared face of a female Vulcan. Before he could react, struck him hard on the chest, sending sliding across the deck.

Standing up, the Vulcan looked on the floor for her weapon. As she did so, several blue lances shot out of the darkened areas of shuttle bay. The beams struck her in multiple spots, causing her to stagger backwards. But she did not fall. Instead, she renewed her search for her weapon so she could return fire.

As the _Enterprise_ security team and MACOs continued to fire at the Vulcan, her companion exited the shuttle, returning fire. Several phase beams struck the second Vulcan in the chest, but the armored figure quickly shrugged the effects off.  

"Increase yield strength," shouted Archer. "We have to punch through their armor."

As he yelled the order, the female Vulcan turned in his direction. She had made his position and giving up on trying to find her weapon, ran towards him with lightening speed. 

Firing at her as she approached, Archer tried increasing the yield strength on his pistol. 

Stopping for a moment, he changed the setting and looked up to see the Vulcan had already reached him. Raising his weapon to fire, he felt the sharp connect of her armor gloved hand strike his own bare hand knocking the phase pistol to the floor.

Grabbing Archer by the throat, the Vulcan pulled him down onto the stairwell as she began to choke the life out of him. Desperately he tried to break her iron grip, but his efforts were futile. She was not only stronger than he was, but she was insanely stronger. The wild look in her eyes told him that his death was all she cared about right now. 

Feeling his throat constrict under her tight grip, Archer could sense he was about to lose consciousness.

Suddenly, the pressure of the Vulcan's fingers wrapped around his throat slackened and he suddenly felt the new pressure of her heavy armored body collapsing on him like so much dead weight. Gasping for air, he fought to push the armored body of him so he could fill his air-starved lungs.

"Captain!" shouted Hayes as he came running up. "Are you alright, sir?"

Archer sat up as he continued to take in deep breaths. He steadied himself against the railing as he nodded mutely at Hayes. Looking past the Major, he could see Lieutenant Reed standing over the second armored figure, holding a phase rifle like a baseball bat; the butt end twisted and mangled.

"Are you sure, sir," repeated Hayes in concern.

"Fine, Major," replied Archer he stood up slowly. He looked at Hayes and then down at the unconscious Vulcan that had tried to strangle him. He could see the purple mottling on the man's face caused by Hayes' weapon's fire. "Quick thinking aiming for her head."

"Yes, sir."

Archer nodded. "Good work," he said finally catching his breath. " Now get some of your team together and escort these two to the brig. Tell Doctor Phlox he can examine them there…but I want a guard with him at all times. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir"

Hayes gave Archer a curt nod and then turned on his heels. He immediately started barking orders at his team to secure the two prisoners. 

Archer walked down the remaining steps and approached Reed and Baits. The two men had gone over to Lieutenant Clarkson's body. Reed was kneeling down, holding her head in his lap. She was dead; that was evident and it did nothing to dispel the anger Archer felt for his armory officer. His jaw set square, he gave Reed a piercing stare. Not bothering to look at Baits he spoke curtly to the young man. "Will you excuse us Ensign."

Baits glanced at Reed for a second and then nodded his head somberly as he rose. "Yes, sir," he replied weakly.

Archer continued to stare down at Reed who was still holding the lifeless body of Marcia Clarkson. Reed could see the anger in his captain's face. 

"You could have been lying next to her Malcolm," said Archer.

 Kneeling down, Archer took in a deep breath allowing his eyes to wander over the length of the shuttle. He was too angry with Reed to look at the man. "You've always had a 'hero complex' Lieutenant. I've allowed it in the past. That's my fault. I won't allow it anymore," he said turning towards Reed. "You are this ship's tactical officer. I need your experience in the field and on the bridge. I can't use that experience if you're dead!" 

"Sir..."

"I'm not interested!" yelled Archer, anger boiling to the surface. He glanced around and noticed several crewmen and MACOS staring at his outburst. As soon as they saw him look up, they resumed their duty or found some. Returning his attention to Reed, Archer tried to control his anger. "From now on lieutenant, you will not place yourself in unnecessary danger without my express orders. If you find your need to play hero and endanger yourself is in conflict with that then speak-up now."

"No, sir," replied Reed. "I understand, sir."

"I hope so lieutenant," replied Archer. "Because there is more riding on this mission than your ego."

Reed looked at Archer. A wounded expression passed over his face. The captain was right. He had endangered himself; an action that had almost proved fatal. At the time, he thought it was the best option. One of his people was in danger. What he didn't consider…what he should have considered was that as much as every crewmember on the ship was important, there were members that could not be replaced. That made them more important and not expendable.

"Take care of Lieutenant Clarkson's body," said Archer. "Then I want you and Hoshi to go over this shuttle's database. I want every bit of information you can get…and I don't care how trivial it is."

"Yes, sir," replied Reed nodding his head. Taking a deep breath, he hefted Lieutenant Clarkson's body in his arms as he rose to his feet.

Archer watched as his tactical officer carried the woman off the platform and into the darkened recess of the shuttle bay.

TBC…


	14. Enemy of the State 14

Title: "Enemy of the State" 14

Author: Quills

Contact: the_quill_pen@yahoo.com

Series: ENT

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer:  Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story.

Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure

Summary: The starship _Enterprise_ is on a desperate mission to save Earth from the mysterious Xindi. While searching for the weapon the Xindi intend to use against Earth, Captain Archer and his crew are reunited with their friend from the future, Captain Soma, who brings news of an even more sinister plot by a Xindi faction involving the Vulcans, which threatens not only Earth, but the entire galaxy. Now it is up to Archer and his crew, with the help of Soma, to unravel the Xindi plot and prevent Earth and the galaxy from falling at the feet of their greatest threat…Vulcan . ***Special note: This story takes place after the season three episode, "Carpenter Street", but before the episode "Harbinger".

Chapter 14

Trip Tucker watched in horror as Soma was pulled out the cave opening. He could see the Vulcan flailing wildly, desperately trying to grab hold of something to stop his movement. But Tucker could also see the effort was useless. As jagged as the cave walls were, there wasn't any handholds or outcroppings for Soma to grab hold of. In moments, the Vulcan would be pulled out of the cave and into the waiting maw of the 'meg'.

"Jonathan!" Tucker shouted frantically through his communicator as his mind raced. What could he do? His own air supply was rapidly escaping his harness. He would never have enough air to mount a rescue and even if he did, how could he hope to stop the creature. 

Struggling to stand, his eyes darted frantically, stopping suddenly on a dark silhouette lying on the cave floor. _The UCR!_ he realized, reaching down to pick up the MACO rifle. It occurred to him that Soma must have laid it down when he had tried to free him from the tangled guide rope. 

With the UCR in hand, Tucker pushed off the jagged cave bottom, propelling himself towards the cave opening. Bolting through the water, he reached for his web belt, fumbling for one of the pouches.

"Come on," he said, watching a continuous trail of bubbles leave his harness. "I know it's there, dammitt! I packed it." 

Reaching into the pocket, his fingers grasped at empty space. Had the contents spilled out when he was dragged down the cave? He couldn't go back to look. Pressing his fingers deep into the pouched, he made one last effort to find the object he desperately needed. His fingers stretched and touched metal. Grasping in relief around the cylindrical object, Tucker pulled it from his pouch. 

Holding the MACO rifle in the crook of his arm, he used his now free hand to tear off the cap on the cylinder. Turning the cylinder upside down, he jab the short end into his arm, feeling a pricking sensation on his skin. The emergency tri-ox compound flowed through his veins. 

Tri-ox was normally used in emergency situations. It gave a diver a few extra minutes of breathing time if his air supply ran out. As long as the diver kept water from entering his lungs, the tri-ox would feed the body the necessary 'chemical oxygen' equivalent. 

Reaching the cave opening he looked out into the open basin. Soma was nowhere to be seen. He was too late! That sea devil had pulled his friend out and made short work of him before Tucker could get to him. Gritting his teeth in anger, Tucker pushed himself from the cave opening and into the open basin. That monster may have killed his friend, but Tucker swore Soma would have company if it were up to him.

Looking across the basin, Tucker could see the yellow and red striped sea grass they had used to cover their earlier movement. Scanning the darker water for any sign of the 'meg', Tucker gripped the handle of the MACO rifle. He was scared. He didn't have a death wish, but he wasn't about to let his friend's death go unavenged. 

A sudden movement in his peripheral vision caused Tucker to react. Raising his weapon, he turned and pointed in the direction he had detected the movement. Breathing steadily he looked for any further movement. For a long tense moment, he waited and watched.

Suddenly a section of sea grass parted at the far end of the basin. The sleek gray form of the meg, shot out of the tall sea grass like a torpedo. Tucker barely had time to react as the meg came speeding for his position. Throwing himself down to the basin floor, he made his body go completely flat as the rush of sea current moved over him. The large predator sped over him rapidly. Glancing up, he could see the neon guide rope attached to the creature's mouth. He had been right. He had hoped…prayed he had been wrong and that some how Soma had escaped. 

Tucker's eyes followed the tattered guide rope from the meg's mouth down past it's sleek body to…

"Jonathan!" he shouted as he saw the body of Captain Soma being pulled through the water. Pushing himself off the sandy floor, he keyed his communicator. "Jonathan, can you hear me?"

Getting no response, Tucker strained to see Soma's form as he was pulled behind the meg. He couldn't see any sign of movement or struggle. What he did see caused his fear and anxiety to return, a light-green smear on the inside of Soma's faceplate _Blood._

Frantically, he swam across the basin, following the meg. Soma _was_ alive and Tucker wasn't going to give up on him. He wasn't sure if the meg realized Soma was on the other end of its dental floss. Watching the meg zig zag through the water he saw in horror that the big fish was indeed aware.

Banking sharply, the meg caused Soma's limp body to continue forward, crashing against the sandy bottom only to be violently jerked forward as the meg sped off in the opposite direction.

_It's playin' with him!_ thought Tucker. _Jeezus, I gotta cut em loose before that thing gets bored and decides to tear him to pieces._

Moving towards the meg, Tucker quickly realized that he wasn't getting any closer. It was moving away from him and taking Soma with it. He needed to attract the meg's attention and get it to come back in his direction. Looking down at his rifle, a sly grin formed on his lips. Raising the rifle, he took aim directly at the meg.

"I hope yer right about this thing pissin' him off, Jonathan."

Pulling the trigger, the rifle recoiled violently sending Tucker falling backwards. He landed hard on the sea floor and the MACO rifle flew from his hands. Looking up, he saw what appeared to be a bubble heading towards the meg. 

The big fish, sensing danger, turned suddenly in time to be hit squarely in whatever passed for its snout. The MACO rifle's compressed water discharge struck the meg with a concussive blow causing it to fish tail wildly.

_I think that did the trick, _Tucker thought as he pushed off the sea floor. Raising his arms, he flailed frantically letting the angry fish know where the source of its annoyance had come from.

"Come on ya oversized sardine," he shouted. "I'm over here. Don't ya know a dinner bell when one slams ya in the face!"

The meg continued to thrash wildly in agitation. The MACO rifle had apparently caused it no injury, but had put the large fish in a frenzied state. Continuing to thrash, the creature turned in Tucker's direction. Suddenly, and quite deliberately, the meg stopped. Remaining quite motionless in the water, it faced Tucker as it's three black eyes focused on him.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

Slowly, Tucker moved back. He watched the meg's body begin to flex as it started to move forward. Tucker had been positively 'made' by the creature. Glancing to either side, he saw open basin. _No where to run_, he thought. _Ok, ugly…_

Reaching for his web belt, Tucker grasped the hilt of his knife. Pulling it from the scabbard, he waved the shiny metal blade through the water. "Come on! What the hell are ya waitin' for? Come and get me!"

The meg stopped, its gray body floating a hundred meters from Tucker. Watching the tiny human standing in the open basin, the meg seemed almost disinterested for a moment; as if Tucker were no longer a worthwhile effort. Suddenly, the creature made a violent thrash propelling it forward, its body rippling a mass of hard muscles pushing it with lightening speed through the water. 

Standing his grand, Tucker gripped his knife tightly. He couldn't move, not yet. If the creature lost sight of him, it might change its direction and he would lose any chance of rescuing Soma. Swallowing hard, Tucker watched as the meg closed in on him. The creature, seconds away, was now racing across the basin with only a few meters of space between it and the ocean floor. Tucker suddenly realized his plan to drop to the floor and let the meg pass over him again wasn't going to work. This fish was going to skim the floor and rip him to pieces in the process.

Frantically, Tucker looked for an alternative. The MACO rifle lay too far out of reach and the basin was wide open. His options were dwindling along with his time. The meg would be on top of him in a matter of seconds.

Suddenly a small trail of bubbles passed in front of Tucker's faceplate; the last of his harness' air supply dissolving in the water.

Seeing the meg was almost on top of him, he reached up as fast as his hands could move and opened the clamps on his harness. Pulling the air cabling free, he swung the harness around just as the creature slammed into him, it's large jaws wide open. 

Using the harness as a makeshift shield, Tucker pushed hard against it. The harness slammed into the creature's snout, scraping against the razor teeth in it's outstretched jaws. Fighting to keep the harness between him and the meg, Tucker shifted the plate as the creature propelled them both through the water.

Tucker, realizing that his tactic was only delaying the inevitable, gripped his side of the harness. Forcing what little strength he had left, into his arms, he pushed up and off the harness; sending him vaulting over the creature's head and down its length as it continued forward. 

Gripping his knife, Tucker reached out for the neon guide rope. Grasping at the rope, it thrashed out of reach from the creature's movement. Seeing the futility in trying to grab the rope, Tucker twisted his body so the momentum carried him downward. Cutting through the water, he collided with a hard slam into Soma. Holding onto the Vulcan for dear life, Tucker gritted his teeth. His head began to spin. Either the impact had been harder than he thought or his tri-ox was running out.

Lifting his knife took all the focus and energy he could manage. His eyesight now blurry, Tucker forced his hand down on the guide rope. Slashing the knife blade across the rope, he struggled to remain conscious as he cut into the frayed rope. 

Looking over at Soma, he struggled to focus. Looking into his faceplate, he could see the Vulcan's eyes briefly open.  "Don't you die on me, mister! I'm getting us off this ride…now!"

Screaming into his faceplate, Tucker lifted his knife blade. Dragging it across the final cord of rope, the blade cut through, snapping the line in two. Soma and Tucker immediately fell away from the speeding meg as their momentum carried them at a down angle.

 Both men hit the basin floor with a hard crash. Tucker, barely able to move, looked up

to see the meg circling back.  It had worked and he had gotten Soma free. But now they were both easy targets on the ocean floor and Tucker could feel the last of the tri-ox compound fade from his system. 

Struggling to get up, fell down, face first on the sandy bottom. He strained to see where the meg was, expecting the creature to be seconds away. Looking up, he caught the familiar site of three compressed weapons discharges striking the meg and sending it careening off its intended course. 

The creature thrashed wildly as a second volley of compression fire struck it lengthwise. Tucker struggled to look behind him, but he didn't have the strength. Turning his attention back to the meg, he watched as the creature made two more passes along the outer perimeter of the basin and then quickly darted back into the inky abyss from which it had come.

Smiling to himself, he wanted to thank whoever had shown up to save them, but his head dropped forward as he lost consciousness. He was finally out of air.

"Charles."

Charles Tucker III groaned as he felt the aching throb in his head…both his arms…his back. In fact, he was certain there wasn't one spot on his body that didn't ache and on top of that he was hearing things. He actually thought he heard someone call his name.

"Charles?"

Someone _was_ calling his name. It was sweet and pleasant, a feminine voice. His father used to tell him that angels would greet his soul when he died and take him to heaven.

Maybe he was in heaven. Opening his eyes, he focused on the first image that came into view.

"T'Pol?" he said in confusion. "Are you an angel?"

T'Pol arched her brow and frowned at the engineer. "What would lead you to believe that I am a mythical winged representative of one of your planet's many deities?"

"Because I'm dead and you called me Charles," he said with a weak smile. "So, I must be in heaven."

"Or perhaps you are suffering from some form of psychosis," she countered. "However, I assure you that you are not dead. We are in one of the submerged pressurized caverns."

Tucker squinted and briefly looked around. They were in a relatively dry cave, with a small lagoon several meters from his feet. He decided that he was definitely _not_ in heaven. "Ok, so I'm not in heaven and you're no angel," he said attempting to sit up. T'Pol placing her hand against his back, helped him into an upright position. "But ya still called me Charles," he said grinning at her.

T'Pol swallowed slightly as a tinge of green bloom came to her cheeks. Before she could give a suitable response, he asked another question.

"The meg?" he said in confusion.

"Gone," T'Pol replied curtly.

"It was you," he said. "You fired the compression rifle."

"Yes," said T'Pol nodding her head slightly. "I heard you over the open communicator channel. Unfortunately, I did not arrive in time to stop you from attempting your rescue of the captain. All I could do was watch and wait for an opportunity to lend assistance."

Tucker suddenly bolted to a standing position.

"Jonathan!"

T'Pol grabbed Tucker, forcing the man to stop. "Commander!" she said forcefully. "Captain Soma is alright." 

Tucker turned and looked at T'Pol. He face was calm and impassive, but with a slight sense of understanding. Releasing her grip on his arm, she gestured up the small lagoon shore. "He's lying right over there."

Rushing over to his friend, Tucker kneeled down next to the unconscious Soma. The Vulcan had his harness and helmet removed but was still wearing his wet suit. 

"How?" was all Tucker could get out.

"After I the creature was driven off," explained T'Pol. "I found you both unconscious on the basin floor. Since you were without your harness, I administered a dose of tri-ox compound. I then carried you and the captain back to the cave and into this pressurized cavern."

Tucker looked at her as continued her recount of what had happened after he lost consciousness. 

"I would have preferred returning to the surface, but I would not have been able to carry the both of you. So the cave was the next logical choice."

Tucker shook his head, looking back at Soma. T'Pol studied him for a moment. She knew he was still concerned over their son's well being. 

"Vulcan physiology is quite resilient," she commented. "He has suffered some heavy bruising along with a number of cuts and scrapes, but he will be fine."

"What about the blood," he said looking at the dry green blood caked around the center of Soma's face. Before T'Pol could reply, a low moan came from Soma.

Tucker turned and leaning down placed his hands on the man's shoulders. "Jonathan."

Soma swallowed and his eyes began to flutter. "D-Dad?"

T'Pol looked down at her son in surprise. Glancing over at Tucker, she saw him shaking his head. 

"Jonathan, it's me, Chief Tucker."

Opening his eyes, Soma looked up at Tucker. "Chief?" he said in a dazed and confused voice. "W-What happened?"

Tucker shook his head. "You almost wound up fish food," he said smiling. "That's what happened."

Soma closed his eyes. "I remember…being dragged."

"You were untanglin' the line from my legs," explained Tucker. "Ya got a bit tangled yourself and then that big fish started pullin' on the other end. He dragged you out of the cave and banged you up pretty good in the bargain."

Soma forced himself to open his eyes as he looked up at Tucker. "You…you came after me," he said. "You saved my life."

"Guess I did," smiled Tucker. "But I can't take all the credit. T'Pol saved us both. She sent that big fish packin' with the compression rifle."

Soma looked past Tucker and for the first time noticed T'Pol standing behind him. He gave her a weak smile as she looked back at him.

"Commander Tucker was able to free you from the creature," explained T'Pol "Once the two of you were clear, I was able to use the compression rifle, which I had retrieved."

"She gave me a shot of tri-ox and carried the two us here," finished Tucker.

"Here…where are we?" asked Soma still confused.

"One of the pressurized caves we detected on Enterprise's sensors," replied T'Pol. "When you left to see what was keeping Commander Tucker, I continued scanning the tunnel system."  
  
Soma shook his head. "But you said the mineral deposits were interfering with your scans."

"They were," she replied "However, I was able to filter out enough extraneous data to get a more accurate reading. If I had continued scanning with interference then I would quite probably have missed this opening. It was only a few meters away from our position."

Soma took a deep breath. Looking up at both tucker and T'Pol, he smiled. "Good work…both of you…I-I…"

T'Pol looked down at Soma. "You're not going to get emotional, are you?"

"Captain's prerogative," he laughed and then winced. Placing his finger along the edge of his nose, he could feel bruising along with some swelling. "Oh crap, I think I broke my nose."

"Yes," said T'Pol. "That is what accounts for the blood on your face and on the inside of your helmet."

Soma shook his head as he held his nose. "I vaguely remember getting my face slammed into it."

"Your lucky that's all ya broke," said Tucker.

"I'll have Phlox take care of it when we get back," he said. "Right now, we need to…"

"_You_ need to remain where you are," said T'Pol. "Both of you. I will investigate this cavern and determine if it connects with any others."

Soma wanted to protest, but he just didn't have the energy. Shaking his head, he agreed. "Take a phaser with you and be careful," he told her. "I don't want you wandering to far."

"I believe I have the situation well in hand, Jonathan."

Trip smiled at her and looked down at Soma. "I'll make sure he stays out of trouble."

T'Pol arched her brow. "But who will make sure that _you_ stay out of trouble."

Before Tucker could respond, T'Pol walked over to her equipment bag. Pulling out a phase pistol, a flashlight and her portable scanner, she headed into the deeper recesses of the cavern.

Once she left their site, Tucker turned to Soma. "I think she's enjoying this."

"Careful Chief, she can still hear you."

Tucker chuckled and sat back as Soma closed his eyes. T'Pol had been right. Neither of them was in any kind of shape to go exploring. Once she returned, they would have to contact _Enterprise_ and appraise Archer of the situation.

"Capn', can I ask you something personal?"

Soma's eyes remained closed but he nodded his head. "Go ahead."

"What was your father like?"  
  
"My father?" said Soma opening his eyes in surprise.

"I don't mean ta pry," said Tucker. "It's just that ya called out to him when we tried to revive ya."

Soma looked down at the rocky cavern floor. This was a topic he had managed to sidestep in the past. He wanted to tell Tucker who he was. But he also knew he had no right burdening the man with his future. Now, apparently he had inadvertently said something that piqued the man's curiosity.

"He was…" Soma started, pausing to choose the right words. He didn't want to give his father any further reason to speculate, but he also wanted to convey how he truly felt about him. He might not be able to embrace Tucker as his father, but he could certainly let him know what meant to him. "He was always there when I needed him…watching over me…keeping me safe. He was very human…sometimes a bit more than my mother preferred, but he loved us both and…and I miss him very much."

Trip looked at Soma as the words sunk in. For some reason, they seem to mean more to him than they should. He wasn't sure why. It was as if he felt a connection to Soma on a level he couldn't explain, a hidden meaning just beyond his reach. 

The two men remained quiet for several minutes. They each needed rest and talking about Soma's father didn't seem like it was a subject that was conducive to resting.

They would wait for T'Pol's return and then plan their next strategy once they had contacted the _Enterprise_.

"Captain!" 

Tucker and Soma both turned at the sound of T'Pol's voice. They could see her coming back towards them from the darkened cave recess she had entered several minutes earlier.

"Everything all right?" asked Soma.

"I believe so," said T'Pol. "I have found the Preserver's technology."

TBC….


	15. Enemy of the State 15

Title: "Enemy of the State" 15

Author: Quills

Contact: the_quill_pen@yahoo.com

Series: ENT

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer:  Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story.

Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure

Summary: The starship _Enterprise_ is on a desperate mission to save Earth from the mysterious Xindi. While searching for the weapon the Xindi intend to use against Earth, Captain Archer and his crew are reunited with their friend from the future, Captain Soma, who brings news of an even more sinister plot by a Xindi faction involving the Vulcans, which threatens not only Earth, but the entire galaxy. Now it is up to Archer and his crew, with the help of Soma, to unravel the Xindi plot and prevent Earth and the galaxy from falling at the feet of their greatest threat…Vulcan . ***Special note: This story takes place after the season three episode, "Carpenter Street", but before the episode "Harbinger".

Chapter 15

Captain's starlog, date…unknown. It has been eleven hours since Captain Soma and the search team reported finding the Preserver technology. During that time Commander Tucker and an engineering crew, with the assistance of Sub-Commander T'Pol and Captain Soma, have been studying the Preserver 'transporter' in the hope that it will allow us to cross the long distance to Vulcan. Meanwhile, Lieutenant Reed and Ensign Sato have made progress accessing and translating the Vulcan database aboard the captured shuttle.

_We are working against the clock. The shuttle we captured undoubtedly has a base or mother ship to report to. It will only be a matter of time before someone comes looking for it…and finds us. The crew is tense but discipline is being maintained. They know what's at stake and will do whatever it takes for our mission to succeed. _

Commander Tucker threw the servo wrench against the metal casing, making a loud clang that echoed through the cavernous chamber. 

"Dammit!" he swore as he rubbed the stiff muscles in his neck. Several of his engineering staff glanced over at their commander. They knew exactly how he felt.

Tucker and his crew had been working on the Preserver technology that he T'Pol and Soma had found in the submerged pressurized cave. He had only taken enough time to return to the ship, change, let Phlox check him over and grab whatever equipment he might need. That was just under ten hours ago. 

Tucker had suggested sending emergency locator beacons down to the cave. It would allow the ship's transporter to isolate a location and minimize the danger of a transporter accident. This would allow transport of any necessary equipment the team might need, saving time and the equally dangerous ocean diving that he had unfortunately had first hand experience with. However, since a degree of danger still existed, only essential personnel would use the transporter. It was strictly on a volunteer basis, but Tucker found no shortage in that department.

He and his team had made early progress, with the assistance of Captain Soma. The Vulcan had made a small study of Preserver technology, having encountered it more than once during his career. He was able to decipher a great deal of the controls to the device, but the technology itself was more complex than any he had previously encountered. Soon the captain was as mystified by the workings of the alien 'transporter' as his twenty second century counterparts. 

The technology was largely intact, although it had been scattered throughout the cavern. Although Soma had been able to translate the majority of the control readouts and settings, it was up to Tucker and his crew, along with T'Pol, to cobble the machine together so the system worked. So far, they had restored the device modules to what appeared to be the correct configuration, but had, had almost no positive results. The machine panels illuminated briefly, only to wink out. Tucker was at a loss to find the cause and it, along with a lack of sleep, was beginning to annoy him.

"Chief, breaking it isn't going to get us anywhere," said Soma in a wry voice.

"Thanks for the heads up," replied Tucker in annoyance. "…sir."

Soma walked over to the engineer and crouching down, put his hand on the man's back. 

"Trip…" 

Tucker looked up at him. Soma had never called him by his nickname. It had always been commander or chief or even Mr. Tucker. They still hadn't resolved their earlier issues. There just hadn't been any the time, so they both put it on the back burner. _Maybe now is as good a time as any to clear the air._

"Jonathan…," Tucker started to speak, but stopped. He didn't want to say the wrong thing; that's what caused problems the last time. "I-I'm sorry for what happened back on the ship."

Soma looked at Tucker curiously. He wasn't all that surprised at the engineer's apology. His father was a true gentleman…pig headed and having a tendency to let his mouth get him into trouble…but a gentleman none-the-less. 

"Chief…it's alright."  
  


"No," said Tucker shaking his head. "No it isn't. You were right. I was so wrapped up in my own problems that I didn't consider yours."

Closing his eyes for a moment, Soma let out a sigh. When he opened them, he looked back at Tucker. "You didn't know."

"I coulda asked," countered Tucker. 

Soma didn't say anything, but just shook his head. He didn't see any point in trying to argue with Tucker about who was right or wrong. He didn't want to argue.

"We both should have been more adult about it," said Soma.

"Yeah…you're right," he said in agreement. "I was angry. I'm still…I won't pretend I agree with yer reasons, but I'm sorry I called ya a coward. I know yer not. We just look at things differently."

"I'm sorry that you lost your sister. She…must have been something else." Soma remembered his father telling him stories, as a child, about Elizabeth or as he always referred to her…'Lizzy'. Soma felt as if he knew his aunt from all those stories, but in reality he had never really had the pleasure of meeting her. 

Tucker nodded. "She _was_ somethin' else. Full of life…just startin' it really. I guess we never know when we're gonna lose the people who mean the most to us." He looked up at Soma. "Like you and…T'Cel."

Soma's chest tightened at her name. He hadn't really had a chance to talk to anyone about her. Aside from a brief moment of consoling from T'Pol, there just hadn't been any time. As always, duty came first.

"T'Pol told me how much T'Cel meant to ya," added Tucker. "You and she had…something special."

"We might have," he said with a weak smile. "And Chief, we don't think all that differently when it comes to wanting to correct the past. The temptation is there, but there is always a price and sometimes someone else pays that price. All we can do is try to prevent anyone else from losing someone close to them because of this war."

"Amen to that," replied the engineer. Extending his hand, he gave Soma a smile. "Friends?"

Soma grinned and shook his head as he took the man's hand. "Always, Mr. Tucker."

"Good, because I don't want get on your bad side," he said rubbing his shoulder in mock pain. 

"I'm sorry about," said Soma credulously.

"S'ok…I asked for it," replied Tucker putting his hands up in surrender. "Besides, I shoulda known better than ta tangle with a Vulcan. Hell, I'm just waitin' for the day T'Pol gets tired of arguin' and body slams me into the deck."

Soma chuckled at the image that popped into his head of his mother picking his father up and throwing him to the floor. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that. I don't think T'Pol minds arguing with you."

"Yeah, I guess," smiled Tucker. "That Vulcan's becoming an open book to me."

"Hmmm…so will it be formal or just a simple ceremony?"

"Don't you start with me," said Tucker pointing his finger at the Vulcan. "I get enough of that from Malcolm…not to mention half the ship thinks somethin's goin' on. It's just nuero-pressure…ok."

"Absolutely," agreed Soma. "If that's what you want to call it…go right ahead."

Tucker rolled his eyes and was about to say something to Soma when he noticed the transporter beacons lite up. Someone was beaming down. Noticing the engineer's attention had been diverted from their conversation, Soma turned to see what had piqued Tucker's curiosity. Watching the area between the three beacons, he saw the materialization process as a form began to coalesce. It was clearly a person; that much was certain. As the transporter cycle neared its completion, the figure took on a definite shape and appearance. Before the figure finished materializing, both Tucker and Soma were up and heading for him.

"Captain?" said Tucker in surprise. "Sir what are you doin' beaming down here."

"Yes," said Soma in agreement. "I thought we agreed that only essential personnel would risk transport."

Archer was about to say something when he heard his name exclaimed in obvious shock.

"Captain Archer?" this time it was T'Pol. She had been working in an adjacent cavern with Lieutenant Hess, on the power source for the Preserver transporter. Needing to speak with Tucker and Soma, she made her way to the main cave she and was more than a little concerned to see Captain Archer.

Archer rolled his eyes as she approached. He now had three mother hen's clucking at him at once. 

"Captain, you should not…"

"I already heard it from the pit boss," said Archer pointing to Tucker. "I'm here so it's moot point. Now…I'd like report. I believe I'm still the captain."

Tucker, T'Pol and Soma each looked at one another. They knew arguing with Archer was a lost cause and in truth he was right…he was already here and there was no point in protesting after the fact.

"Well, the situation hasn't changed much in the last three hours," said Tucker. "We've tried half a dozen configurations and the only one we get any response outta fizzles out after only a few seconds. "

"I believe Lieutenant Hess and I have found the cause," said T'Pol.

"Well why didn't ya tell us," said Tucker excitedly.

"I believe that is the reason I came over here, Commander."

Trip just rolled his eyes, while Soma held in a chuckle.

"What did you find?" asked Archer.

"The energy cells the Preserver's used power the device are damaged," explained T'Pol.

"But we checked them," said Soma with a surprised expression. He was quite certain they had gone over the intact four power cells they had found and found no trace of structural damage.

"Yes, however, there are tiny micro-fractures at the molecular level in three of the four cells," she explained. "Even a detailed scan would not have detected them. However, given our inability to find reason for the device's inability to maintain power, logic suggested a more detailed examination of the power source."

Soma smiled and nodded his head towards her. "That's why she's a science officer."

"Indeed," replied T'Pol, arching her brow.

"Can we fix them?" asked Archer.

"Unfortunately, no." said T'Pol. "We do not have the technology to effect repairs at the level required."

"What about a suitable power replacement," suggested Soma.

"Nope," replied Tucker. "Whatever those things are they got a type of energy runnin' through em we can't even begin ta match. Besides, I doubt the whole ship could generate the kind of energy we need ta power this thing."

"So we're back to square one," said Archer.

"Not necessarily, sir," said Soma. Turning to T'Pol he addressed the science officer. "T'Pol you said three of the four cells were damaged. What about the fourth?"

"I can detect no structural damage," she replied. "Even on the molecular level. It may be that it is this single cell, which is feeding power to the unit. Unfortunately, it does not appear to be enough to maintain its operation for more than a few seconds."

"Where is the undamaged one in relation to the other cells?" asked Tucker.

"It is the third in the cycle."

"So maybe…if we bi-pass it to the main lead we can tap directly into it," suggest Tucker.

T'Pol's brow went up in a curious expression. "If the damaged cells are impeding the undamaged one then theoretically removing them may resolve the problem."

"How long to test that idea?" asked Archer.

"Couple of minutes," said Tucker "We just need to switch the connectors."

"Do it," said Archer. "Jonathan, you and T'Pol standby to activate the device."

Trip Tucker started for the adjacent cave T'Pol had come from. "Stand by, I'll give you the signal when I'm ready."

"Do you think this is actually going to work?" asked Archer skeptically. 

"It is theoretically sound, captain," replied T'Pol. "And Commander Tucker has a …reputation with machines."

"Let's hope he lives up to it," said Soma. 

"Don't worry, Trip's the best engineer in Starfleet," said Archer reassuringly. 

"It's not him I'm worried about, Jon," replied Soma. "It's this second hand junk that I'm concerned about. We have no idea how long it's been sitting here."

"Well, we'll just have to…" Archer stopped when he heard his communicator chirp. Pulling it out, he flipped it open. "Go."

"We're all set here, cap'n," said Tucker. "Whenever you're ready."

"Standby," said Archer, looking over at T'Pol. "Would you care to do the honors?"

T'Pol raised her brow and turned towards the control panel. Touching the panel, she spoke. "Initiating start up sequence." 

As soon as her fingers touched the panel, a low hum emanated from the device. Almost instantly it was followed by several panel displays flickering to life. Waiting a moment to see if the power held, T'Pol let her hands hover over the panel. When she was satisfied that it would not power down, she continued the start up sequence activating the remaining display panels.

Turning back to Archer and Soma, she addressed the two officers. "It would appear the device is functional."

"Trip?" said Archer into his communicator.

"I heard cap'n," replied Tucker.

"Get back here on the double," said the captain and then flipped his communicator shut.

"Looks like we're still in the game," said Soma.

"Looks that way," nodded the captain. Turning he heard the footfalls of Trip Tucker running across the cavern. He waited for Tucker arrived before he asked his next question.

"How long before the three of us can use it?" asked the captain.

"The three of us?" said Soma.

"Captain, you cannot possibly…"

Archer raised his hands, cutting both Vulcan's off. "I've already made up my mind," he said looking at T'Pol. "You, Soma and I will use it to travel to Vulcan."

"Captain," said Soma, "your safety aside…you don't look like a Vulcan in some very important respects. Not to mention that you don't speak Vulcanian."

"I won't have to," smiled Archer.

"And just why not," chimed in Tucker in an attempt to reinforce the protest.

"Because Lieutenant Reed made a startling discovery a few hours ago," explained Archer. "It seems there was a third passenger aboard that shuttle."

"Sensor's did not detect a third life form," T'Pol quickly countered.

"I'm not surprised," nodded Archer. "He was dead."

"Dead? Tucker exclaimed. "Who was he? Another Vulcan."

"No, actually he was a Bolian," replied Archer.

T'Pol looked at Archer curiously. The captain smiled back. For once he had the one up on her.

"Vulcans haven't made contact with Bolians yet," explained Archer. "At least not in our timeline. I recognized the dead man because I met one of his species aboard Captain Soma's _Enterprise_."

"I see," said T'Pol. She clearly recognized that the captain was taking pleasure in having information that she did not. 

"So how does a dead Bolian help us, Cap'n?"

Archer looked over at the engineer. "Because that dead Bolian was a slave."

"What?" said Soma looking at Archer in shock.

"He had what we believed was just a tattoo on the side of his neck. Hoshi thought it might be something more important. She crosschecked it with similar images in the shuttle's database. She found a similar match. In fact she found a number of similar matches," explained the captain. "It would seem that among their various ventures in this timeline, these Vulcans are engaged in a very lucrative slave trade. From what Hoshi has been able to decipher from their database…that shuttle was hunting escaped slaves."

T'Pol and Soma looked at one another. They both had the same muted expression on their face. It wasn't a look of stoic non-emotionalism. It wasn't even shock. They had gotten past that. No, the look was one of shame. Hidden and private, it was the shame a person felt when they regretted being associated with a group of like persons. 

Soma turned from T'Pol and looked at Archer. "So you intend to masquerade as our slave?"

"That's right," replied Archer shaking his head. "I've already got Hoshi researching the database. Phlox will duplicate one of the 'tattoos' the Bolian was wearing. I should fit in just fine."

"Captain…" she wanted to protest further. This was not the first time her captain had insisted on placing himself in undue danger. She knew it was a wasted effort, but she felt compelled to try and persuade him not to go.

"T'Pol, I've made up my mind," he said firmly and looked back at Tucker. "When can you have the transporter ready?"

Tucker looked at Archer for a moment as he considered the question. "Well, if Captain Soma deciphered the instruments correctly…a few hours to familiarize…a couple more to test it out…we should be good in another eight hours. Assuming nothing else goes wrong."

"Alright," said Archer. "I hate to put you through the ringer Trip, but I'd like you to handle it. Are you up to it?"

"Don't worry cap'n. Just send me down a pot of coffee and I'll be good to go."

Archer smiled. "You got it."  Looking over at T'Pol and Soma he gave them a separate set of instructions. "I want the two of you to head back to the ship. Get some sleep. I want you both rested and alert…and don't give me anything about Vulcan stamina. That's an order."

"What about you, captain?" asked Soma.

"I'm going to lend Trip a hand and then I'll head back to the ship and catch a few more hours of sleep," replied the captain. Pulling out his communicator, he flipped the device open.

"Archer to _Enterprise_."

"Ensign Bryce here, sir," replied a masculine voice. Bryce was the assistant communications officer, a competent specialist, but no Hoshi Sato.

"Ensign, patch me through to Ensign Sato," ordered the captain.  
  


"Aye, sir."

Several seconds past and then the familiar voice of Hoshi Sato could be heard on the communicator. "Captain."

"Hoshi, how are you coming along with the translations?

"Steady sir," she replied. "A lot of it is heavily encrypted."

"Do what you can," said the captain. "We need whatever you've got by 0600 tomorrow."

"Yes sir, I'll work on getting you some basic information so you can get by. I did come across several images with people in various clothing so we shouldn't have too much of a problem outfitting you."

"Good work, Hoshi and keep at it."

"Yes sir."

"Archer out" he said and closed the communicator, slipping it back into his sleeve pocket.

"Now, you two get going," said Archer as he looked at Soma and T'Pol. "Come on Trip, let's see you and your team can't work a few more miracles."

T'Pol and Soma watched as Archer and Tucker walked off together. The two Vulcans stood quietly until both men were well out of site. Turning to T'Pol, Soma looked down at her and frowned.

"I say we nerve pinch him and leave him behind."

T'Pol glanced up at Soma and rolled her eyes in exasperation. _If it were only that easy, _she thought.

TBC…__


	16. Enemy of the State 16

Title: "Enemy of the State" 16

Author: Quills

Contact: the_quill_pen@yahoo.com

Series: ENT

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer:  Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story.

Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure

Summary: The starship _Enterprise_ is on a desperate mission to save Earth from the mysterious Xindi. While searching for the weapon the Xindi intend to use against Earth, Captain Archer and his crew are reunited with their friend from the future, Captain Soma, who brings news of an even more sinister plot by a Xindi faction involving the Vulcans, which threatens not only Earth, but the entire galaxy. Now it is up to Archer and his crew, with the help of Soma, to unravel the Xindi plot and prevent Earth and the galaxy from falling at the feet of their greatest threat…Vulcan . ***Special note: This story takes place after the season three episode, "Carpenter Street", but before the episode "Harbinger".

***WARNING:  this chapter contains HEAVY SPOILERS for the episode 'Damage'.

You do not have to read this chapter to follow the story. It is a 'bottle' chapter that you

can come back and read after 'Damage' airs. This is just a friendly warning to readers who don't want to know T'Pol's secret.***

Chapter 16

Soma pushed the door aside. He had already searched four other storage lockers and still hadn't found what he was looking for. 

"I don't understand," he said, a tinge of frustration creeping into his voice. "I spent half my childhood crawling all over this ship. You'd think I'd remember where they keep things." Shaking his head, he let out an audible sigh. "Maybe I'm getting Bendi Syndrome."

Closing the locker door, Soma looked over to his right. A large cargo door was at the end of the dimly lit corridor. Deciding that the storage lockers were a dead-end, he started for the cargo hold, approaching the door slowly. For reasons he couldn't explain, Soma had a feeling of dread as he neared the door. It was almost as if he sensed that danger lurked behind it. The feeling caused memories to surface. He recalled fears he had as a child when he would play in the empty access crawlspaces. The ship's open ducts and echoing chambers created noises to freeze any little boy's heart.  Shaking himself, he chided himself for allowing his mind to wander.

Studying the large framed portal, he noticed several deep grooves near its base. Following them up, he could see they matched the frame along the portal. _Newly_ _installed? _he mused. Examining the bolts in the frame more closely, gave him further evidence for his conjecture. They were shiny, like they had been recently fabricated. Someone reconfigured this cargo bay with a reinforced door…_Why?_

His curiosity piqued, Soma reached out to touch the access panel. His hand made contact with the smooth manual access panel. Pushing it in, he rapped his hand around the release trigger. As he flexed his arm and started to pull the access lever he heard a piteous cry from behind.

"Jonathan!"

Turning sharply, he looked to see who had screamed his name. In the dim light of the narrow corridor, he could see a small figure in the shadows. As it moved he started, balling his hands in fists as old childhood fears crept back into his subconscious. Before he could react, the figure stepped into the light.

"Mother?" he said, and almost immediately regretted saying it. He should not have called her that, not when he wasn't sure if she was alone or not. Soma couldn't help it though. She had startled him. 

"Are you alone?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

He sighed in relief. His unintended outburst had not fallen on any other ears. "You scared the hell out of me!" he said shaking his head.

"I apologize," she said softly. "But you were about to enter that room." She pointed to the cargo hold and he noticed an apprehensive look on her face.

Soma glanced over his shoulder curiously. "What's in there?"

"That is where we are storing the Trellium D which we have acquired," she answered, a slight tremor in her voice.

Soma's eyes widened and he looked back at the cargo bay door. "Good lord!" 

"If you had opened that door, you would have been exposed."

He shook his head somberly, "Thanks for the warning." He had forgotten all about the Trellium D. He recalled reading the reports on it. A substance that proved effective in protecting ships from the Expanse's anomalies, but also proved to be lethal to Vulcans. The _Enterprise_ had encountered the Vulcan starship, _Selaya_, while traveling through the Expanse. What they found was frightening. The entire crew of the _Selaya_ had been reduced to homicidal maniacs after lining their ship with Trellium D. It was the reason Captain Archer chose not to use the material to line the _Enterprise_. It would have driven his mother to the same fate.

T'Pol cocked her head as she gave Soma a questioning look. "What are you doing down here?"

Soma blew out a sigh as he looked at the row of storage lockers. "I was trying to find your old Vulcan portable scanner," he explained. "The one you brought with you when you first came aboard _Enterprise_."

Her expression grew more curious. "Why would you want that?"

"It may come in handy while we're on Vulcan," he explained. "The software architecture might be more compatible than Starfleet ones. I thought I'd bring it along in case we have to interface with any database systems."

Her brow arched in acknowledgment. "Logical."

"I was taught by the best," he said, smiling at her.

She eyed him briefly and then spoke. "However, you will not find it here."

"No?" he said, making no attempt to hide his surprise.

"It is in my quarters."

"Really? I could have sworn…" he shook his head. "I guess old age is catching up with me. I remember it being down here."

"Given the fact that you come from another time period, it's reasonable to assume that your memories are accurate for _it_. Perhaps it will be moved down hear at some point." 

"Well, I was just a little kid then."

T'Pol was uncertain if she should ask him about his past…and her future. Knowing who he was to her proved difficult enough at times, but her interest had been piqued. 

"Why would you have an interest in my scanner when you were a child?" 

He gave her bashful smile. "I…uh…I used to sneak down here and play with it," he said looking away. "I'd pretend I was a Vulcan scientist studying humans…in their natural environment…like you."

He glanced back up at her. Regardless of his age and his rank, she still had the affect over him that all mothers have over their children. He was surprised to see a faint smile on her lips. Ever since she had discovered that he was her son, she had found herself strangely envious of how much Soma was like his father…and how little like his mother. She wondered if Commander Tucker had a stronger bond with their son, which explained the overt influence on his development. But when she heard Soma's explanation about her scanner, an emotion came to the surface. It was strong and distinct. She recognized it immediately…pride.

T'Pol straightened and her smile melted into her stoic masque of non-emotion. "If you wish, I will bring it with me tomorrow."

Soma smiled. "I'd like that very much."

She remained quiet for several long moments. She seemed as if there was something she wanted to say. Soma waited, but when nothing seemed to be forth coming, he decided to change the conversation. 

"So, what are you doing…"

"I should retire," she said cutting him off abruptly. "We have an early day tomorrow and I would like to…meditate before retiring."

Soma shook his head. "I'm gonna clean up down here. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night," she said nodding.

"Nite."

Soma watched T'Pol walk towards the exit. She stopped and turned back, looking at him. Although, for a moment, he swore she was looking past him. Turning back, she exited the corridor. 

Soma looked around. There were several crates he needed to move back into place, before he headed back to his quarters. Bending over, he pushed one of the poly-alloy containers against the wall. It weighed in excess of four hundred pounds and would normally require a loader to move it. However, it proved little effort for Soma's Vulcan strength. 

As he bent down to move another container, a small metallic object caught his attention. It was lying on the floor, several feet away, where T'Pol had been standing. Standing, he walked over and picked the tiny object up. Bringing it up to his face, he examined it closely. It was an ampoule, very similar to the ones Doctor Phlox used in sickbay. _How did this get down here,_ he mused. He didn't recall seeing any medical equipment in any of the storage lockers. Turning, he looked at the cargo door and suddenly a disturbing thought occurred to him. When he was about to open the door, he heard his mother call out to him. It was quite clear and distinct. But he also remembered hearing something else, something less distinct; a tiny pinging sound…like the sound of a small piece of metal hitting the deck plating. 

Looking down at the tiny ampoule, he closed his fist around it as he squeezed tightly.

He would have to be certain. But if what he feared were true…he wasn't sure what he would do about it.

________________________________________________________________________

Soma stood outside her quarters, contemplating what he would say. Anger, frustration and fear…especially fear, threatened to overwhelm him. He had hoped he was wrong, but knew the medical scanner couldn't lie. He was just grateful that Phlox wasn't in sickbay to ask him any questions. This was going to be hard enough as it was.

T'Pol heard the door chime. Rising from her bed, she pulled her robe tightly to her body as she walked to the door. Tapping the control panel, she signaled the door to open and was greeted by the unexpected face of her son.

"Jonathan?" a hint of alarm in her surprised expression. "Is something wrong?"

Soma smiled weakly at her. "May I come in?"

"Of course," she said stepping aside.

Soma entered the room, glancing around as he continued to struggle with his duty. Looking towards the wall, he could see her meditation candles. They looked unattended as if they had seen too many nights of neglect. Apparently she didn't return to her quarters and meditate as she intended. Looking up, he saw the IDIC symbol she kept by her meditation tools, a symbol of the unwavering devotion to diversity. 

T'Pol studied Soma as he stood quietly with his back to her. She sensed his apprehension, but it mirrored her own. She didn't know how she could be certain…but she knew why he was here and it terrified her.

"Why?" he said, the soft tone filled with a dire pleading.

"I-I do not understand," she replied, trying to feign ignorance.

Soma made no attempt to turn. He couldn't look at her. He simply raised his arm, holding his hand out. T'Pol's gaze moved up Soma's arm, across his hand and stopped…at the small ampoule he held in his fingers.

"Recognize this?" he asked, a bitter tone now permeated his words.

Swallowing hard, she continued to stare at the ampoule. It's silver metallic color glistened in the soft light of the room. She felt a warm sense of urgency form in her body

as she fixed her gaze on it.

Soma turned slowly, his jaw set in a hard expression. He stared at her with penetrating eyes, daring her to tell him she had never seen the ampoule before.

"Why?" he asked for the second time. This time the word was filled with anger.

T'Pol hesitated; she wasn't sure what to say to him. "Y-You don't understand," she answered finally.

"You're right," he replied turning to face her. "I don't understand. I don't understand how you can do something so foolish…so…illogical!" He stressed that last word for her benefit as well as his own.

She looked at him for a brief moment, before turning away. Emotions rose to the surface, threatening to overwhelm her, but she would not give in to them. She was a Vulcan. Logic and reason dictated her actions. Looking back Soma, she swallowed hard as she forced her dry mouth to say what needed to be said.

"My reason _is_ logical."

"Logical?" he said, the look of disbelief apparent. "It's logical for you to expose yourself to a toxic substance? It's logical for you slowly destroy yourself? Where is the logic in that _mother_?"

She looked down at the ampoule he still held in his hand, fixing her gaze on it as she replied. "I don't want anyone else to die on my behalf."

Soma's face tightened into a masque of confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Her eyes locked onto his as she tried to mirror the hard expression he held.

"When we first discovered that Trellium D could protect _Enterprise_ from the Expanse's anomalies, Captain Archer intended to acquire a sufficient enough amount to line the inside of the ship," she explained, pausing as she took a deep breath. "After we discovered the _Selaya_ and the effects Trellium D had on the Vulcan crew, the captain abandoned his plan to line the ship with the material. I advised him that he should proceed with his original plan; that it was his only logical option and that he should leave me on the next habitable planet we encountered. He refused. He said he wouldn't abandon one of the crew."

Soma stared at her as the explanation slowly sunk in. "Your trying to…to build up an immunity to the Trellium?"

T'Pol took a deep breath, holding it for a moment. When she finally released it, she sighed, nodding her head gently.

He remained silent as he stared at her. She watched his eyes. They were a piercing grayish blue color that stood out in stark contrast to his olive skin. Their color made his stare even more acutely felt.

"Please speak to me."

Soma shook his head. "What do you want me to say?"

"Say that you understand," she replied. "That you will not interfere."

Soma stiffened as a rush of anger threatened to overtake his already frayed control. "You're asking me to lie to Captain Archer?"

"Not a lie," she corrected. "An omission."

He turned away once again. He couldn't…he wouldn't look at her. "If the captain knew what you were doing, he'd relieve you of duty and confine you sickbay. And quite frankly I agree. I cannot allow your…experiment… to jeopardize this mission.  I have a duty..."

"So do I!" she said angrily. 

Soma turned back, a shocked look on his face. He had never heard her yell like that. 

T'Pol approached him, stopping only when she was inches away. "I will not be the cause of anymore deaths aboard this ship," she said sternly. "If I can build an immunity to the Trellium then Captain Archer can use it to protect the ship. We do not know how long we will have to remain in the Expanse. You said yourself, that once this mission is complete, _Enterprise _will have to continue on its search for the Xindi weapon."

"But you don't know if you can build an immunity to it," said Soma. 

"Do you know for certain that I cannot?" she countered.

"It's never been tested," he said in exasperation, shaking his head. "When _Enterprise_ returned from the Expanse, Captain Archer turned over all the information collected on Trellium to the Vulcan Science Directorate. They deemed it toxic and the tests they could perform were inconclusive do to a lack in test subjects."

"Then you do not know if I will be successful or not," she said flatly. "I must try…Jonathan…I have seen too many people injured or killed because of me. Even a Vulcan cannot completely banish the emotions those losses bring."

Soma bit his lip as he looked at her. She was so beautiful, intelligent and strong. Strength was her greatest trait. Not physical strength, although as a Vulcan she had that in abundance. No, it was strength of character that he admired in her. "You never told me you experimented with it."

She looked at him and saw the wounded expression on his face. She knew it all to well. Hadn't she seen it herself as a child every time she looked in the mirror after finding yet another glaring flaw in the perfect image she held of her own father, Ambassador Soval. "I can only conclude that it was something I did not believe you needed to know. Jonathan…I do want you to know that this was not something I did arbitrarily. If there were another way, I would have taken it. You must trust me." 

He looked at her again. The pained child still there but joined with the adult man. "I'm sorry," he said taking a deep breath. Looking away, he walking past her and headed for the door.

She desperately wanted to stop him…to plead with him not to go to Captain Archer with her secret, but she couldn't move. Her body felt completely numb. She just watched as he 

walked to the door with the evidence of her secret in his hand.

Stopping, he looked back at her for a brief moment. She could see the anguish on his face. He would go to Archer and report his findings. She knew what would happen then. The captain would relieve her of duty and in all likelihood confine her to sickbay. As she stood motionless, continuing to watch him, she was suddenly startled as he reached down and gently laid the ampoule on her end table.

Not turning to look at her, he spoke. "Report to the transporter room at 0600 hours, Sub-Commander."  When he finished, he quietly exited her quarters allowing the door to close behind him.

She stood quietly for several moments as she stared at the door. She had gotten what she wanted most…. but it felt hollow. He was her son and she had come to know what kind of man he was, a good man and a man of honor and responsibility. It made the lie she had told him all the more simple to fabricate. She had used his own sense of duty and responsibility to deceive him. She merely had to tell him what she knew his sense of honor would accept and believe. The truth was not as palatable. Though she held the Enterprise and its crew in high regard, the truth was she had no altruistic reasons for using the Trellium. It was desire and nothing more. A desire that she could not contain or control and which held her in a grip that she could not break free of; a desire that had held sway over her since she first felt its addictive, narcotic effects aboard the _Selaya_. The emotional release it brought her was like nothing she ever experienced. To give that up…it was…it was unthinkable.

Walking towards the door, she stopped at the end table. Looking at the ampoule, she took a deep breath and kneeled slowly. Picking up the tiny cylinder, her hand began to tremble as she felt the rush of desire once again…the need for emotional release overwhelming her and a low sob broke from her throat. As she clutched the tiny metallic object in her hand a shame filled tear rolled down her cheek and she suddenly realized…not all emotions were welcome ones.

TBC…


	17. Enemy of the State 17

Title: "Enemy of the State" 17

Author: Quills

Contact: the_quill_pen@yahoo.com

Series: ENT

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer:  Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story.

Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure

Summary: The starship _Enterprise_ is on a desperate mission to save Earth from the mysterious Xindi. While searching for the weapon the Xindi intend to use against Earth, Captain Archer and his crew are reunited with their friend from the future, Captain Soma, who brings news of an even more sinister plot by a Xindi faction involving the Vulcans, which threatens not only Earth, but the entire galaxy. Now it is up to Archer and his crew, with the help of Soma, to unravel the Xindi plot and prevent Earth and the galaxy from falling at the feet of their greatest threat…Vulcan . ***Special note: This story takes place after the season three episode, "Carpenter Street", but before the episode "Harbinger".

Chapter 17

Trip Tucker stared at the Preserver transporter. The unit produced a low hum that echoed through the cavern walls. Shaking his head, he sighed in frustration. For everything he and his team had accomplished there were limitations that even they had to acknowledge. Tucker had hoped he could find a solution, but there just wasn't any tricks left in the bag.

He was about to watch his three closest friends risk their lives and there was nothing more he could do to increase their odds of making it back alive. 

Hearing the familiar sound of a transporter beam, Tucker turned towards the designated transport staging area. He watched as three light shafts coalesced into the familiar forms of Archer, T'Pol and Soma. Tucker's brow shot up. The three officers had exchanged their uniforms for civilian disguises and he was more than a little surprised.

Soma was wearing what resembled a black trench coat. The coat had a high, straight collar that circled the back half of the captain's neck. Underneath, he was wearing a tight fitting light gray wrap banded collar shirt and dark gray slacks that covered short black boots. Trip couldn't help grinning. He looked like he was picking up a date, not going on a dangerous mission. He had to wonder if Soma selected his own disguise.

Glancing over at Archer, Tucker was equally surprised at the outfit his captain was wearing. It was a simple dark gray two-piece "suit". The pants were loose fitting and covered a pair of plain black boots. The shirt was a wrap piece that circled around his torso, while the arms were loose fitting, terminating at banded cuffs. He looked every bit the part of a well-groomed servant. And if anyone had any lingering doubts, the clearly visible red tattoo on the right side of the captain's neck erased them all.

As Soma and Archer stepped out of the transporter staging area, Tucker immediately noticed T'Pol. Her disguise was definitely a departure from her usual attire. She wore what resembled black tight fitting pants that were tucked into knee high black boots. Her top was a long sleeve jacket piece, with muted silver trim, that ended just above her navel. The upper part of the jacket was zipped down, revealing more cleavage than normal; that and her bare abdomen revealed more of her body than most _Enterprise_ crew were used to seeing. Although he had the dubious distinction of being the only crewman rumored to have seen what no man has seen before, he found the site of her more than a little breathtaking.

Archer and Soma walked down the short incline as they approached Tucker. They both noticed his attention was focused directly behind them. Neither of the men had any difficulty figuring out what or rather who had the engineer's rapt attention. 

Soma was the first to reach Tucker and he gave him smile. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not polite to stare?"

Tucker's head snapped towards Soma and Archer. His cheeks turned a bright crimson color as Archer and Soma looked at each other and laughed. 

Tucker swallowed hard and then cleared his throat; trying to will his embarrassment away before T'Pol reached them. "Well I'm glad you two are in such a good mood," he said taking on a serious tone, "because I'm afraid we've got a problem."

Soma looked over at Archer and shook his head. "Condition normal." 

"What is it Trip?" asked the captain, a concerned look replaced his smile.  
  
"It's the power cell," replied Tucker with a sigh.

"Of course it is," said Soma shaking his head in agreement. "Let me guess. It won't generate enough energy to complete the transfer."  
  
"No…we're pretty sure it'll get ya there," replied Tucker. "We just can't bring ya back."

Tucker watched as Soma, T'Pol and Archer looked at each other in surprise. 

"Not right away," he added.  
  
"Explain," said T'Pol

Tucker turned and walked towards the Preserver transporter's main console. "Best I can figure," replied Tucker, "the cells work in tandem. They augment each other's power. With three cells damaged, that leaves just one to supply the load. Without the other three cells, the power supply of the operational cell will be depleted exponentially. Once you arrive, your stuck there until the cell cycles through and recharges."

Archer stared at the transporter. "And how long will that take?"

"If the cycle time is consistent…eleven hours. And we can only keep the corridor open a few minutes. If you're late reaching it, then you'll have to wait another eleven hours."

"Great," sighed Soma. 

Tucker shook his head. "Wait, I've saved the best for last."

"There's more?" Soma asked hesitantly. 

"Since this cell is working on it's own, the power drain is enormous," explained Tucker. "Each time it recharges, its power capacity also degrades exponentially. We'll have three chances to cycle through. That's three times we can open the portal. And the cell will cycle regardless of whether or not we use it." 

"Then we only have thirsty six hours," said T'Pol.

"I'm afraid that's about the size of it," Tucker reluctantly replied.

"So let's see if we've got this right," said Archer looking at T'Pol and Soma. "If there isn't enough energy in this thing to get us to Vulcan, we're dead. However, if there is enough energy and we make it to Vulcan, but we're discovered, we're dead. On the other hand if we make it to Vulcan and aren't discovered…but can't complete our mission in less than thirty-six hours…we're dead?"

"That's sounds about right," replied Tucker.

"Actually, we will merely be stranded," corrected T'Pol.

Soma looked down at her. "In my book it's the same thing," he said shaking his head. "I don't know about you but the thought of being stranded on a planet full of blood thirsty Vulcans doesn't exactly instill me with the hope for a long lifespan."

T'Pol cocked her brow as she shook her head in agreement.

  
"Ya know, the likelihood of this mission succeeding is slowly proceedin' from dim to dimmer to dimmest," said Tucker.

"You wanna tell him or should I?" asked Soma, looking at Archer.  
  


"Tell me what?" asked Tucker in concern.

  
"Before we transported down," explained Archer, "Hoshi finished deciphering part of the shuttle's communication log's. It seems the shuttle was sending regular communications every twelve hours, which means they're now five hours overdue."

"So in point of fact chief," interjected Soma, "we've skipped 'dim' and 'dimmer' and have already arrived at 'dimmest'."

"So what are ya gonna do, sir?" asked the engineer as he looked at Archer.

"Go ahead with mission," replied Archer.

"But Capn'-"

"Commander," said Archer as he turned sharply to face the engineer. "Our three lives are small price to pay for the success of this mission. We have to try, Trip."

"Yes, sir," he replied weakly. He knew Archer was right, but it didn't make it any easier.

"Trip, you're in command, " said Archer placing his hands on the man's shoulders. "I'm counting on you to do whatever it takes to protect the ship. _Enterprise_ is Earth and Vulcan's only hope. If a ship comes looking for that shuttle, and you know you're outgunned, don't try to fight. Break orbit and get the hell out of here. Find another way to get to the answers we need."

"Aye, capn'."

Archer gave him a smile and nodded. "We'll synchronize our watches once we reach Vulcan. Open the portal every eleven hours. Keep it open as long as you can. We'll try to make one of them."

T'Pol pulled out a small palm held device and checked the setting. Tucker looked down at the tiny instrument, his curiosity aroused. 

"What's that?" 

T'Pol looked up. "A disruptor weapon," she replied. "Lieutenant Reed took two of them off of the Vulcan soldiers and a third from a fairly well stocked weapons locker aboard the shuttle."  

Tucker noticed the disdain in her voice. She had told him that one of the reasons she left Vulcan Intelligence was because it placed her in a position where she might have to employ lethal force. Something she never found easy to reconcile. 

"They're more compact than Starfleet phase pistols," added Archer rolling his sleeve up to reveal a similar palm held weapon strapped to his forearm, "so they're easier to conceal." Rolling his sleeve back down Archer looked up at Trip. "We'll take our own communicator's. We'll just have to use them sparingly. It seems in this time line, Vulcans are more than a little paranoid. They monitor all the communication bands."

"What about a scanner?" asked the engineer.

"Right here," said Soma pulling a small brown hand unit from his coat.

"That's not Starfleet issue," frowned the engineer. "You get that off the shuttle."

"It's T'Pol's," replied Soma. "She brought it with her when she first came aboard _Enterprise_. I thought it might come in handy since its database is more likely to be closer to the ones used by these Vulcans than a Starfleet scanner."

  
"So we're ready?" asked Archer.

"Ready, captain," replied Soma.

"Sir," responded T'Pol.

"Then let's do it," said the captain as he approached the portal. "Commander, start the sequence."

Tucker took up his position at the main console. Flipping his communicator open he signaled his team to begin the energy cycle. 

"I need full power to open the portal folks," said Tucker. "This is not a test…we're doin the real deal."

A response came over the communicator. "Commencing power transfer, commander," replied a female voice.

"I see it," replied Tucker glancing at the power level display. "You're  toppin' it to fast; cut back on the flow."

After a moment, the voice responded again. "No good sir. It's all or nothing."

"Dammitt, the test run didn't have this problem."

"What's the matter," called Archer.

"The power relay is commin' in too fast," said Tucker. "I'm tryin to compensate…hold on." 

Moving his hands across the alien display, Tucker adjusted what he hoped would compensate the power regulation. For all he knew, he might blow the whole system. 

Suddenly, a high-pitched screech reverberated through the cavern.

"Trip!" shouted Archer.

Tucker didn't respond, he frantically continued adjusting the controls. Touching what he believed was an auxiliary control to an emergency power shunt. Almost instantly, the high-pitched screech subsided and the power display leveled off.

"I think I got," said Tucker.

"You think?" said Soma.

Tucker just shrugged. "You folks sure ya still wanna go through with this?"

Archer turned, looking at Soma and T'Pol, then back at Tucker. "No, but we'll do it anyway."

Tucker nodded and looking down at the display, adjusted the setting. Hoshi and Soma had made some 'cheat ' labels to help the engineer make sense out of the alien language. When he was sure the parameters were properly set, he looked up to see the portal had changed from a white, opaque sheet, to a black void. 

"It's ready," he said. 

Archer approached the black void. Turning, he looked at Soma. "I'll go first, then you two follow."

Soma nodded as Archer readied himself.

"Hey!" shouted Tucker.

The three travelers stopped and both Soma and Archer turned back to look at the engineer. Their first thought was that something else had gone wrong. But seeing the look on his face, they knew better.

"You three better make it back …or I'll never talk to you again."

Archer gave him a slight smile and turning, jumped through the portal. Soma, looked over at Tucker and nodded as he followed Archer into the void. The engineer knew that neither man would acknowledge defeat; that only left T'Pol. Of the three, she was the more sensible. She knew the risks and Tucker was certain she would keep the two captains from doing anything crazy. They'd make it back. He had to believe that.

T'Pol hadn't turned back to look at him. Staring at the void, she watched where Archer and Soma had passed through.  Moving toward it, she prepared to follow them, then stopped. Turning, she looked at Tucker for a moment before she turned back and entered the black void.

Trip Tucker stood motionless as he watched the inky darkness fade until it was once again an opaque and impenetrable barrier. Starring at it, her last words echoed in his mind.

_Live long and prosper…Charles_.

TBC…


	18. Enemy of the State 18

Title: "Enemy of the State" 18

Author: Quills

Contact: the_quill_pen@yahoo.com

Series: ENT

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer:  Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story.

Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure

Summary: The starship _Enterprise_ is on a desperate mission to save Earth from the mysterious Xindi. While searching for the weapon the Xindi intend to use against Earth, Captain Archer and his crew are reunited with their friend from the future, Captain Soma, who brings news of an even more sinister plot by a Xindi faction involving the Vulcans, which threatens not only Earth, but the entire galaxy. Now it is up to Archer and his crew, with the help of Soma, to unravel the Xindi plot and prevent Earth and the galaxy from falling at the feet of their greatest threat…Vulcan. ***Special note: This story takes place after the season three episode, "Carpenter Street", but before the episode "Harbinger".

Chapter 18

The gentle breeze of the warm night air blew the desert sand across the stone walkways of the garden. The dark reddish purple sky hung overhead. It was late in the hour and few travelers came through the stone filled city courtyards after dark or else they would witness a site seen by few, either Vulcan or any other race.

Dry air began to crackle as if charged with electricity. The sound permeates through the small courtyard of stone edifices. After several moments, a low hum joins in the cacophony of electric noise, and a dark opening cuts through the night air. Like a black hole, the opening hangs in the air, a dark emptiness. Unlike those dark celestial voids from which nothing escapes, this black void discharged an object from its inky darkness…a would-be traveler.

Archer landed on the sandy ground just beyond the cobblestone walkway. Stumbling momentarily, he felt lightheaded. An effect he attributed to the travel corridor. Moving forward, he felt a hand grab his arm, steadying him. Turning, he saw Soma smiling at him.

"You alright, sir?"

Archer swallowed, nodding his head. "Just a little lightheaded."

"Yes, I'd say Commander Tucker and his crew didn't get all the bugs worked out of the system."

A sudden noise caused both men to turn abruptly. Looking behind them, they both relaxed their guard when they saw it was only T'Pol exiting the void. She looked at Archer and Soma, taking a deep breath.

 "That was…unsettling."

Soma shot her a mischievous grin, which she wisely chose to ignore.

"Where the hell are we?" said Archer, rubbing his temple. He could feel the dull throbbing of a headache coming on, another parting gift from the Preserver technology.

"Looks like an unoccupied courtyard or park," said Soma, noticing several smaller stone formations that he took for benches. "It would seem random luck decided to favor us this time."  
  
"The surroundings do not appear familiar," said T'Pol as she looked around the courtyard. She noticed the large, stone monoliths scattered throughout the clearing. They looked immensely old. Possibly from some proto-Vulcanian era, when her people practiced such baseless worship as idolatry. Looking past the clearing, T'Pol noticed a small cluster of Yenz trees - palm tree like flora native to Vulcan. They were rather small for Yenz trees, she noted. The native Vulcan tree usually grew much taller in a thriving natural environment. But looking beyond the trees, T'Pol saw something quite un-natural to Vulcan's skyline…buildings…tall buttresses of metal reaching up to the night sky.

"Agreed," said Soma, looking past his mother at the tall constructs. "Whatever balance Vulcan had between high technology and primitivism is absent, if these sky scrappers are any indication."

"See what you can pick up on your scanner," said Archer, looking around the small clearing. He had never been to Vulcan. The thought of seeing it for the first time, like this, caused a feeling of profound regret in the captain. For all his negative feelings towards them, Archer had a great deal of respect for such an old culture. 

"Heavy industrialization," said Soma, studying the scanner display. "Urban development stretches out nearly fifty kilometers in every direction."

"That's a lot of area to cover," said Archer. "See if you can tap into any computer nets or information databases."

Soma tapped several keys on the palm-sized unit. Frowning, he tapped several more, which caused his frown to deepen. "Nothing," he said, shaking his head.

"It may simply be that the device does not 'speak the language'," suggested T'Pol.

"Then we have to move to a more populated area," said Archer.

Soma looked at Archer. "Do you think that's wise, captain?"

"We need to situate ourselves. The best place to find information would be areas frequented by people."

Soma glanced at T'Pol. "He'd make a good Vulcan." 

T'Pol merely responded with an arched brow. She knew better than to add ammunition to Jonathan's already ample arsenal of wit.

"Maybe in the next life," quipped Archer "One more thing, let's drop the rank. We don't need to attract any more attention to ourselves than normal. We'll just go by our first names, and for obvious reasons, you two handle the talking."

Nodding, Soma pulled out his palm size disruptor, checking the setting. "Fully charged."

Archer gave Soma a mock arched brow. Soma made Lieutenant Reed's paranoid safety seem lax in comparison.

"Stranger's in a strange land, Jon."

Archer shook his head in agreement, and reaching into his sleeve, pulled out his own disruptor. Checking the setting, he noted his unit was also still fully charged. The Preserver's corridor may have disrupted his stomach, but it didn't appear to have any ill effects on their equipment.

Soma put his disruptor back inside his coat. Glancing at T'Pol, he gave her a sudden quizzical look, when he noticed she was checking her disruptor. "Where in the seven provinces of Sahkar were you keeping that? You barely have enough room between that outfit and your skin for air to fit through." 

Archer wasn't sure what Soma's cryptic reference was, but "Sahkar" sounded Vulcan, so he assumed it was some provincial phrase equivalent to "where in the world". But Archer found he was less interested in what Soma had said than in what had captured the man's attention. He was right. There wasn't any obvious place for T'Pol to conceal her disruptor. Where had she been hiding the thing?

T'Pol looking at Soma, she was still holding the disruptor weapon in her hand. "That is none of your concern," she replied tersely.

Soma made a frowning expression as he glared at her. "I'm not a little boy anymore mother."

T'Pol's brows went up and she quickly looked from her son to the captain. Studying Archer, she was surprised to see a complete absence of shock or bewilderment on the captain's face. In fact, the look on his face was quite unexpected. He was smiling.

"He already knows, mother."

T'Pol turned to Soma for a moment and then back to Archer. The captain was still smiling, but gave her a slight sympathetic nod in acknowledgment.

"I see," replied T'Pol straightening. Looking at Archer, she addressed the captain. "How long have you known?"

Archer glanced at Soma. The Vulcan rolled his eyes sympathetically, giving a shrug. "I found out while in command of the _Enterprise-C_." Archer thought it best not to divulge that it was Ensign Mayweather's future self who had relayed the story of Soma's origin to him. Things were complicated enough.

Archer watched as T'Pol studied him. He wondered what she was thinking. Was she embarrassed? Upset? He knew she would never admit to having such a reaction, but he suspected that his knowing about her relationship with Soma, as well as Trip, made her uncomfortable. The fact that he had kept his knowledge a secret wasn't a matter of privacy as it was secrecy. He wasn't sure who knew about Soma and it wasn't his place to reveal it. 

"I'm sorry… I would have told you I knew, but I wasn't sure that _you_ knew." 

T'Pol considered what Archer said. She trusted her captain. He had proven on numerous occasions that he cared for her well being. His choice not to divulge his knowledge of her son was unnecessary, but was done with the best of intentions.

"It's alright," she replied. "You didn't know that I was already aware. You're effort was unnecessary…but you're intention is appreciated."

Archer gave her a smile, shaking his head. Turning, he looked at Soma. The Vulcan was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Immensely."

Archer shook his head. "Who else knows?" 

Soma's smile disappeared as he considered the question. "Yourself…mother…and Doctor Phlox." 

Soma looked at T'Pol for confirmation. She nodded in acknowledgment as Archer glanced between the two Vulcans.

"Trip doesn't know?"

"No."

Archer gave Soma a surprised look. His response wasn't wholly unexpected, but Archer had hoped for more than a one-word reply. 

Shaking his head, Archer focused on the task-at-hand. If Soma didn't want to tell his father who he was, then that was his business. Right now, they had a mission to complete and time was not on their side.

 "Give us a heading," said Archer. "Nearest populated area."

Soma looked down at his scanner, searching for bio-readings. Turning to his left, he looked towards a stone path between two large stone monoliths. Studying the display for a moment, he nodded his head.

"That direction," he said pointing up the path. "Less than five hundred meters and it opens onto a larger adjoining pathway. There's a large concentration of bio-readings: Vulcan, Terellian, Klingon as well as several unidentifiable. It might be a street or pavilion of some kind."

Heading up the path, the search team proceeded, passing between several large stone slabs. Glancing at them, Soma was reminded of the ancient stone monoliths of the Kolti desert, in Vulcan's southern region. Remembering how impressive they looked. His grandfather, Soval, had made a point in educating Soma in the ancient history and lore of his Vulcan heritage. It was something Soma had always shared with the recalcitrant ambassador; an interest in Vulcan's past.

Approaching the end of the path, Soma could hear the sounds of people up ahead. From the volume, he imagined a large number of them. Stopping, he motioned Archer and T'Pol over to him.

"Jon, let me continue on. I can see exactly what we can expect."

Archer considered Soma's suggestion. They were pressed for time, which meant they didn't have the luxury of playing it safe. On the other hand, they didn't have any idea where they were or what to expect on this Vulcan. Caution seemed the best option…at least for now.

"Alright," replied the captain, "scout ahead and then come right back. No unnecessary risks. Clear?"

"Clear."

Soma turned, moving further up the path. Archer watched as he disappeared into the dark enclosed walkway. Sighing, he glanced at T'Pol. The look of concern was evident. He had become fairly adept at reading her expressions. The one she currently wore, was definitely concern. He'd seen it displayed for him on more than a few occasions. Particularly when she believed he was endangering himself unnecessarily.

"He'll be alright," said the captain.

T'Pol turned and looked at him, but said nothing. There wasn't anything to say. They were in a dangerous line of work. They each understood what that entailed. The fact that Soma was her son did not change that fact. He was an exemplary starship commander and had proven his ability to deal with unexpected and challenging circumstances. 

_Yes, he will be all right,_ she reminded herself.

  
T'Pol looked at Archer, and was about to speak when they heard Soma call out. Looking up the path, they saw him standing at the mouth of the archway. He waved his hand, motioning them to come up.  Moving quickly, they headed up the stone path stopping once they reached Soma.

"What did you find?" asked the captain.

"It's some kind of street," replied Soma. "There are a number people traveling in either direction as well as a large number of ground transports."

Archer's brow furrowed. "Military?" 

"I don't believe so. They look more like personal, civilian transports." Soma glanced down the corridor. "There seems to be a number of proprietary establishments."

"They may be able to supply the information we need," suggested T'Pol. "If we approach them in an indirect manner, they may simply conclude that we are travelers."

"Alright," said Archer shaking his head. "We'll join the crowd…try to blend in." Pointing through the corridor, he motioned Soma to take the lead; nodding, Soma started walking through the corridor, followed by T'Pol, with Archer bringing up the rear. 

Approaching the opening at the opposite end of the corridor, Soma halted. Turning, he checked to make sure his companions were ready. A silent nod from each gave him his answer and they proceeded onto the busy walkway.

The first thing Archer noticed was how busy the walkways and street was. If he didn't know better, he'd swear he was in New York's, Times Square or San Fransisco's, Chinatown; anyplace but Vulcan. The bright lighting panels lit up the walkways, which teamed with people from dozens of worlds.

"This appears to be a well traveled area," said T'Pol.

"Let's just keep moving," replied the captain.

They continued up the street, moving with the flow of traffic. Looking about, Archer noticed a number of non-Vulcan species; most of which he had never seen before. They all seemed to be in a hurry, but judging from their clothing, Archer concluded they were part of an upper class or those who did business with an elite class in a stratified society. He also noticed the manner and dress of many of his fellow travelers. Many were in eveningwear, while others were barely wearing anything at all. 

_Maybe Vulcan and humans aren't so different after all,"_ he thought. _"Similar circumstances breeds similar responses._

Feeling a hand touch his arm, Archer turned towards T'Pol.

She nodded her head in the direction she wished him to direct his attention too. "Jon…I believe that is an information panel.

Archer looked at the illuminated display screen mounted into a gray wall unit. The appearance was very utilitarian, and in stark contrast to the brighter and more material looking shops and dwellings surrounding it. 

"Let's have a look."

Carefully, they wandered over to the display board. There was already a Klingon male and what T'Pol assumed was what Commander Tucker once referred to as a…lady of the evening. She was dressed in a loose fitting, opaque purple dress that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. 

Trying to appear as casual as possible, T'Pol glanced at the screen. She noticed several windows on the display, each one in a different language. Though she wasn't as well versed in languages as Ensign Sato, she could make out some of the Klingon script she saw scrolling across the screen. It was an information portal. 

Nodding at Archer and Soma, she signaled them to remain close while she waited to access the machine. Glancing over her shoulder, she could see a grided map displayed on the screen. 

_That will be useful,_ she thought.

Once the Klingon and his companion had finished, T'Pol moved to the console. Studying the display configuration, she pressed what she believed was the interface control. The unit instantly responded with several rows of text in varying languages. She immediately noticed at the top of the list was Vulcan…and just below it was Xindi. A reptile dialect if she wasn't mistaken. Tapping the control, she selected the Vulcan language, and proceeded to the next screen.

Archer and Soma watched T'Pol from several feet away. They both kept scanned the street and walkways for any sign of trouble. Although they were confident that their presence was unknown, how long that would remain was another question. 

"Jon, look," said Soma pointing to travel car that had stop along the walkway. Archer noticed the metallic vehicle. It didn't seem as stylized as the others they had seen. Watching the two Vulcan males that had exited the vehicle, the captain saw one of them hand a silver strip to the driver.

"It's some kind of public transport," said Archer. "Maybe a taxi cab?"

"And they're using some form of hard currency."

T'Pol approached them, and noticed they were observing something or someone.

"You've seen something?"

"They use money," said Soma. "We just saw someone paying another man with a silver strip."

T'Pol raised her brow. "Yes, it is one of several hard currencies accepted," she explained. "It is referred to as pressed latinum, and comes in several rare and exotic metals of varying worth."

"What else did you find out?" asked Archer.

"We are in the city of ShirKahr."

Archer looked at her questioningly. She said the name as if he should recognize it, but it didn't appear to have any meaning to him.

"In our time period, it is a major center for learning," she explained

"I'd say a few things have been added to the curriculum," said Soma as he eyed two Vulcan females in tight fitting outfits walk by. They gave him a mischievous grin as they walked by. Shaking his head, he looked back at T'Pol. "What else did you get?"

"We are in the Han district. The information portal said it was a place of questionable entertainment and activities."

"Red light district," said Archer.

This time T'Pol gave him a questioning look.

Archer shook his head. "Consult linguistics when we get back to the ship."

Looking towards the street, Archer saw something that caught his attention. Another transport vehicle pulled up to the walkway several meters in front of them. The vehicle was not the simple design they had seen a few minutes earlier. This one was stylized and quite ornate. Watched for the occupant to exit, he was surprised to see a rather heavy-set middle-aged Vulcan male. Most of the Vulcans he had ever met were tall and rather wiry. He had only met one that qualified as overweight. It was in stark contrast to the Vulcan notion of logic and discipline, but Archer reminded himself that those values didn't apply.

Watching the Vulcan, Archer immediately noticed the small brown bag the man pulled from his coat. It was no larger than the palm of his hand, but he could see it was full…of latinum. Those strips of metal he and Soma had seen the other Vulcan use for currency. 

Archer leaned close to Soma. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Soma looked in the direction Archer was pointed. He studied the portly Vulcan for a moment before he noticed what was in his hand. Immediately, he knew what the captain was suggesting,

"Could be risky," replied Soma "We don't want to attract attention to ourselves."

"We're going to need money."

"Alright," said Soma, with a nod. "We'll need a distraction."

"I'll handle that," said Archer. "You just follow my lead. T'Pol, stay back…keep us covered in case anything goes wrong."

Nodding, T'Pol moved her hand so both Archer and Soma could see that she was holding her disruptor. 

Breaking off from their group, Archer moved towards the Vulcan patron. He could see the man was moving towards him, walking cane in hand. He would have to be careful. He remembered that Vulcans were much stronger than humans, and that cane could do some serious damage if the Vulcan was of the mind to use it. Maneuvering himself, he made sure he would move right past the Vulcan. As the man approached, Archer turned suddenly, looking at Soma.

"I'm sorry master," he shouted repeatedly in a whining, submissive tone, attracting attention from passers bye. 

Soma looked at Archer and rolled his eyes. _Oh brother, pad you're part Jon._

Archer continued his rant of apologies as he backed away from Soma, bowing as he did so. Glancing behind him, he made sure he was moving right towards his _mark_. Seeing the man attempt to move around him, Archer suddenly whirled around, colliding with the portly Vulcan, sending them both careening to the ground.

The Vulcan let out a cry as Archer landed on top of him. Several people stopped to point and several even laughed at the spectacle, but no one bothered to interrupt it. 

Quickly, Soma ran to Archer's side. Grabbing the captain by the collar, he pulled him of the Vulcan in a violent fashion, enough to convince onlookers, but not enough to hurt Archer.

"Insolent dog," shouted the Vulcan as he tried to get up.

Pushing Archer aside, Soma grabbed the man's arms and hoisted him up. 

"You-" said the Vulcan, pointing at Archer. 

"Please, it was an accident," said Archer, submissively. 

The man raised his arm, the heavy walking stick in his hand. Moving towards Archer it was clear he intended to strike the captain what could very well be a fatal blow.

Quickly, Soma came between his friend and the angry Vulcan. Grabbing the man's hand, he forced him to stop.

"My apologies sir, I assure you that he will be punished."

"See here-"

"Sir, there is no need for you to deal with him," said Soma slyly. "After all…a man of your obvious importance shouldn't have to deal with a common slave…should he?"

"Well I-"

Raising his hand in supplication, he gave the man a congenial smile. "I will see to this…animal's punishment, and I assure you…it will befit his insolence."

The man stared at Archer for a moment. Archer, kept his head bowed and his mouth shut. Looking back at Soma, the Vulcan nodded. "I should hope so. Now…if you'll kindly step aside, I have very important...business, and I don't wish to be delayed any further. " 

For a moment, Soma glared at the man. He detested elitists, and the man's smug, superior attitude was dripping with elitist snobbery. But he had a mission, and it didn't involve teaching uppity Vulcans lessons in proper etiquette. Nodding congenially, he stepped aside. Turning, the Vulcan started walking up the street. 

Glancing around him, Archer noticed, with the excitement now over, the curious and bemused onlookers went back to their business. Walking up to Soma, Archer noticed he was watching the portly Vulcan, as he continued on his way. 

"And drop dead on your way, while you're at it," he said quietly.

Archer stifled a chuckle. "Did you get it?"

Soma, kept his eyes on the Vulcan as he touched his hand to the breast of his coat, patting the contents of his inner pocket.

As T'Pol approached, Soma glanced over at her. "Well, what did you think mother?  Not bad for a couple of amateurs."

T'Pol's brow went up as she shook her head. "You two are both on your way to becoming part of this cities criminal element."

Soma and Archer looked at each. They both recognized the beginning of one of T'Pol's lectures on the evils of loose morals.

Clearing his throat, Archer leaned close as he spoke. "As I recall, you helped me rob a automated money machine when we were in Detroit."

Soma looked at T'Pol in mock shock. "Is that true?"

T'Pol looked at Soma briefly before turning away. "Yes…but we only did so out of necessity."

"Way to go mom!"

T'Pol turned abruptly, giving Soma a piercing stare. In response, he flashed her a full smile, causing her stare to quickly fade. 

Making a mental note, T'Pol decided she would have to make a greater effort to not allow her son's abundance of personality to so easily sway her. She had found it ironic that even she was susceptible to her son's charming nature; although, she had no doubts as to where he got it. Perhaps it wasn't so ironic that she was so easily charmed, after all…his father had much the same effect…to her constant dismay.

TBC…


	19. Enemy of the State 19

Title: "Enemy of the State" 19

Author: Quills

Contact: quillsthequillpen.net

Series: ENT

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer:  Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story.

Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure

Summary: The starship _Enterprise_ is on a desperate mission to save Earth from the mysterious Xindi. While searching for the weapon the Xindi intend to use against Earth, Captain Archer and his crew are reunited with their friend from the future, Captain Soma, who brings news of an even more sinister plot by a Xindi faction involving the Vulcans, which threatens not only Earth, but the entire galaxy. Now it is up to Archer and his crew, with the help of Soma, to unravel the Xindi plot and prevent Earth and the galaxy from falling at the feet of their greatest threat…Vulcan. Special note: This story takes place after the season three episode, "Carpenter Street", but before the episode "Harbinger".

Chapter 19

T'Pol and Archer stood inside a partially enclosed alcove leading to a circular staircase. They had discovered that the stairs led down to an establishment catering to the seedy, wild side of Vulcan nightlife. The lustful howls and shouts of the club's exclusive patrons could be heard echoing up the stairwell. Trying to gain entry, they had been gruffly turned away by the rather large pair of Klingons standing outside the double doors.

They had both been waiting for Soma, who had ventured into the small red stone storefront just across the street. He had suggested going in alone. Their last three attempts to gain information had proven unsuccessful. Soma felt the storeowners and patrons were suspicious of them, and that they might have better luck if only one of them went looking for information.

Archer watched as two Vulcans walked passed them, heading down the staircase. He noticed they were both male and well dressed, one wearing a dark brown formfitting suit, while the other wore a light loose fitting cloak. Their mannerism suggested they might be intimate partners, but Archer couldn't be sure. Did homosexuality even exist on Vulcan? It wasn't really something he had bothered considering. But the intimate manner of the two men suggested that it did. Whatever their sexual orientation, they were a sharp contrast to the last two patrons he and T'Pol had seen descend the stairs. A black leather clad humanoid female with ridges on the bridge of her nose. He wasn't familiar with the species, but her companion's species was quite familiar to him. He was a Xindi humanoid. From his muted attire he didn't look like his situation was any better than Archer's. The red tattoo on his neck settled the question. He was a slave. It seemed that not all the Xindi faired equally in their bid to change history.

While Archer watched the two Vulcans, T'Pol observed the crowd of passing people. She was watchfully alert to any signs of trouble – even if she wasn't certain how or where it might occur. Their intelligence was spotty at best, but left them with few options and even less time. Glancing up the walkway, she looked at the crowds of people moving in either direction along walkway. Suddenly, she saw a familiar form. Turning back, she strained to see what it was that had caught her attention. For a moment, she looked into the crowd of people moving along the walkway. She was certain that she had seen…then she saw it… a figure in black armor. No, three of them…all black armored soldiers coming down the walkway. Just like the ones they captured aboard _Enterprise_.Turning, she grabbed Archer's arm.

"Jon."

Archer turned to T'Pol, who motioned him to look up the walkway. Turning, he saw what had caught her attention.

"Trouble," said Archer.

"They appear to be randomly questioning people," said T'Pol, observing the three soldiers as they stopped two pedestrians.

"I don't think we're going to stand up to scrutiny."

T'Pol turned back, looking down the staircase. "If we attempt to gain entry again, it will undoubtedly attract attention."

Archer shook his head in agreement. "Let's move further down the street. We can double back once they're gone."

Nodding, T'Pol followed the captain as he moved to exit the alcove.

Suddenly, he caught site of a soldier no more than two meters away. The man had apparently separated from the others, and neither he nor T'Pol had noticed him. In less than a second, his options ran through his head: fight or flee. In either case, they would be exposed. They couldn't afford to have the authorities actively looking for them. It would jeopardize the mission. Then a third option occurred to him. Without considering what he was about to do and without any warning to T'Pol, he swung around quickly pulling her to him – pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

T'Pol responded in surprise, struggling as she pressed her hands against Archer's chest. He held onto her, as he continued kissing her. After a moment, her hands relaxed as he wrapped his arms around her, tightening the embrace. The two stood at the opening of the alcove, passersby barely noticing the open display they were engaged in.

The black armored soldier walked into the alcove, eyeing Archer and T'Pol for a moment. He studied them both intently as they continued their long kiss.  As he stepped towards them, Archer could see the Vulcan reaching out with his black-gloved hand. It hadn't work. They would be questioned and exposed. Balling his hand into a fist, he tensed, ready to strike at soldier. He and T'Pol would have to run.

"Trelik," shouted a deep voiced male from outside the alcove.

The soldier stopped, turning towards the voice. Archer waited and listened.

"Leave them," the voice said in Vulcan. "You have better things to do than indulge your voyeuristic fantasies."

Archer could hear the soldier leaving the alcove. The two men started talking, joined by a third. But it was in Vulcan and he couldn't understand what was being said. Holding T'Pol close, he pulled back just enough to whisper to her.

"What are they saying?"

Waiting for a reply, he looked down at her. He could see her staring up at him with confused expression on her face.

"T'Pol?"

Looking away, she swallowed hard as she leaned closer. He felt her warm breath against his chest. Shuddering he gripped her shoulders.

"They…they are looking for insurgents," she whispered. "Members of an underground."

Archer pressed his lips to her ear. "Underground?" he replied in a low voice.

T'Pol felt the heat of his breath brush across her ear. Sucking in a deep breath, she nodded. But before she could say more, she saw one of the soldiers giving them more than casual glance. Pulling Archer back to their embrace, T'Pol kissed him deeply, running her hands wildly through his hair. Peering over Archer's shoulder, she could see the guard had lost his interest in them and had returned to the discussion. Watching them, she could see that they were starting to move off. They had not found what they were looking for and were apparently going to search further down the pavilion. Listening, she waited as she heard them slowly walking away, until the sound of their black armored boots was drowned out by the bustling noise of the crowd.

Across the street, Soma exited the storefront. Descending the small set of stairs, he came to the street. Suddenly, he stopped. His face became flushed with anger as his jaw set hard. Looking across the street, he could see the shadowy alcove where Archer and T'Pol were waiting. The lighting was poor, but he made out the two figures very plainly, He could see Archer – kissing his mother. He could see Archer holding her in his arms, his mother caressing him as she returned his kiss. Watching them both, he suppressed an ancient and primal urge that threatened to let itself loose. Clenching his fists, he bolted across the busy street.

Realizing the soldiers had gone, Archer pulled back from their embrace. Looking down, he could see a very flustered T'Pol. Swallowing, she took a deep breath, exhaling gently. Archer glanced down the walkway. The soldiers were turning the corner, heading away from them.

"It worked," said Archer, sighing in relief.

T'Pol remained quiet, studying Archer. The feelings and emotions she was experiencing came rushing to the surface, threatening to overwhelm her. For a moment, she thought that Soma might have been right. She was endangering the mission by using the Trellium. But she dismissed the thought just as quickly. What he had done…what they had both one was necessary…if unexpected.

"T'Pol?" said Archer, a "Are you alright."

"I'm fine, captain," she replied, slowly shaking her head. Realizing her mistake, she amended her response. "Jon"

"Are you sure?" he said, placing his hands on her arms.

"Your kiss was…unexpected."

"I'm sorry-"

"There is no reason to apologize," said T'Pol, shaking her head. "Your action was logical."

Smiling, he knew she was right, but it didn't help. The feelings the kiss elicited alarmed and excited him. She was a very beautiful woman…and his friend. She was also another man's wife. At least she would be some day. But it didn't change the feelings he was having or what he felt from T'Pol when she had deepened their kiss. He was feeling confused and more than a little guilty.

Suddenly, T'Pol pushed passed him. Turning, he looked in the direction she was moving.

Looking into the street, he caught site of Soma running towards them. But something was wrong. He could see the look on his face. Archer had grown to recognize the expression on Soma. He was angry. But why? Had something gone wrong? He had to find out if the mission was in jeopardy.

"Jonathan?" said Archer, running up to him. "Is everything alright?"

Soma stopped when he reached Archer. He gave the captain a hard look before his nodding. "Fine," he said. "I got what we needed."

"As did I," said T'Pol.

Soma turned, giving her a scowling look. "I'll bet you did."

T'Pol looked at him, both brows shot in surprise and shock. "Jonathan?"

Soma looked at the two of them. He desperately wanted to say something…to do something, but now wasn't the time or place. They had a mission to complete. He would deal with them both, later, especially Archer.

"We have to head down this street," explained Soma. "There's a man who might be able to help us. He's in a place called _Delki_. It's some kind of bar or club."

"What kind of help?" asked Archer.

"Information," said Soma, not bothering to look the captain. "We don't have time to waste. He won't be there all night."

Archer wasn't satisfied with Soma's answer, but he wasn't about to question him on an open street. Whatever the problem was, he trusted Soma enough to believe he wouldn't endanger them or the mission. They would proceed to this club and find the man Soma claimed was so important.

"Alright," agreed Archer.

"Then let's get moving," said Soma. Turning away, he started down the street.

T'Pol looked at Archer with a mixture of concern and confusion. She was clearly as mystified by her son's behavior as he was. What had caused him to regard them so coolly?

"Come on, let's not fall behind," he said.

Reluctantly, T'Pol moved on ahead to catch up with Soma. Archer started to follow, but stopped. Looking across the street, he could see the direction from which Soma had come running towards them. Turning, he looked into the alcove that he and T'Pol had been waiting in. A sudden chill went down his spine as a thought occurred to him. If what he suspected were true, then he had his answer for Soma's unexplained behavior.

TBC…


	20. Enemy of the State 20

Title: "Enemy of the State" 20

Author: Quills

Contact: 

Series: ENT

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer:  Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story.

Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure

Summary: The starship _Enterprise_ is on a desperate mission to save Earth from the mysterious Xindi. While searching for the weapon the Xindi intend to use against Earth, Captain Archer and his crew are reunited with their friend from the future, Captain Soma, who brings news of an even more sinister plot by a Xindi faction involving the Vulcans, which threatens not only Earth, but the entire galaxy. Now it is up to Archer and his crew, with the help of Soma, to unravel the Xindi plot and prevent Earth and the galaxy from falling at the feet of their greatest threat…Vulcan. Special note: This story takes place after the season three episode, "Carpenter Street", but before the episode "Harbinger".

Chapter 20

Archer, Soma and T'Pol headed down the walkway. Even at this late hour, the city was still alive with sights, sounds and smells of the local denizens and the off worlders who came to sample what they had to offer. They had made good time; managing not to get lost as they followed the directions Soma had been given. The walkway had led them to an even seedier part of the city, where deviances of every shape and manner could be found. Archer and his companions even discovered that for the right price, there were persons willing to make up new ones. He had thought he'd gotten used to the wild, sexual and violent nightlife that seemed to possess this version of Vulcan. He'd seen his share of cultural taboos practiced both on Earth and off world. Still, it never ceased to amaze him the lengths people would go to explore forbidden passions.

_Forbidden passions,_ he thought. It disturbed him, and he questioned whether or not he had unintentionally indulged in his own hidden desire. The guilt he was feeling was real enough, as was the memory of the venomous look, which he had seen on Soma's features. He wanted to talk to the man, explain that it was a misunderstanding. But the more he thought about what had happened, the less he believed that it was an innocent mistake. He began to question himself and his convictions. Had he taken advantage of the situation and used T'Pol to fulfill his own lustful desires? She was beautiful. He couldn't deny that or the fact that he had often thought of her as someone who might be more than just a friend. And what about her? The response she had given him was…unexpected and more than a little frightening. She seemed to enjoy the kiss as much as he did, which only increased the guilt he was feeling.

A sudden shove forward, followed by a deep guttural bark, brought Archer out of his troubled thoughts. Looking up he saw a burley Nausican pushing his way through the crowd. No one was bothering to protest and he could see why. The Nausican was even larger than the one he had met aboard the prison ship a few years back, and that Nausican had intimidation down cold. His first thought was to teach him some manners, but decided against it. He would have to be careful. There were other dangers besides the Vulcans, and he didn't need to do something foolish and attract unwanted attention. They had a mission to complete and guile was required. Looking up the walkway, he noticed Soma and T'Pol had gotten several meters ahead of him. Hurrying to catch up, he started into a sprint.  After only a few meters, he suddenly felt a throbbing sensation in his temples. Slowing, he could feel his legs buckling, ready to give out beneath him. Trying to stop, he was pushed along by the throng of pedestrians. Moving in a daze, he pushed through the wall of people until reaching the inner edge of the walkway. Barely making it out of the crowd, he collapsed against a nearby stonewall in a deserted alleyway.

T'Pol followed Soma, making her way through the crowd. He was still within site, even in the heavy crowd, but he had gotten several meters ahead of her. She had tried to catch up to him, but each time he seemed to pick up his pace. It was as if he was deliberately trying to avoid her, and she was uncertain why. He had been quite cold to both she and Archer when he had come out of the merchant shop. A thought had occurred to her and an uncomfortable feeling threatened to break through her resolve. If he had seen what she suspected then it went far to explain his behavior. Was his anger at what he might have seen or at her? He had warned her about the trellium, and he may have been right. The feelings she experienced had nearly overwhelmed her. And what of Archer? He was her friend, but she felt the passion as his lips caressed hers.  Looking behind her, she glanced to see Archer, and immediately noted her captain's absence. Quickly, her eyes searched the crowd for him. Failing to locate him, she turned, calling to Soma.

"Jonathan!"

Soma stopped, turning to look at T'Pol. He could see the unmistakable look of concern, and wondered what was the matter when he noticed Archer's conspicuous absence.

"Dammit!" he cursed, moving against the flow of the crowd.

Reaching T'Pol, he told her to back track along the walkway, keeping in site of one another. They had already been separated from Archer; they didn't need to find themselves separated from each other.  Navigating through the crowd, they scanned the area for their missing captain. In such a large crowd, he could have easily stumbled, fallen and been injured by the constant flow of moving people. If he were injured, that would complicate matters considerably. But first, they had to locate him. Soma pushed against the crowd. A number of people were none to happy to be pushed aside and Soma assumed their short worded responses were what passed for foul language.

"Jonathan!"

Hearing his mother's voice, Soma turned in the direction he thought it had come from. The noise from the crowd made it difficult, but after scanning the flowing mass of bodies, he caught sight of his mother standing by a wall just off the walkway. Pushing through the crowd, Soma cut across the walkway until he reached her. Once he had gotten off the walkway, he could see that she had found Archer. The captain was crouched down, leaning against the alley wall of a merchant shop. Soma noticed that Archer's breathing was erratic and he appeared to be disoriented. It didn't take a doctor to figure out what had happened.

"Jon," said T'Pol, putting her hand on Archer's shoulder. Her touch had an almost instant steadying affect and he shook his head reassuringly.

"I'll be alright," he said weakly. "I just need to catch my breath."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," said Soma.

Archer looked up at him. He tried to stand, but he suddenly felt light headed. Slumping back down, he used the wall to brace himself.

"You're suffering from anoxia," stated Soma, kneeling next to Archer.  "Vulcan's thinner atmosphere is affecting you. The more you exert yourself, the worse your condition will become."

"I can handle it," said Archer. "I just have to be careful."

Soma shook his head disapprovingly. "Careful will not protect you from the combination of a reduced atmosphere and the harsh Vulcan sun. Either one could prove fatal."

"He's right," agreed T'Pol. "And with the heavy industrialization, the pollution levels are at almost toxic levels."

Soma pulled out a small cylinder from his coat. Archer recognized it as one of Phlox's hypo-sprays. Glanced back, Soma looked at the passing crowd. He didn't wish to attract any more attention to them than was necessary. Some passing spectator might think they were using some illicit substance. Although he was more concerned that someone might try to join them than he was that they would notify the authorities. Holding the cylinder up, he pressed it against Archer's neck.

"Tri-Ox compound," said Soma, injecting the contents. "You'll require regular injections; yet another reason you should not have come on this mission."

Archer rubbed his neck where the hypo spray had entered. Looking up at Soma, he gave him a disapproving stare. He may have felt guilty about what he had done earlier, but he'd be damned if he'd take Soma's condescending attitude.

"Well I did come and I knew the risks," said Archer. "I don't need you to remind me of them."

Soma glared at Archer. He was surprised the man had the courage to look him in the face after what he had done with his mother; not that he didn't hold her responsible as well. But with the trellium in her system, he could absolve her of a great deal of the blame. No, it was Archer whom he held responsible. He had trusted the man, respected him, and even come to love him like family; making Archer's actions even more reprehensible in his eyes.

T'Pol watched them both, uncertain what to expect. Soma had taken on a very dire attitude, particularly towards Archer. She suspected why and wondered if Archer also suspected. But she was certain of one thing; it was beginning to complicate the mission. Deciding to resolve the matter, at least temporarily, she reminded them both of why they were here.

"We should proceed," said T'Pol, forcefully. "The contact you spoke of…I believe you said he would not be at the location all night."

Soma continued to stare at Archer. He wasn't through, not by a long shot, but she was right. They were wasting time. Looked up at her, he nodded and stood up.

T'Pol looked down at Archer. "Are you well enough to travel?"

"I'm fine," said Archer. Pushing himself up with some effort. Looking at Soma, he gave him a hard stare, daring Soma to challenge him again. Soma returned the stare, but said nothing. He knew this wasn't the time or place for it. He and Archer would settle the matter soon enough, but for now, they had a mission to complete, and the clock was ticking.  Turning away, he moved to rejoin the crowd along the walkway. Looking back, he eyed T'Pol and Archer.

"Let's get moving."

Archer looked at T'Pol for a moment. He wanted to say something to her, but the expression on her face told him not to. She was either aware of, or at least suspected what was behind Soma's unusual behavior. But like their companion, she knew where their priorities lay. Moving onto the walkway, they hurried to catch up to Soma, continuing to move along the walkway, looking for a sign or banner that might tell them that they had arrived at their destination. Unfortunately for Archer, most of the script was in Vulcan. It was left to T'Pol and Soma to determine their location. Archer gave a low curse, and vowed that when this mission was over he would talk to Hoshi about language lessons.  Suddenly, T'Pol stopped and he had to do a quick maneuver around her to avoid running right into her. Soma, bringing up the rear, came around to Archer's right. Looking over at them, she motioned to the dozen narrow stone steps leading up to a portal. Next to the entrance was a medium size low relief placard with Vulcan script on it.

"This would appear to be the place we are looking for," said T'Pol pointing to the placard. "The name of the establishment is 'the Delki'."

"Doesn't look like anyone is going in," said Archer, noticing the lack of people on the staircase.

"Perhaps we have arrived too late," added T'Pol.

Archer didn't like the sound of that. They had come to far to meet with failure. Wasting no time, he headed for the stairs, "Lets find out."

Following Archer, T'Pol and Soma made their way to the top. Once there, they saw that the stairs led to an alcove with two dark ornate double doors at the end. Crossing to the end of the alcove, they noticed two people exiting. Moving quickly, Archer grabbed the door; opening it, he stepped to one side offering a slight bow to T'Pol and Soma. T'Pol gave Archer a raised brow.  Looking up, he smiled, giving T'Pol a wink. Following T'Pol, Soma glanced down at Archer.

"Try not to lose yourself in the part," said Soma.

Archer smirked and rising from his bow, followed Soma and T'Pol into the establishment.  The room they entered was low lit and adorned with several statues mounted in receded arches along the wall. Soma inspected them as he passed. They looked like primitive art, but he couldn't certain. He had made a small study of proto-Surakian culture as a youth. His grandfather, Soval, had always encouraged him to learn more about Vulcan's rich heritage. Turning his attention to the end of the room, he noticed a tall Vulcan male standing just outside the inner archway. Soma noted that he was wearing a long flowing scarlet robe and held what looked like a data padd in his hand.

"Good evening, sir," said the man, as they approached. "I am, T'Sek, the host for the Delki club."

"Good evening," replied Soma, putting on his best elitist affectation. "We'd like a table in your fine establishment."

"Your name, sir?"

He looked at T'Sek for a moment before answering. "Soma."

T'Sek looked down at his data padd. Pressing several keys, he accessed the data files it contained. After a moment, he looked up at Soma.

"I'm sorry, sir. Your name is not among the members or their guests."

Soma glanced at T'Pol and then back at T'Sek, "We are here to see a…friend," said Soma. "His name is Setel."

T'Sek's eyes narrowed as he heard the name. The look did not escape Soma, but he remained silent. Setel was obviously well known. But whether that was to their advantage or not, remained to be seen.

"Is Setel expecting you?" he asked cautiously.

Soma gave the man a slight smile. "Nooooo…but I'm sure he'll want to see us…regarding a business transaction."

"Setel has many business associates," replied T'Sek hesitantly.

"I understand," said Soma smiling. The man had not made a move to send them away, so there was merely the matter of  _easing_ his mind. Reaching into his coat, he pulled out the small bag of latinum. Removing two silver strips, he waived them in front of T'Sek. "But I'm sure you could speak to Setel for us, while we wait …preferably in private."

The man looked at Soma, and then at the silver. A slow grin began to form on his lips. Reaching up, he took the two strips from Soma's hand.

"I would not want to turn away one of Setel's associates," he smiled. "Please, follow me."

Soma glanced back at T'Pol and Archer. They were both looking at him with more than a little surprise. Smiling, he shook his head.

"Every man has his price."

Following T'Sek, they descended a long staircase to a wide-open main hall. Large numbers of patrons were congregating in groups, while others were seated at open tables or semi-private booths ornately decorated with detailed engravings and what appeared to be precious or semi-precious stones and metals. Along the smooth ebony, stonewalls hanged what appeared to be tapestries and mosaics of Vulcan's history; a very bloody history. Images of conquest and battle could be seen from one end of the hall to other. They could hear music being piped into the room, but the lyrics were either alien or unintelligible.  Successfully navigating the floor, they followed Setel up a short flight of stairs to a terrace. Entering the terrace, they could see several recessed booths with heavy red curtains surrounding them. The man pointed to the end booth.

"This is one of our private booths sir," he smiled. "It affords a view of the main floor, and these curtains can be pulled together for privacy."

Soma shook his head. "It'll do."

"Very good, sir" replied the man. "I'll see that one of the servers brings you refreshments…while I see if Setel is available."

T'Pol and Archer slid into the crescent shaped booth, while Soma finalized their business with the T'Sek. The booth was maroon colored, like the curtains, and was intricately detailed with carvings of the native wildlife of Vulcan. Waiting for the T'Sek to descend the steps, Soma looked down at the crowd of patrons of  _the Delki_ club. The more common folk appeared relegated to the main floor while those of greater standing or means were given preferential treatment. It was always the same. Turning his gaze back to the terrace, he noticed that it was largely unoccupied. A few people were standing at the far end, but none of the other booths were being used. Sliding into the booth, he pulled the curtains closed so their conversation could be a private one. Sitting opposite Archer and T'Pol, he pulled out the bag of pressed latinum, inspecting the contents.

_Seven silver strips and three gold_, he thought.

Archer eyed the strips in Soma's hand. "How much did you give him?"

"No idea," he replied, shaking his head, "but apparently it was enough."

"You mentioned a name to him," said T'Pol.

"Setel," replied Soma, shaking his head, "he's the man we need to find."

Archer's brow furrowed. "Who is he?"

"An information broker," replied Soma. "He acquires what others need to know and supplies it to them…for a price."

Archer shook his head. "Theft…the oldest profession."

T'Pol's brow went up and she looked at Archer in surprise. "I was under the impression that humans believed sexual prostitution was the oldest profession."

Archer smiled and gave a shrug. "Somebody had to pay for it."

"Well let's hope he has what we need," said Soma, "and that we can pay for it." He looked over at Archer. He still hadn't forgotten the earlier incident with his mother, but he valued the captain's opinion and Archer was in command. "What do we do if we can't meet his price?"

Archer considered it for moment. They had come all this way; to be stopped by one man's greed would not be acceptable. There was too much at stake. He was about to respond, when the curtain parted. Looking up, they could see a slender female carrying a tray of red goblets and short, wide based decanter holding some kind of translucent amber liquid inside. The woman looked human. In truth, they couldn't be sure if she was human or not, but she was certainly a slave. She bore the telltale red barcode on her neck. Not looking directly at them, she gave a slight bow and placed the tray on the table. Soma gave her a slight smile.

"Thank you," he said.

The girl didn't say anything, but the look she tried to hide was evident…fear. Quickly she closed the curtain and moved off. They could hear the sound of her footsteps as she hurried down the steps.

"I don't believe I've ever quite had that reaction from a woman," said Soma.

T'Pol shook her head. "We have no idea of what transpires among these people. But clearly there is a line drawn between those who hold the power and those that do not."

"More of a reason for us to do whatever it takes," said Archer.

Soma looked at T'Pol. She had always had misgivings when it came to brute force. As a Vulcan, she believed in Surak's philosophy of peaceful dialogue. But her time spent in Vulcan Intelligence taught her that passive response was not often the wise or possible. Vulcan and Earth, and possibly many other worlds were in danger. Their objective was clear, as was the need to meet it. She was about to voice her agreement with the captain, when the booth's curtain parted once again. Startled, she turned to look at a slender hawk faced man. His pointed ears and upswept brow made it evident he was Vulcan, but his demeanor reminded her of the large lobed pirates who had tried to rob _Enterprise_ a few years earlier.

"I am Setel," said the man, introducing himself. "I'm told you have business with me?"

"That depends," said Soma.

Setel's eyes narrowed on him. "On what?"

"On whether or not you can supply what we need," he replied.

Setel grinned. "If it exists, I can supply it."

Archer sat quietly as watched Soma converse with Setel. Watch was really all he could do for they were speaking in Vulcan. He saw Soma give him a congenial smile and motioned him to take a seat in their booth. He already despised the man, and was quite certain he didn't trust him. Setel slid into the booth, sitting opposite T'Pol and next to himself. Setel gave him a cursory look, but once he saw the tattoo marking him as a slave, his interest disappeared. Turning his attention to T'Pol, he studied her intently.

"I feel I should know you," he said to T'Pol.

T'Pol considered her response. She could tell that she was arousing him, and detected the feint hint of male Vulcan pheromones in the air. Making no move to discourage him, she allowed his eyes to roam over the curved lines of her revealing outfit. They required Setel's cooperation. Logic suggested that she encourage his advances; at least for the moment.

"That is possible," said T'Pol returning Setel's gaze.

Setel smiled. He was clearly enjoying himself. Soma watched the Vulcan's eyes roam over his mother like a hungry wolf. He could feel his already burning anger rising to the surface. He knew she could take care of herself; after all, she had taught him the Vulcan defensive arts. But she was still his mother, and his father had always taught him to defend her, both in virtue and in body.

"My associate and I are in need of your…services," said Soma, trying to divert Setel's attention to business. Turning over the goblets that the serving girl had brought them, he poured three glasses of the amber liquid, and pushed one towards Setel.

Setel reluctantly turned his attention to Soma. He gave him a brief smile, and then sat back, folding his arms. "And what is it you require."

"Information."

Setel stared intently at Soma. Soma's cryptic response told him that whatever they wanted, it was highly illegal and in turn, highly profitable.

"You realize that the more…_sensitive_ the information, the higher the price."

Soma nodded. He knew exactly what kind of man he was dealing with.

"Good," smiled Setel. "Now why don't you tell me exactly what it is you need?"

"Access to the historical archives," said Soma, flatly.

Setel straightened and his eyes widened. He looked as if Soma had just made some disparaging remark about his lineage.

"No one has access to archives," said Setel, emphasizing the first two words again. "No one."

"Did you not state that, 'if it exists, I can supply it'?" said T'Pol.

Setel gave her a wounded look. "My dear lady, you know not what you ask of me."

"On the contrary," said T'Pol. "We know exactly what we are asking."

"And it is quite impossible," he replied, shaking his head.  
  
 Archer had remained silent during the conversation. As a slave, he was most likely not permitted to speak, and even if he was, he didn't know the language. But he was certain the conversation wasn't going well. He studied Setel's body language, his facial expressions and gestures. He become so engrossed in studying Setel, that he didn't realize he had attracted the man's attention. He gave Archer a curious look, and the captain wasn't certain what to make of it; until the back of the Vulcan's hand connected with the side of his face. Archer reeled into the corner of the booth, slamming his shoulder into the back of the booth. T'Pol instantly moved to defend her captain, but stopped when she felt Soma's hand grab her arm. She glanced at Soma, who gave signaled her not to act. Turning his attention to Setel, he watched and waited for what the man would do next.

"You dare to look at one of your betters!" he bellowed angrily.

Archer looked up at the man. A white-hot rage flashed in the captain's eyes, but he made no move against him. He wanted to give Setel exactly what he had just given him, but that would most certainly end any chance of gaining information from him. He had to play the part he had chosen…at least for now. Averting his eyes he was certain Setel would take it as an act of submission. He bowed his head low, rubbing the shoulder that had slammed into the wall. Soma took Archer's suplication as an opportunity to diffuse the situation.

"You'll have to forgive him," quipped Soma. "He's been with us so long he forgets his place."

Setel turned, glaring at Soma. "You would do well to remind him. A good beating would do that."

Soma glanced at Archer. "Believe me…I'm tempted."

Archer looked at Soma for a moment, their gaze locked. Archer had little difficulty divining what Soma was thinking. Nodding, he conceded the point only to settle the matter. No matter what, they needed Setel.

Soma poured Setel another drink, and was about to redirect the conversation back to the securing his services, when T'Pol touched his arm. Turning, he looked over at her and she motioned him to look past the narrow opening in the curtain. Peering through, he could see down the staircase and onto the open floor. The club patrons had suddenly stopped their orgiastic celebrations. Looking into the crowd, he saw what had interrupted the festivities, Alliance soldiers.

"Heads up," he said, "the black knight and his entourage just arrived."

Archer leaned across the table, to get a better look. Instantly he saw the soldiers, three…no…four of them; all covered in shining black armor. They were making their way across the crowded floor and unless he was mistaken, they were headed for the staircase. Soma looked over at Soma. He touched his hand to his sleeve, where his palm size disruptor was hidden. Soma looked at Archer for a moment, then nodded. They couldn't be taken.

Until that moment, Setel had been oblivious to what was happening. Looking through the curtain opening, he could see the Alliance soldiers. They were at the foot of the stairs.

"Alliance soldiers!" he cursed. Normally they left clubs like _The Delki_ alone; heavy tribute saw to that. So, what were they doing here? Then Setel looked at Soma.

"You!" he spat. "They're here for the three of you, aren't they?"

"I don't think they're here for the entertainment," said Soma, sliding his hand into his jacket, positioning his disruptor so it was within easy reach.

"I'm getting out of here!" said Setel as he began to rise, making his way for the exit.

Instantly, Archer's hand shot out, grabbing him by his collar and pulling him back into the booth. Setel reacted by swinging his arm back at Archer's face. Ready this time, Archer ducked; letting Setel's arm swing harmlessly over his head and causing the Vulcan to fall back into the booth. Coming back up, Archer brought his arm into a backward swing, connecting his elbow with Setel's windpipe. He gasped and wheezed, clutching his throat where Archer's elbow had connected.

"We'd just assume you didn't," said Archer, glaring at him.

Setel looked at him in shock and then to Soma, who was smiling. He could see the expression of disbelief on Setel's face. Soma shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll be sure to remind him of his place, when this is all over."

Setel scowled at him, but Soma paid no attention. His immediate concern was the Alliance soldiers. He could hear their booted footfalls on the stone steps. They would be at the top of the stairs any moment. He glanced at T'Pol and then Archer. They were ready, disruptors concealed, but within easy reach. Soma leaned forward, whispering.

"Don't make a move until I give the order."

T'Pol looked across at Archer. He was her captain, but he was also at a disadvantage. He couldn't speak Vulcan and Soma could.  His nod told her what she needed to do: follow Soma's lead.

The soldiers had ascended the stairs and were now on the terrace. They could hear the snap of their hard boots against the stone floor as they drew near. With no other booths occupied, they would be the only ones to attract the soldiers' interest. The sudden appearance of a black-gloved hand on the curtain confirmed their fears. The curtain was violently pulled to one side, revealing four black-garbed soldiers surrounding the opening to the booth.

"Your identity cards citizens."

Soma looked up at the man with a muted expression. They didn't have any kind of identification. This was something they had considered before undertaking the mission. Ensign Sato and Lieutenant Reed had been unable to come up with anything that would stand up to scrutiny. Everyone carried identity cards that were tied directly into the planet's central polis bureau. There was no way they could fabricate identities, so they had to avoid attracting attention. An effort that had proven futile in a police state where everyone, high and low was subject to on the spot inspection. He looked over at Archer, whose hand was reaching for the disruptor in his sleeve. The captain's eyes narrowed and he gave a quick nod, fast and quick. They would have only a few seconds before the element of surprise was gone.

Reaching into his coat, Soma gripped his disruptor. Looking up at the soldier who had addressed him, he gave the man a warm smile. "Of course…I have right here."

"M-My apologies!" stammered the soldier.

Soma froze, his hand still gripping the concealed disruptor. He glanced at Archer, who had also frozen with his hand ready to deliver a fatal blow. Looking back at the soldier, he immediately noticed that his attention was no longer on him. Following where the soldier held his gaze, he found to his surprise that it ended at T'Pol.

"We did not intend to intrude on your private affairs," said the soldier, continuing in his apologetic tone.

Soma looked at T'Pol. He wanted to say something, but decided against it. His mother had been a member of Vulcan Intelligence. She would know what to do.

"You recognize me then?" said T'Pol in an offhand manner. She posed it less as a question and more as an expectation. Clearly, he had recognized her, and clearly she was someone of some importance.   
  
"I-I…a mistake my lady," replied the soldier, stepping back with a bow. "We sincerely apologize for the intrusion."

She watched as the soldier quickly turned, motioning his men to follow. Quickly, they made their way down the steps and back into the crowd of patrons. When T'Pol was quite certain they were not returning, she looked at Archer and Soma.

"Fascinating," she said.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Archer.

"He recognized you," said Soma

T'Pol turned towards him, arching her brow. "Indeed…and he was afraid."

Soma turned to look at Setel. He had the same look of fear that the soldier did. Soma decided to push that fear a little further. Leaning close, he gave the man a hard stare, precipitating him to lean back, squirming away from Soma.

 "Please, let me go. I won't say anything. I swear it!"

Soma glanced at T'Pol, who gave him a slight nod.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked, with the same cavalier attitude she had used with the soldier.

"I…" Setel stammered, trying to catch his breath.

"Answer her!" barked Soma.

"T-the lady T'Pol," he cried. "Daughter of Prefect Soval, Vice Chancery and adviser to the Council."

Soma looked at T'Pol who managed to hide her surprise. Apparently in this time-line, she had an doppelganger.

"Rumors circulated about your death," explained Setel, who only moments ago, was tight lipped, and now they couldn't shut him up.  "Something about a power struggle. I swear, I know-"

Soma grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, silencing his ramblings.

"We may have use of your…services," said T'Pol.

Setel's eyes widened; partly in fear, and partly in greed. "For the lady T'Pol, I would be honored to conduct business," he said, in a slippery tongued manner. "Of course, her ladyship realizes the price is quite high…"

T'Pol's eyes narrowed on Setel, and he straightened in his seat.

 "But very reasonable," he added, quickly. "Given the nature her ladyship tends to engage in. I'm sure we can both be of service to one another."

Archer, T'Pol, Soma and Setel exited the club, proceeding down the busy walkway. Even at this late-hour travelers crowded the district. They used the crowded walkways to conceal their movements from any further patrols. In a crowd, they were less likely to be singled out for another inspection. T'Pol might be able to masquerade as her temporal opposite, but neither she nor Archer and Soma cared to test their luck. It was best if they just avoided any further run in with the authorities. But unknown to them, a watchful pair of eyes was observing their departure.

"Yes, Excellency," said the Vulcan, speaking into a headset communicator, "I'm quite certain."  The black armored soldier was looking through a pair of night light field glasses. He could see T'Pol and the others as if Vulcan's sun were high and bright overhead. 

"There are two strangers with her and a criminal named Setel."

The soldier continued watching them through his field glasses, but made no move to follow them.

"Yes, sir…I understand sir," he replied into the microphone. "It will be done."

Putting down the glasses, he turned to a second soldier standing behind him.

"We are to follow them and see where they go," he barked

The younger man looked at his superior, unable to hide his apprehension. "Follow the lady T'Pol?"

The senior soldier shook his head, giving his junior an evil grin. "It is so ordered by her father…Prefect Soval."

TBC…


	21. Enemy of the State 21

Title: "Enemy of the State" 21

Author: Quills

Contact: 

Series: ENT

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer:  Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story.

Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure

Summary: The starship _Enterprise_ is on a desperate mission to save Earth from the mysterious Xindi. While searching for the weapon the Xindi intend to use against Earth, Captain Archer and his crew are reunited with their friend from the future, Captain Soma, who brings news of an even more sinister plot by a Xindi faction involving the Vulcans, which threatens not only Earth, but the entire galaxy. Now it is up to Archer and his crew, with the help of Soma, to unravel the Xindi plot and prevent Earth and the galaxy from falling at the feet of their greatest threat…Vulcan. Special note: This story takes place after the season three episode, "Carpenter Street", but before the episode "Harbinger".

Chapter 21

Trip Tucker walked down the steep inclined passageway. He had to be careful and watch his footing or he would end up tumbling headlong down to the floor below. There had already been one injury to his engineering team because of it, Ensign Rostov, and it wouldn't do to have the acting captain follow suit. Extending his arm, he braced himself against the wall as he continued down the passage. When he had reached the bottom, he looked out across the open cavern. The ceiling had an immediate rise to some fifteen meters and extended back to the length of the cavern, sixty meters out. Half way across and to his right, he could see Beta team along the southern wall. He had split his engineering crews into Alpha and Beta teams for the mission. Alpha team was in charge of the Preserver transporter and portal, while Beta team was left to handle the energy source. In truth, the energy source was the most critical, and the area that had proven the most difficult. Without the energy cube to power it, the Preserver transporter was little more than an alien artifact. To add to the problem, they only had one cube operational out of the four they had found. If that cube went, so did the away teams chance of returning home.

Tucker made his way to the makeshift housing Beta team had set up for the energy cube. The chasm was originally one structure, but had been separated at some point in the planet's geologic past. The Preserver transporter itself was on the other side of ten meters of solid rock. The only access between the transporter and its energy source was the passage Tucker had just come through. Looking past the stacks of Starfleet storage containers, he focused his attention on the lone energy cube and the woman standing over it with a look that did not fill Tucker with confidence.

"Hess, how's that power cell holdin up?" he called out to his senior engineering assistant.

Hess looked up from the cube. "Not good sir," she said shaking her head "The cell is only forty nine percent recharged."

"What?" said Tucker in surprise, "but it should be at least seventy by now."

Tucker walked up to the glowing white cube; crouching down he looked up at Hess.

"Let me see your scanner," he said. The lieutenant handed him her scanner and he jabbed several keys, passing the device over the cube. Adjusting the scan to the settings T'Pol had used on the other cubes, he ran the device over the cube again. "Dammit, there's a micro-fracture, just like the others."

Hess gave him a start. "But how? We ran detailed scans on it." 

"Doesn't matter," said Tucker, shaking his head. "We can't fix it. So this means our window numbers are reduced. If the power charge keeps decreasing exponentially, then that's going to leave us with only two cycles, instead of three."

"Including the one coming up," added Hess.

"Including the one coming up," nodded Tucker. "That means the capn' and the others only have another fourteen hours to complete their mission, and we have no way of tellin' them."

"What do we do, sir?"

"Nothin' we can do," shrugged Tucker. He hated to admit defeat, but there wasn't anything he had to repair the cube, and no substitute power that was compatible. "In exactly three hours the cube cycles and we open the corridor, as scheduled. If they're not there, then we wait another eleven hours, and hope they can get back by then."

Tucker's communicator chirped. Reaching into his sleeve pocket, he pulled it out, flipping the antennae grip open.

"Tucker here."

"Commander, it's Lieutenant Reed," replied the familiar voice. Reed was currently at the ship's con while Tucker supervised on the planet.

 "Malcolm, please tell me yer callin' with good news," said Tucker, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Afraid not, Trip," replied Reed. "Long range sensors have picked up an object approaching the system."

Tucker shook his head. It was never simple. Something always managed to complicate matters even when they had already been complicated enough.

"What is it?" asked Tucker, dreading the answer.

"We're not sure," answered Reed. "But whatever it is, it's big."

"A ship?" asked Tucker. A ship was last thing they needed.

"Too far away to tell, but at it's present speed it will be here in just over twelve hours." Reed let the silence hang for a moment as he waited for Tucker's response. When he didn't get it, he pressed the matter. "Commander, I think we can be fairly certain that it's the Vulcans. When the away team left, the Vulcan shuttle was five hours overdue for a check-in."

"Thank you Malcolm," said Tucker with a twinge of sarcasm, "that hadn't occurred to me."

"Well what do you propose we do?" asked Reed, not bothering to restrain his annoyance with his friend.

Trip sighed, "We've got a problem of our own. The energy cube has a fracture, just like the other ones. The power levels are droppin' with each cycle. I figure we got two cycles, includin' the one comin' up."

"But that only gives the captain and his team…" Malcolm paused as he rechecked the figure he came up with, "fourteen hours."

"Sounds about right," said Tucker, in agreement.

"But they think they have another twenty-five."

"I know," said Tucker.

"So what do we do," asked Reed.

"Well for one thing, your gettin' _Enterprise_ the hell out of here," said Trip. "A small team can stay down here with me to make sure the corridor opens for the away team."

"Trip, you can't be serious," said Reed, not bothering to hide his disagreement. "You'll be cut off."

"No choice, Malcolm. If that object turns out to be a Vulcan ship, then you need to be long gone."

"And what happens when it shows up?" asked Reed. "You'll still have to wait nearly two hours before the last window opens. If the Vulcan's arrive, they're bound to scan the planet and they'll detect the energy signature."

"We'll shut everything down until the last minute," replied Tucker, "hopefully they won't detect us."

"Trip, it's suicide."

"Lieutenant," said Tucker, stressing Reed's rank, "you have yer orders."

"Yes, sir."

"Malcolm…I know it's hard, but we have ta think of the mission," said Tucker. He was sympathetic to his friends position. "It's what the captain would want."

Reed sighed. Tucker was right and he knew it, but it didn't make it any easier. "All right, how long will you need to evacuate anyone who isn't staying?"

"We have less than three hours before the first window. We'll wait till then. If the cap'n and the others aren't back, you'll beam up anyone not stayin' and get the hell out outta here. If the Vulcan's don't hang around, then maybe you can come back."

"And what if they decide to stay?" asked Reed.

"You find another way to save the time-line," he answered. "Tucker out."

TBC…


	22. Enemy of the State 22

Title: "Enemy of the State"

Author: Quills

Contact: 

Series: ENT

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story.

Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure

Summary: The starship _Enterprise_ is on a desperate mission to save Earth from the mysterious Xindi. While searching for the weapon the Xindi intend to use against Earth, Captain Archer and his crew are reunited with their friend from the future, Captain Soma, who brings news of an even more sinister plot by a Xindi faction involving the Vulcans, which threatens not only Earth, but the entire galaxy. Now it is up to Archer and his crew, with the help of Soma, to unravel the Xindi plot and prevent Earth and the galaxy from falling at the feet of their greatest threat…Vulcan. Special note: This story takes place after the season three episode, "Carpenter Street," but before the episode "Harbinger."

Chapter 22

Archer, Soma, and T'Pol followed Setel through the winding streets. They had left the exotic Han district over an hour ago, for a less well-traveled area of the city. Archer had taken in their surroundings, cautiously. The city's inhabitants had turned towards a seedier aspect. Women and men were openly proffering themselves to passersby, and he was almost certain they had passed two groups of Vulcans that he took for some kind of street gangs. The patterned stencil tattooing on their faces was unique enough to set them apart, but similar enough to mark them as a group. The menacing stares they gave them told him they were best avoided, if possible. The whole area was a clear sign that class distinctions existed; even the architecture. The plain gray stone buildings were a stark contrast to the more ornate and colorful structures they had seen in the more traveled area of the city. The monotone colored walls were all uniform and all in various states of disrepair.

_Poverty and crime,_ thought Archer, _they_ _seem to go hand in hand, even here._

Setel had claimed that he could provide the information they needed. Unfortunately, he considered Setel as trustworthy as the rest of the criminal element. The Vulcan was an opportunist and would certainly do what was in his own best interest, including betraying them. If they could have found another way…but Archer shook his head, their options were limited. Time was running out and Setel had proven to be their one and only lead. Forced to accept his help, they had decided to follow him, even if they didn't trust him. The fate of Vulcan and of Earth was in their hands, and they had to take the risk. But Archer wondered how high that risk might be or how far they would have to travel to see it through. He was an explorer, not a combat commander. But in the last few months, he had tasted the bitter brew that came with command. He had not only witnessed members of his crew die, but it was his orders, which had sent them to their deaths. All in the name of duty for a war that none of them had ever asked for. It was something that he found more and more difficult to put aside as they ventured further into the Expanse.

Turning his attention in front of him, he could see Soma a few meters behind Setel. He needed to speak with him before they arrived at wherever Setel was leading them. Quickening his pace, Archer caught up to him. Touching him on the arm, he motioned Soma to slow down so that they could speak without Setel overhearing them. He knew from prior experience with T'Pol, that Vulcans had exceptionally acute hearing, and he didn't want to risk Setel listening in on their conversation.

"What do you think," whispered Archer, cautiously.

Soma glanced at the captain, raising a brow. He didn't need to ask what Archer meant. "Our options are limited and he's the only person we can _reasonably_ rely on."

Archer took a quick glance in Setel's direction. "Did you catch the look on his face when that guard recognized T'Pol?"

Soma nodded, "Mmmm…he got scared."

"Right," nodded Archer. "Which means?"

Soma considered the question for a moment. He was certain Archer had already drawn his own conclusion, but was using him as a sounding board. Logically there were three possibilities, thought Soma. "He'll either do his job, and collect his fee, out of fear of what might happen if he tries to back out…look for a way to lose us and hope he doesn't cross our path again… "

"Or?" asked Archer; certain of the third option.

"He'll turn on us the first chance he gets."

"How likely is it that we're walking into a trap?" asked Archer point blankly. No matter what current difficulties he and Soma were having, he found the Vulcan captain's experience a valuable asset. Being both human and Vulcan, he could temper suspicion with dispassionate logic.

Soma's brow arched once again. He had considered that question himself. "I would say the chances are pretty good."

Archer turned back, looking at T'Pol for a moment. He could see that she was observing the two of them talking, and was certain she had also considered their situation, and knew how far they could trust Setel. Like the two of them, she knew the risk was high, and that they might very well be walking into danger. Archer turned back to Soma, and was about to say something when he saw Setel look back. Almost instantly, he caught site of Archer and Soma. Giving them a wary glance, he turned back around, continuing down the walkway.

"Dammit, I don't trust him," said Archer.

Soma looked at him, shaking his head. "I don't trust him either," he replied sarcastically. "But what choice do we have."

Archer considered that for a moment. They needed a plan. Something, in case Setel was leading them into a trap.

"It would help if we knew where it was he's taking us," said Archer. "We need a plan in case this is a trap."

Soma nodded, "Then let's find out."

Before Archer could say anything, Soma quickened his pace, moving up alongside Setel. Looking at him, he gave the Vulcan a congenial smile before asking where they were going. He tried posing the question in a tone that he hoped Setel would take as a casual interest, but the suspicious look on his face told Soma that he had failed miserably. Setel struck him as the paranoid and distrustful type. It's probably what kept him alive.

Setel's features softened and he gave Soma a half smile, which looked more like a toothy grin. "To see some people."

Soma's eyes narrowed cautiously. Setel was intent on keeping them in the dark and Soma didn't like it. He would have to press the issue with Setel and hope for a break.

"I thought you were the person we needed to see," replied Soma, trying to put Setel on the defensive.

"I supply the means," said Setel, nonchalantly. "It's my extensive resources that make my services possible. I am merely a broker."

_Typical mid level criminal_, thought Soma. He had met his fare share of them. Each had their own degree of criminality they exuded. Setel was a man that positively reeked of it. Soma believed that Setel would eat the contents of his own gut to advance his position. He knew a few politicians that were like that as well. Although in this case, he considered the comparison hard on the politicians.

"We've been traveling for over an hour, Setel," said Soma, acidly. "We didn't hire you for a tour of the low end of the city."

Soma watched Setel for a reaction. He was running not only a bluff, but also a gamble. They couldn't afford to lose Setel and questioning him directly ran the risk of alienating them from him. But their only other choice was to follow him and hope for the best, something equally as dangerous.

"Relax Soma," said Setel, reassuringly. "You'll have your answers soon enough."

Stopping at the end of the street, he turned, looking down the darkened walkway.

"Our destination," he announced with a smile.

Looking past him, Soma could barely make out the dark stone structure in the low lighting. What little he could see appeared dilapidated and in disrepair; perfect for conducting business away from prying eyes. Soma looked at Setel for a moment. The Vulcan was giving him a pleasant smile, which unnerved him. Turning to Archer and T'Pol, he motioned to the building at the end of the walkway.

"Come," said Setel, moving down the short walkway.

Soma moved to follow, but Archer grabbed him by the arm. "We're not going in there without a plan."

Soma looked down the walkway, and then back at Archer. Setel would notice that they weren't following. If Archer wanted a plan, they would have to make it fast.

"What do you propose?"

"We follow him in," said Archer, turning to T'Pol. "You keep your distance. If it's a trap…you make a run for it."

T'Pol looked at Archer in distress, "Captain-"

"No, he's right, mother," agreed Soma. "One of us has to get away. You're the logical choice. You speak the language, you're a trained intelligence operative and you have the added advantage of carrying some authority in this time line."

T'Pol looked at her son for a moment. Her eyes betrayed her concern. She did not wish to leave either of them in the hands of hostiles, but the captain was right. One of them had to remain free. Giving them a nod, she agreed to the plan.

"Alright," said Soma, "let's get moving, before he notices we're lagging behind."

Moving down the walkway, Soma headed towards the building. T'Pol started to follow, but stopped when Archer's hand clutched her arm. Leaning in close, he gave T'Pol a firm look.

"If it's a trap," said Archer, "you get away…complete the mission. Don't worry about us. We'll be alright."

T'Pol stared at Archer for a moment. The captain knew this wasn't easy for T'Pol. He was asking her to abandon not only himself, but also her son. He didn't pretend to understand how Vulcan's viewed their children, but he saw how T'Pol looked at Soma. All the logic and discipline in the world couldn't restrain the emotion her child elicited from her.

"I'll look after him, T'Pol," he said, reassuringly. "I promise."

T'Pol's gaze lingered for a moment, and then she nodded. "Thank you."

Archer and T'Pol hurried down the walkway. Soma had already caught up with Setel, who had reached the dilapidated building. Watching the Vulcan, Soma could see him moving away what looked like a loose tile from the building wall. A closer inspection revealed it to be, much more. Pulling the tile away, Setel revealed a complex interface grid. Soma could see a green luminescent pad and several keys with archaic Vulcan symbols. Soma cursed inwardly. He chided himself for not paying more attention to Soval's lessons in ancient Vulcan glyphs. Then he might be able to decipher the symbols. Unfortunately, he found more interest in Soval's young assistant than his grandfather's lessons. Watching Setel, he saw the man place his palm against the green pad. A yellow line traveled down the length of the pad, and Soma concluded that it was scanning Setel.

The process was over in less than five seconds. Setel withdrew his hand, and a low snapping sound emitted from in front of him. Setel pushed against the wall, and it moved inward like a door.

"Shall we," smiled Setel, stepping through the doorway.

Soma looked at Archer and T'Pol. "Moment of truth."

"If we go in," said Archer, "we're going to find it hard to get out."

"Chance we'll have to take," said Soma, "Just be ready with your disruptors."

Reaching out, T'Pol grabbed Soma's arm. "Jonathan…quickly, hand me one your latinum strips."

Soma gave her an odd look, but did as she asked. Reaching into his coat pocket, Soma pulled out the money satchel. Taking out a pressed latinum strip, he handed it to T'Pol.

"What are you-" Soma started, but T'Pol was already headed for the doorway.

Entering the building, she stopped in the entranceway when Setel blocked her path. Looking up at him, she leaned forward, placing her hand against the door jam. Giving him a hard stare, she tried the same tact that had worked in the club. Setel got the message, and he stepped to one side. Stepping through, T'Pol was followed by Soma and then Archer. Once they were inside, Setel closed the wall panel behind them.

"Just a precaution," he smiled.

Soma arched his brow. "Ingenious." He was genuinely impressed by the degree of subterfuge the building's dilapidated state afforded.

"Sometimes the best place to hide something is in plain site," said Setel. "Now, if you'll follow me."

Archer watched Setel head down the narrow passageway. It was dark and the smell was musty, like a poorly ventilated warehouse. Following Setel down the darkened corridor, he watched the shadows for any hint of movement. Sliding his hand into his tunic sleeve, he checked his disruptor. If it looked like a trap, and felt like a trap, then it probably was a trap. Suddenly, Setel turned a corner. Signaling to the T'Pol and Soma, he quickly picked up his pace. Reaching the corner, Archer looked down the adjacent corridor. Setel had melted into the shadows. Quickly, he turned, motioning for Soma and T'Pol to run. The sudden shine of metal in the darkened building told him all he needed to know.

"Take cover!" he yelled, diving between two stacks of crates.

Energy beams lanced through the air, striking cylinders and stacked crates. Somersaulting into a crouched position, he looked up to see the direction the fire was coming from. A second energy beam shot out of the shadows, striking a group of crates several meters to his right. Watching the beams strike the crates, he realized their weapons were in stun. Whoever they are, they wanted them alive. Moving along the row of crates, he made his way to the opposite end of the pallet. Backing away, he turned abruptly, feeling an object touch his back. Swinging his arm in a downward motion, he turned the butt of his disruptor around, using it as a hard blunt object on whoever's skull that it met. As his arm made it's way forcefully down, another arm connected with it, deflecting it away.

"Jonathan!" Archer exclaimed, when he saw whom he had almost hit.

"Looks like you were right," said Soma, dunking down behind the crates as disruptor fire continued to come from the shadows.

"I wish I was wrong," replied Archer. Looking past Soma, he noticed someone was absent. "Where's T'Pol?"

Soma shook his head. "I don't know. We got separated when they started shooting."

Archer turned, looking in the direction of the disruptor fire. He could see at least four separate positions where energy beams were coming from. They were outgunned and on the low ground.

"We have to get out of here," he said.

Soma looked at him. "What about T'Pol?"

The plan had been for T'Pol to be the one to escape. But the situation had changed. One of them had to make it out of here, while the other gave him cover. Archer knew that it had to be Soma. He and T'Pol were the only ones who could complete the mission. Archer chided himself for coming along. He didn't speak the language or know any of the customs. His chances of succeeding were practically non-existent.

"One of us has to get out here," said Archer. "It has to be someone who can carry out the mission. That isn't me."

Soma stared at him for a brief moment. He had no idea where his mother was. She could be injured, or worse. But Archer was right. One of them had to get out.

"Alright," he said.

Archer shook his head. "I'll cover you. When I give you the word, make for the way we came in. If you have to, burn through the door with your disruptor."

Soma and Archer took up their positions. The disruptor fire had stopped, but they both knew that their adversaries were just waiting for assign of movement from them. Slowly, Soma inched towards the edge of the attacked crates. There was an open run of thirty feet before he could reach the corridor they have come in through. Looking back at Archer, he nodded, signaling he was ready. Archer tensed, holding up his disruptor. Peering over the crate, he tried to see if there was any sign of movement. For several seconds he didn't see anything, but then he saw the quick flash of light reflecting off of something metallic. It was all he needed. Aiming his disruptor, he pressed the trigger; firing controlled bursts in the direction of the flash.

"Go!" he shouted.

Soma immediately bolted, running for the corridor. Not bothering to look back, he could hear the cacophony of Archer's fire as well as return fire. Several disruptor beams streaked past him, and he knew they were getting close. Archer just had to hold them off a few more seconds and he would make it. But he realized a few seconds was more than he had, as a disruptor beam struck him squarely in the back. Instantly, he felt his body becoming disconnected. His legs collapsed under him, and his forward momentum carried him down and across the floor. Sliding across the ground, his momentum was stopped when he collided with group of stacked crates next to the corridor.

Archer turned and saw Soma, just as he crashed into the boxes. He had gotten hit and wasn't moving. Continuing to return fire, Archer moved along the crates trying to reach Soma. Suddenly, he turned, catching a sound behind him. Before he could react, a sharp blow struck his hand, knocking the disruptor to the floor. Looking up, Archer could see that it was Setel. Lunged at him, Archer tried to grab him, but the Vulcan was ready for him this time. Grabbing Archer's wrist, he gave the captain's arm a quick twist and a yank, causing Archer to release his grip in a spasm of pain. Pulling Archer up to him, Setel flashed him an evil grin.

"You and I have unsettled business," said Setel…in Terran.

Archer glared at him, blood trickling down his lip. How was Setel able to speak Terran? Inwardly he cursed, at himself. He had gotten caught, even though he suspected it was a trap. To make matters worse, Soma was injured; maybe worse and he had no idea if T'Pol had escaped.

"Nothing to say…human?" smiled Setel; raising his hand to Archer's already bloody face. "I'll loosen that tongue for you."

"No, Setel," came a voice from the shadows. "You don't decide what happens to him, that's my privilege."

Archer turned, looking into the shadows. That voice sounded familiar. He was certain he had heard it before. Straining to see in the low light, he could make out the movement of a single form. Watching, he waited for the him to move out the shadows.

"You don't need him," said Setel angrily. "I brought you the woman!"  
  
"And allowed her to escape," replied the shadowy figure. Anger filled his words.

Archer sighed in relief. T'Pol had gotten away. At least that was break for their side. As it stood, he and Soma were in enemy hands, with little chance of help.

"You don't decide what I need," corrected the shadowy figure. "Remember that Setel."

The Vulcan turned back to Archer, giving him a menacing stare. Releasing his grip, he let Archer drop to his knees. Gasping for air, he rubbed his neck, working the circulation back. Setel would have killed him, if it weren't for the arrival of this stranger. Looking up, Archer strained to see the man.

"Who are you?" asked Archer.

"I'll ask the questions," he replied; in almost perfect Terran. "What business do you have with T'Pol?"

Archer looked away, feigning disinterest. The less he said, the less danger he placed T'Pol in. It was obvious that whoever their shadowy host was, he had more than a passing interest in T'Pol. Hearing movement, Archer turned back to the shadowy figure. He could see him moving into the light. Stepping out of the shadows, Archer got his first look at the man's face. He recognized him immediately, and a cold chill went down his spine.

"Tolaris…"

TBC...


	23. Enemy of the State 23

Title: "Enemy of the State" 23

Author: Quills

Contact: 

Series: ENT

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story.

Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure

Summary: The starship _Enterprise_ is on a desperate mission to save Earth from the mysterious Xindi. While searching for the weapon the Xindi intend to use against Earth, Captain Archer and his crew are reunited with their friend from the future, Captain Soma, who brings news of an even more sinister plot by a Xindi faction involving the Vulcans, which threatens not only Earth, but the entire galaxy. Now it is up to Archer and his crew, with the help of Soma, to unravel the Xindi plot and prevent Earth and the galaxy from falling at the feet of their greatest threat…Vulcan. Special note: This story takes place after the season three episode, "Carpenter Street", but before the episode "Harbinger".

Chapter 23

Trip Tucker paced back and forth between the two stone entrance markers to the Preserver transporter corridor. He was on edge, waiting impatiently for any sign that the mission team was returning. It had been over eleven hours since they had left…Archer, T'Pol and Soma…with no word from them. The first window was about to close and there was sign that they were coming back. He had hoped that they had found what they were looking for and would be waiting to come back. But in truth, he didn't even know if they had arrived safely. In fact, he didn't know a god damn thing, except that they had one cycle less than they thought and there was nothing he could do about it, and no way to tell them.

"How much longer, lieutenant?" asked Tucker, continuing to pace.

Tucker's engineering assistant, Lieutenant Rostov looked over at the chief. "About a minute, Trip."

_A minute_, he thought. _This is gonna be the longest god damn minute of my life._

Rostov watched Tucker continue to pace. He knew Tucker was worried. The whole crew was. But Tucker was closest to the three people on the mission. He had known Captain Archer since he was a just a lieutenant. The captain was someone Tucker looked up to. And Soma, well he was good friends with the chief. The two of them got on really well, which is more than you could say about T'Pol. She and Tucker always seemed at each other's throats about one thing or another. Nothing seemed too small for those two not to argue about, which made the rumors all the more difficult to believe. The scuttlebutt around the ship was that Trip and the sub-commander were spending a lot of there evenings together, in her quarters. No one had come out and said anything to Trip, but there was talk. And on a ship the size of _Enterprise_ rumors got around fast.

Rostov called out to Tucker, "Would you take an order from me, sir?"

Tucker stopped short, and looked up at him. "What?"

"For the love of Jesus, would you stand easy," said Rostov. "Pacing isn't going to help…either of us," He emphasized the last part for Tucker.

Trip let himself smile. He could always count on Rostov to lighten even the most serious moments. And he was right, there wasn't anything he could do, but wait. And that's what bothered him. If there was only something that he could do, instead of waiting.

"Commander," said Rostov.

Trip caught the change in Rostov's tone. He sounded urgent and all business. Tucker, hurried to the transporter control. When he arrived, he saw Rostov was running a scan on the unit. The alien display was covered with tags, with English words on them. Hoshi, with the help of Soma, had done a good job translating much of the alien symbols that designated the controls.

"What have you got?" asked Tucker.

"I'm not sure," replied Rostov, scrutinizing his scanner. "I'm reading an energy spike output."

"Let me see," said Tucker, taking the scanner. Looking at the readouts, he could see that Rostov was right. The power spike was clearly there. The dry runs they conducted, never showed power spikes. The only time there was a fluctuation, was when the captain and the others went through. Tucker looked up at the shimmering corridor. It could only mean one thing.

"Someone's comin' through."

Tucker rounded the console, quickly running to the edge of the corridor. Turning back, he called out to Rostov. "How much longer will it hold?"

Rostov shook his head. "Twenty seconds…maybe less."

Tucker looked back at the corridor. _Come on,_ he thought, _just a little longer._

Watching the ink black gateway, Tucker waited for the traveler to cross the ethereal corridor and step back into land of the living. Suddenly the corridor entrance shimmered. It's smooth surface rippled like a dark body of water. For a brief moment, Trip held his breath. Then suddenly he gasped, as the traveler broke through the liquid film. A sleek black form exited the corridor. Stopping for a moment, it stared at Tucker, its black armor blending into the low light of the cavern. Tucker stared back in disbelief. Even with the helmet covering its head, he knew what it was; a Vulcan, just like the ones aboard the shuttle. His mouth opened, and he was about to speak when the armored figure moved in a whirlwind of speed. Charging at Tucker, he tackled the engineer, before he had a chance to react.

"Trip!" shouted Rostov, as he watched the armored man tackle him to the ground.

Hearing the shouts, two engineering crewman came running from the other side of the cavern. Seeing Tucker on the ground, they rushed over to help their engineering chief. The Vulcan caught their movement in its peripheral. Like a coiled spring, it leapt off of Tucker, colliding with the closer of the two crewmen. Tackling the man to the ground, it shoved a knife hand to his solar plexus, forcing the air from his lungs.  
  
"Rostov to Enterprise!" shouted the engineer into his communicator. "Emergency! We need security down here, now!"

Not waiting for a response, Rostov moved to join the two crewmen in subduing the Vulcan. Almost instantly, he felt a sharp blow to his kidneys. Reeling from the pain, he collapsed to the ground. Gasping, he turned, and looking up he saw a black boot connect squarely with his face.

Tucker looked up, just as Rostov crumpled to the ground. He could see two more of the black armored Vulcans had exited the corridor, a male and female. They weren't wearing helmets. Grabbing a spanner from an overturned tool kit, he started into a run towards the two Vulcans. The one closest to him turned, seeing him running towards him. Swinging his body around, he pulled what Tucker was certain could only be a disruptor from his belt. Reacting immediately, Tucker twisted his body. Veering off to the left, he dove behind an outcropping of stalagmites. The Vulcan let loose a volley of disruptor blasts, slicing into the stone floor. Tucker rolled forward and threw himself clear of the weapons fire. Looking back, he could see the Vulcan was repositioning his aim directly at him. Squeezing his hand, nervously, he felt the spanner gripped between his fingers. Sucking in a deep breath, he swung his arm forward, releasing the spanner into the air. It sailed through the air, spinning wildly until it slammed into the Vulcan Male's head. Collapsing to the floor, the Vulcan dropped his disruptor weapon.

Tucker saw the weapon drop. Pushing himself off the ground, he raced over to the fallen Vulcan. He needed to get to the weapon before the Vulcan regained his senses. Coming up to the black armored form, he bent down to pick up the weapon, only to be tackled sidelong. Falling over the Vulcan, he caught a glimpse of his attacker. It was the female. He had forgotten all about her. Rolling across the ground, she continuously struck at him with her hard gloved fists. Pinning him against the ground, she placed her hand to his neck, cutting off his air.

"Let go of me ya pointy eared bitch!" gasped Tucker, as the Vulcan tightened her grip.

He could feel the vice like fingers growing tighter. In a few seconds, he would pass out from lack of air, and she would most likely kill him. Struggling, he tried wrenching her hand from his neck, but he was no match for her strength. As his vision blurred, and consciousness began to slip away, a thought occurred to him. It would almost certainly not work, but in a few seconds, it wouldn't matter. Sliding his right hand up the Vulcan's armored forearm, he reached out for the point where the shoulder plating met the neck. With the no helmet, it left the neck exposed. Tucker knew he had only one chance. Reaching out, he jammed his open hand into the neck of his assailant, applying pressure to the exposed area. The Vulcan soldier clenched tightly, and Tucker could feel himself losing consciousness. Then, almost instantly, the pressure on his throat disappeared and the Vulcan collapsed on top of him. Pushing the woman off, Tucker rolled on his side. Inhaling deeply, he filled his oxygen-starved lungs with air. After a moment, he looked over at the still unconscious Vulcan.

"Well I'll be damned," he said, in astonishment. "It actually works."

Suddenly he heard the familiar hum of the transporter beam. Looking up, he saw three heavily armed MACOs led by Lieutenant Reed. The armory officer motioned two of the MACOs toward the first Vulcan soldier who had come through the corridor. The man was fighting with four of Tucker's engineers, while three lay on the ground, unconscious.

As the MACOs approached, the Vulcan threw two of the engineers to the ground. Turning towards the MACOs, he moved to a defensive posture. The two MACOs had been part of the detail that handled the Vulcan shuttle, so they were well aware of what the Vulcan, even an unarmed one was capable of. Looking at one another, they nodded and then let loose a volley of stun fire, in unison. The Vulcan was repeatedly struck in the Torso, by phaser beams, until he dropped to the ground. Once on the ground, the engineers piled on top of the Vulcan, until the MACOs were able to put restraining cuffs on him.

Meanwhile, Reed and the third MACO had moved in the opposite direction, searching for any other intruders. Seeing Tucker, Reed immediately headed in his direction. The engineer caught site of Reed as he started to stand up, dusting off his uniform.

"Better late than…" Tucker was about to finish, when Reed raised his phase rifle directly at him. Before he could say anything, Reed squeezed of a shot from the weapon. It sailed past Tucker, striking directly behind him. Spinning around, Tucker looked down to see the Vulcan male he had thrown the spanner at. He was sprawled out on the floor. A large red mark on his head, from a phase rifle beam set on stun.

"…never," said Tucker, finishing his earlier statement.

"Trip, are you alright?" asked Reed.

"I am now," smiled the engineer, at his friend.

Reed looked down at the unconscious female Vulcan. "What happened to her?"

Tucker shook his head. "Long story. I'll tell ya later." It was a lie, but he didn't want to explain that he had learned the technique from T'Pol…in his off hours…at night…in her quarters. "Right now we need ta see what damage they might'a done to the transporter."

Tucker and Reed approached the transporter. The device didn't look like it had suffered any damage during the scuffle. It seemed to Tucker, that the Vulcans were more interested in attacking them, than damaging the transporter. Kneeling in front of the console, he inspected the casing for any sign of disruptor fire.

"Lieutenant," called out one of the MACOs.

Reed left Tucker, who was still inspecting the transporter control housing. Heading over to the MACO, he could see the man was looking at something along the wall.

"What is it Kelly?"

"Sir, I think you need to have a look at this," said the Lieutenant, pointing to the wall face in front of him.

Reed walked up to Kelly, and turned to see just what the man found so bloody interesting. Then he saw it and froze. Looking at the wall face, he could see the heavy burn marks from a disruptor blast. The rock was pitted and scarred, but it was also hollow. Looking at the center of the disrupter burn, he could see a hole that went clean through the stone slab, and that was all it really was. Looking through the meter wide hole, he could see machinery, just like the Preserver's transporter.

Looking back at the Tucker, he shouted at the engineer. "Trip, you need to see this."

Tucker looked up. "What is it?"

"That's what we're hoping you can tell us," he answered.

Tucker's brow furrowed. Standing, he headed over to Reed and Kelly. Whatever they had, it better be good. Walking up to the two men, Tucker stopped and put his hands on his hips.

"Well?"

Reed nodded towards the wall face. Tucker turned to see what Reed was pointing at. His surprise was at least equal to that of Reed's.

"Son of a…"

The disruptor blast that almost got him, had taken out the wall directly behind him. Walking towards the stone, Tucker tried to get a better view of what was inside. He could see the rock face wasn't thick, but the wall of the hole obscured how much he could see. Turning to Reed, he motioned him over.

"Give me a hand up," he said, raising his leg.

Reed grabbed Tucker's foot and steadied himself. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I need ta see what the hell is behind this wall," said Tucker, boosting himself up. Grabbing the edge of the hole, he pulled himself in until he was perched on the edge. Sliding down the corridor, Tucker slid about two meters before reaching open air. Pushing himself to the edge, he stopped, and looked to see where the ground was. He could see there was a three-meter drop to the floor, but there also a number of large stones he could climb down. Looking back down the hole, he called out to Reed.

"I'm gonna go have a look."

"Trip!" Reed called out, clearly concerned for his friend. But Tucker had already disappeared from view. _Bloody hell, _thought Reed.

Turning to Kelly, he motioned him to boost him up. Grabbing the edge of the hole, he repeated Tucker's maneuver, sliding down the hole. Reaching the other side, he looked out to see Tucker standing next to a collection of large alien machines, all similar in design the Preserver transporter. Climbing down the rocks, Reed walked across the ten-meter open area, to where Tucker was standing.

"Malcolm…I want ya to get Hoshi down here right away."

"What for?"

"Translatin'…because unless I miss my guess," he said, pointing back out the hole. "We just found that transporter's big brother."

TBC…


	24. Enemy of the State 22

Title: "Enemy of the State"

Author: Quills

Contact: 

Series: ENT

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story.

Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure

Summary: The starship _Enterprise_ is on a desperate mission to save Earth from the mysterious Xindi. While searching for the weapon the Xindi intend to use against Earth, Captain Archer and his crew are reunited with their friend from the future, Captain Soma, who brings news of an even more sinister plot by a Xindi faction involving the Vulcans, which threatens not only Earth, but the entire galaxy. Now it is up to Archer and his crew, with the help of Soma, to unravel the Xindi plot and prevent Earth and the galaxy from falling at the feet of their greatest threat…Vulcan. Special note: This story takes place after the season three episode, "Carpenter Street," but before the episode "Harbinger."

Chapter 24

T'Pol leaned against the wall. Her breathing was labored and she could feel her body shaking and her heart pounding. No matter how illogical the concept, she knew that she was terrified. She had managed to escape from the building, but that thought brought her no comfort. Archer…her captain and friend…and Soma…her son, were still inside, quite possibly dead or captured. The fact that she had followed orders and done her duty didn't make the action more palatable. Taking a deep breath, she focused on her breathing. Letting the air out, her next breath was more controlled. Each successive breath became more uniform, until her heartbeat slowed to a level of relative calm. Looking across the street, she could see the dilapidated building. Its dark quiet features, hid its secrets from those around it. There was no sign that she was being pursued, but also no sign of the captain or Soma.

T'Pol considered her options. She could try to gain entrance again. The latinum bar she had slipped over the locking hole, which had afforded her exit, was still in place. Going back in wouldn't be a problem. However, she was only one person, and there was the mission. Neither the captain nor Soma would want it compromised just for their safety. Logically, her choice was clear. And yet, she found herself unable to move, unable to leave them behind. It was as if two sides were in conflict. But she didn't have two sides. She was a Vulcan. The decision should have been clear. She wondered, for a moment, if this is what Jonathan felt, logic and emotion battling to win out over the other.

_I am a Vulcan,_ she reminded herself. _Logic governs my thoughts._

Looking back at the building, she suppressed a shudder. She knew what she had to do. Turning away, she headed down the deserted alley, leaving the building receding the distance. Once she reached the end of the alley, she stopped, hesitating. Where would she go? What was the most logical course to pursue? She had limited options and even less time. Considering these two factors, she concluded that the most logical option was to gain access to the library itself. From her study of the map, on the database she accessed, she knew where it was located. Once there, she would have to analyze it's security and devise a plan to circumvent it. Find the information required and return to the portal before her time was up. Once that was completed, she could try to come back for Soma and the captain. Deciding this course of action to be both her best option and her most dangerous, she exited the alleyway, heading in the direction leading out of the low end of the city.

Almost instantly, T'Pol found herself flanked by Vulcan soldiers, their black armor reflecting the low level illumination from the aging public lighting panels. Stopping, she looked at the three soldiers. None of them had their weapons aimed at her, but given that they appeared only after she had exited the alley, she concluded that they had been waiting for her. Hearing footsteps, she turned to see a fourth man approaching her from behind. This man she recognized as the soldier who had mistaken her for her doppelganger back in the club. Obviously, he and his men had followed them here.

"We meet again, Lady T'Pol," said the lead soldier. "I am guardsman Setek. I would ask you what a prominent citizen such as yourself is doing in this part of the city…however, you are already well known for the company you keep."

T'Pol stared at him. She wondered just what company her opposite kept that elicited such a casual reaction.

"Who I keep my company with is my concern," said T'Pol, defiantly. She had, had marked success with it before. She could only hope that it proved equally as effective again.

"Your father might disagree with that," replied the Setek.

"My father?" replied T'Pol. She had not meant to say it, but the comment caught her completely off guard.

"Yes, my lady. Prefect Soval was most concerned about your safety. He requested that we see you safely to him."

T'Pol eyed the guardsman for a moment. He was trying to be disingenuous. It was clear that he still feared her for some reason that she was unable to fathom. The only question was, did he fear her "father" more.

"And if I do not wish to see him?"

The guardsman gave her a sympathetic look. "That would be…unfortunate, my lady. Your father does not excuse failure, very easily. And my men and I pride ourselves on not failing."

TBC…


	25. Enemy of the State 25

Title: "Enemy of the State"

Author: Quills

Contact: 

Series: ENT

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story.

Codes: A, T/Tu, Ma, S, R, P angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure

Summary: The starship _Enterprise_ is on a desperate mission to save Earth from the mysterious Xindi. While searching for the weapon the Xindi intend to use against Earth, Captain Archer and his crew are reunited with their friend from the future, Captain Soma, who brings news of an even more sinister plot by a Xindi faction involving the Vulcans, which threatens not only Earth, but the entire galaxy. Now it is up to Archer and his crew, with the help of Soma, to unravel the Xindi plot and prevent Earth and the galaxy from falling at the feet of their greatest threat…Vulcan. Special note: This story takes place after the season three episode, "Carpenter Street," but before the episode "Harbinger."

Chapter 25

Archer sat on the makeshift bunk, rubbing the raw skin along his jaw where Tolaris had kicked him. It was the last thing he remembered before losing consciousness. Apparently, his lack of cooperation didn't sit well with Tolaris. Waking up, he found that he and Soma were stuck in some cell, guarded by a force field. The only saving grace was that T'Pol had escaped. But that didn't change their situation any. Looking at the unconscious Soma, he shook his head. He had checked the Vulcan's vital signs, but wasn't completely sure what was normal for Soma. He seemed to be all right, except for a nasty bump on the head that he received when he hit the ground, after being stunned. It didn't look serious, but the only thing Archer could do was let him rest. At least they were alive, which only deepened the mystery. Why? And what was Tolaris' part in all this? He had met his timeline's version of the Vulcan, and found him to be about as pleasant. And like his Tolaris, this one seemed equally preoccupied by T'Pol. He remembered what Tolaris had done to her, how he had violated her, infected her. Looking back at Soma, he wondered if she would ever be free of what Tolaris had done to her. Phlox had managed to slow the Panar, but with very little cooperation from the Vulcan's, he wondered if it would always be with her. At least her son didn't have it. Phlox had determined that it wasn't hereditary.

Archer heard a low murmur. Looking at Soma, he could see the Vulcan was waking up. Moving off the bunk, he knelt down next to him, helping the Vulcan sit up.

"Take it easy," said Archer. "You took a bump on your head."

Soma put his hand on the swelling. Touching it caused a stinging sensation and he moved his hand away to stop the pain. "My head feels like there's a Klingon living in it?"

Archer smiled. The Soma wit always found a way out.

"Where are we?"

"Not sure," answered Archer. "Some kind of cell. Looks like we're still in the building Setel led us to."

Soma looked at Archer. "My mother?"

Archer shook his head. "She got out."

Soma sighed in relief.

"But I'm certain Tolaris will be looking for her."

He looked at Archer in confusion. "Tolaris?"

"He's the man who's furnished these excellent accommodations."

Soma shook his head, and then regretted it when he felt the buzzing sensation return. Pushing himself off the mattress, he tried to stand. Seeing him fall back, Archer caught him. Steadying himself on Archer's arm, Soma stood up. Taking a deep breath, he concentrated on suppressing the feeling of vertigo he was experiencing. After a few moments, he released his hold on Archer and stood freely. Archer watched Soma walk over to the force field. He was about to grab him, when Soma suddenly stopped. For a moment, Archer was afraid he was going to collapse again, and fall into it. But Soma remained standing. Studying the field, Soma ran his eyes along the perimeter, looking for weak spots. Moving closer, he ran his fingers along the edge, causing the energy curtain to shimmer.

"I already tried," said Archer.

Soma didn't bother looking back. "You don't mind if I look for myself."

Archer detected the return of hostility in Soma's voice. It almost seemed like it was forced, rather than any genuine anger, like he was trying to keep Archer at a distance.

"Jonathan...we need to talk."

Soma stop for a moment. Half turning to Archer, he shook his head. "Agreed…but I don't think now is the time for it."

"You going somewhere?"

Turning around, Soma looked at Archer. He knew the captain was right. Now was as good a time as any to get this out in the open. They had both been dancing around the issue since…the incident. It needed to be addressed.

Archer could see how difficult this was for Soma. But it was hardly any easier for him. He had felt guilt ridden about what happened, but questioned whether it was the act itself or Soma knowing that was the source of his guilt. The uncertainty troubled him greatly.

"I know you're angry and you have a right to be," said Archer, "but if you'll let me explain-"

"No!" said Soma forcefully.

Archer looked up at him and swallowed hard. He felt like he was being called in front of his high school principal. Looking at Soma proved difficult for Archer. Knowing that he would one day be a child aboard his ship, his student and god son, but also that he was four times his age and a man of equal rank. He often believed Soma liked it that way. It gave the Vulcan an edge.

"No, Jon," repeated Soma, his voice softer, more conciliatory. "I don't want to hear your explanation...because you don't owe me one. But I do owe you an apology."

Archer stared at him in surprise. Had he heard him right? He owed "him" an apology?

"You're my parents' closest and dearest friend," said Soma, looking out the force field. "The three of you have stood by each other, risking your lives for one another on more occasions than I can count. They trust you implicitly. I forgot that for a moment."

"Jonathan..."

Soma looked at Archer. "I was angry. I thought...something I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry for doubting you. You're family Jon. I know you would never do anything to dishonor us."

Archer smiled. He couldn't help the pride he felt from Soma's words. But he wondered if he deserved them. Soma may have decided he had overreacted, but Archer still felt that he had somehow betrayed him.

"I'm not as innocent as you might think," confessed Archer. He couldn't come out and tell Soma the truth, that he was attracted to his mother. He had hurt him enough already.

But he had to say something.

Soma shook his head. "I know."

Archer shot him a puzzled look. What was it that he knew?

"Don't seem so surprised," smiled Soma. "I've known you all my life. Don't you think I would know that you have feelings for her?"

Archer stared at him in disbelief. He knew how he felt about his mother? Then a thought occurred to him, and he had to know the answer. "Does T'Pol know?"

"Eventually, yes. Now…I believe she suspects."

"And Trip?"

"My father has always known," answered Soma, matter of factly. "Even before my mother knew. It's one of the reasons he took so long to acknowledge his feelings for her. He didn't want to come between the two of you."

"What?" said Archer, in disbelief.

Soma nodded, "My mother has always had a strong affection for you, Jon. If things had been different…if you had met under different circumstances…who knows," he said shrugging. "But you were her captain and that meant any feelings either of you might have had for one another couldn't be pursued."

Archer continued to stare at Soma, stunned by what he was being told. He wasn't about to dispute it, because he knew his own feelings. But it was unsettling to hear them relayed so clearly by someone else.

"You both resigned yourselves to the close friendship that you shared. What might have been was something neither of you were willing to jeopardize that friendship over," explained Soma.

"I wish I was as certain about that as you are," said Archer, shamefully.

"It bothers you?"

"Yes!" he said, jumping up from the bunk. "For god sakes I kissed my best friends wife…and I enjoyed it."

"You kissed your best friends future wife," corrected Soma "As for enjoying it…I-I sometimes forget just how beautiful she is. I can't fault you for feeling something. Your thoughts may have strayed, but I believe that your motives were pure."

Archer still wasn't completely convinced, and Soma could see the doubt lingering in his expression. Placing his hand on Archer's shoulder, he looked at him and smiled.

"Don't persecute yourself for being…human."

Archer couldn't help smiling. He found the whole notion that a Vulcan was advising him on feelings to be some ironic cosmic joke. "You're a good man, Jonathan."

"So are you. I'm sorry that I forgot that. And I'm sorry if I made things more difficult for you."

Smiling, Archer shook his head.

"Just don't make a habit of it," added Soma. "We Tucker's aren't to be trifled with."

Archer grinned, holding up his hands, in mock surrender.

"Well, I see neither of you is any the worse for wear."

Archer and Soma both turned toward the force field. On the opposite side, they could see Tolaris, flanked by two imposing Naussicans. The Vulcan was standing with an air of confidence that reeked of superiority.

"Now, I think it's time the three of us had a talk."

TBC…


End file.
